soccer, libros y Edward
by IlovetwiligthandRob
Summary: Edward vive con su familia en forks y consigue trabajo como profesor de la preparatoria, ademas de asistente del entrenador de soccer, tiene 21 años. Bella está en su último año y es capitana del equipo. qué pasará cuando se conozcan?. Edward
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** no me pertenece ningún personaje

A/N: este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, los siguientes capítulos serán más largos y voy a estar actualizando pronto. Espero sus reviews

Capitulo 1.

EPOV

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo en Forks High School. La verdad estoy emocionado de poder dar clases en la preparatoria donde yo estudié no hace mucho, y no sólo eso, sino que además voy a impartir una de mis clases favoritas: Literatura. Siempre me ha gustado mucho leer, los libros han sido mi pasión, además de la música. De hecho esas son mis únicas distracciones, además obviamente del hecho de que estoy tomando mis clases para convertirme en un gran médico como mi papá Carlisle.

Se preguntarán por qué no estoy en la Universidad, después de haber sido aceptado en las universidades más importantes del país para estudiar medicina; bueno, pues eso se debe a que hace 3 años, poco después de mi graduación de la preparatoria en Forks, mi madre Esme contrajo una enfermedad muy grave y la verdad, ni mis hermanos ni yo, estuvimos dispuestos a dejarla. Así que mi hermana Alice (que tiene mi edad), mi hermano mayor Emmett y yo Edward Cullen, decidimos tomar algunas clases a distancia por internet, gracias a Dios por la tecnología. La verdad es que para mí ha sido muy placentero, he podido cuidar a mi mamá durante su enfermedad y he aprendido a volverme más independiente, ya que Esme como toda buena madre, siempre ha cuidado de nosotros como si todavía fuéramos unos niños, pero con todo lo que ha pasado, ahora hemos tenido que aprender a manejar las cosas del hogar y hasta a cocinar cuando es necesario, bueno excepto por Emmett, que a pesar de ser el mayor, aunque sólo por un año, sigue siendo un niño pequeño al cual no le podemos confiar muchas responsabilidades, pero es genial tenerlo aquí, ya que se la pasa haciendo bromas y riendo todo el tiempo, lo cual nos levanta el ánimo a todos.

Ahora Alice y yo tenemos 21 años recién cumplidos, y Emmett 22. Nuestra madre ya está mejor, pero igual nos queremos quedar aquí, a pesar de que Forks no es una gran ciudad ni nada por el estilo, siempre nos ha gustado vivir aquí, es un lugar muy tranquilo y estamos rodeados de una naturaleza especialmente hermosa. Claro que para Alice y Emmett no es sólo eso, no claro que nooo, ellos tienen a sus novios que también viven aquí y obviamente no quieren separarse ni un minuto.

El novio de Alice se llama Jasper Hale y es además mi mejor amigo desde que éramos pequeños, Jasper es un año mayor que Alice, pero al igual que nosotros, decidió cursar la universidad por internet y sólo una vez al mes tiene que ir al campus a Seattle para hacer algunas prácticas o presentar algunos exámenes, al igual que todos nosotros. La novia de Emmett es Rosalie Hale, sí, obviamente es hermana de Jasper, y no sólo eso, además son gemelos. Tanto Rosalie como Jasper ahora viven con nosotros, ya que sus padres viven en Europa y como es de esperarse, mis amigos no pueden estar separados de mis hermanos, así que ahora vivimos todos juntos. Eso no supone ningún problema, la verdad es que nuestra casa es bastante grande y espaciosa, además tanto Esme como Carlisle aman a Rosalie y Jasper como si fueran sus propios hijos.

En cuanto mí, no, yo no tengo novia, la verdad es que siempre he tenido mucha suerte con las chicas, en el sentido de que siempre se abalanzan sobre mí, algunas veces literalmente, lo cual asusta un poco, jaja. Pero no he encontrado a una mujer que de verdad me haga sentir todo eso que se supone es el AMOR; ya saben, las mariposas en el estómago y todo eso. La mayoría de las chicas son muy lanzadas y con muy poco coeficiente intelectual o algunas veces no son lo bastante maduras o independientes para que lleguen a interesarme. Bueno, la verdad las cosas han sido bastante fáciles para mí, ya que mi padre es el director del Hospital de Forks, al ser unos de los mejores médicos cirujanos del país, así que yo no tengo que salir de Forks para realizar mis prácticas ni mi servicio social, ya que todo lo puedo hacer en el hospital, además de que he aprendido muchísimas cosas de mi padre en estos 3 años.

Por todo esto acepté este trabajo en Forks High School, a pesar de que soy muy joven y no tengo experiencia como profesor, el director me ofreció el trabajo debido a que la antigua profesora se jubiló el semestre pasado y no hay quien la cubra, además de mis excelentes calificaciones en mis años de preparatoria y mi pasión por esta materia en particular, claro, también ayuda un poco que el director sea un amigo cercano de mi familia.

La verdad es que estoy bastante nervioso por mi primer día, sé lo que es ser estudiante de preparatoria y temo que por mi edad los chicos no me tomen muy en serio. Por eso el director ha decidido que me va a facilitar a uno de los chicos para que me ayude a preparar mis clases y todo lo que necesite, como su servicio social, parece que este chico o chica, tiene muy buenas calificaciones y al igual que a mí, le gusta la literatura, así que espero que sea de gran ayuda.

Bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con toda mi familia en el comedor para tomar el desayuno

"Buenos días familia, qué madrugadores!"

"Buenos días Edward, la verdad es que nos levantamos temprano para hacerte el desayuno y desearte buena suerte en tu primer día en la preparatoria!"- dijo mi madre mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

"Sabes que no es necesario mamá, soy perfectamente capaz de hacerme mi propio desayuno. Pero les agradezco que me deseen suerte, creo que la voy a necesitar"

"Estarás bien, hermanito, sólo asegúrate de no coquetear con las chicas, aunque seguro todas caerán rendidas, como cuando estábamos en la prepa, jaja"- me respondí Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Muy gracioso Emmett"- le dije mientras le daba una mirada envenenada.

"No le hagas caso Eddie, ya sabes que lo dice sólo por molestar, aunque la verdad no dudo que sea cierto, no tienes la culpa de ser tan guapo hermanito"- contestó la pequeña Alice, que estaba sentada junto a Jasper en el comedor.

"Bueno ya, dejen de molestar a Edward, que ya está demasiado nervioso, no te preocupes hijo todo va a salir bien, eres un buen muchacho y muy inteligente, seguro sabrás manejar cualquier situación que se presente"- replicó mi padre.

"Espero que tengas razón papá. Pero bueno, a desayunar, que no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de trabajo". Después de desayunar y despedirme de mi familia, me dirigí a mi auto, mi hermoso Volvo plateado, para ir directo a la escuela. No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar ya que la verdad disfruto mucho de la velocidad, o en otras palabras, manejo como loco, jaja.

Me dirigí directamente al salón de clases, que es también una especie de oficina para mí, pues sólo yo usaría ese salón para impartir mis clases, ya que los tres grados de preparatoria llevan esa materia, así que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Forks serían mis alumnos, Ha, hablando de nervios…

Me fijé que la puerta estaba entreabierta y se veía que había alguien dentro del salón. "que raro"- pensé- "es muy temprano todavía". Me acerqué y abrí la puerta, y allí estaba ella, la visión más hermosa que habían contemplado mis ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: no me pertenece ningún personaje

A/N: decedí subirles 2 capítulos para que puedan ver el punto de vista de Bella, espero que les gusten. Reviews please.

BPOV

Genial!!! Mi primer día de escuela como estudiante de último año de preparatoria. La verdad es que muero de ganar por empezar las clases, aunque suene raro, me encanta la escuela y tengo muy buenas calificaciones, pero no sólo estoy emocionada por eso, tengo otras dos razones para estar de lo más contenta, la primera es que este es mi primer año como capitana del equipo de soccer de la preparatoria, me encanta el juego, desde que era niña y ahora por fin soy la capitana del equipo, aunque es un equipo de hombres (yo soy la única chica), todos me respetan mucho y están tan felices como yo, somos un gran equipo donde todos somos amigos, pero no sólo eso, modestia aparte somos bastante buenos, y seguro este año repetiremos el campeonato.

Mi hermano Jacob también está en el equipo, así como mis mejores amigos Ben, Tyler y Eric; la verdad no me llevo muy bien con las chicas, creo que están algo celosas de que me llevo muy bien con los chicos más guapos del colegio, pero ese es su problema, siempre me he llevado mejor con los chicos y para ellos yo sólo soy una amiga o su hermanita, a la cual celan mucho por cierto, lo que me encanta, pues eso aleja a los idiotas que se acercan a mí con frases hechas para ligar a las chicas pero que no funcionan conmigo. Como por ejemplo el idiota de Mike Newton que lleva un año entero acosándome para que salga con él y que por desgracia también está en el equipo de soccer, pero es bastante buen portero, así que tengo que aguantarlo este año también. Espero que se le haya pasado todo eso que según él siente por mí, o estará en grandes problemas.

Bueno pero también estoy feliz por otra razón, y es que hoy empiezo mi servicio social como ayudante del nuevo profesor de literatura, siempre me ha encantado esa materia, ya que los libros, así como el soccer y mis amigos, son mi vida. Seguro es profesor será uno de esos hombres mayores con bigote y anteojos que huelen a cigarro y café, como en las películas, jaja. Pero no importa, seguro voy a aprender muchas cosas con él, tal vez hasta me recomiende algunos libros, ya me hace falta una buena visita a la librería.

Después de un buen baño y cambiarme de ropa en unos jeans rotos a la moda y una blusa azul un poco escotada, bajé a desayunar con mi papá y mi hermano. La noche anterior ya había arreglado mi maleta con las cosas para el entrenamiento después de clases y mi mochila con mis libros.

"Hola papá, hola hermanito, buenos días"

"Vaya veo que alguien se levantó de muy buen humor"- dijo Jacob- "hoy va a ser un día genial, sobre todo en el entrenamiento, no puedo esperar para el primer partido"

"si la verdad yo tampoco, este será nuestro año sin duda. Además hoy empiezo mi servicio social con el profesor de literatura, será genial"- respondí mientras me sentaba frente a la mesa del comedor.

"Claro que sí hijos, me alegra que estén tan motivados por su primer día de escuela, estoy muy orgulloso de ambos. Ahora a desayunar para que no se les haga tarde, yo ya me tengo que ir al trabajo, los veo a la hora de la cena, que se diviertan chicos"- dijo Charlie. Mi papá es el jefe de policía de Forks, así que todo el día está trabajando.

Después de terminar el desayuno, mi hermano y yo nos dirigimos a la escuela, cada uno en su propio auto. El de mi hermano es un Sentra negro y el mío una pequeña camioneta Ford EcoSport azul marino, un regalo de mi padre por mis calificaciones y mi nuevo puesto de capitana en el equipo de soccer.

Una vez que llegamos al estacionamiento, no encontramos con nuestros amigos Ben y su novia Ángela, que es la única chica que considero una amiga; Tyler, Eric y por supuesto el pesado de Newton. Antes de que Mike pudiera siquiera acercarse a mí, me despedí de mis amigos diciendo que tenía que ir a reportarme con el nuevo profesor de literatura para arreglar lo del horario para mi servicio social y que los vería en la primera clase. Aún era temprano, faltaban casi 20 minutos para iniciar las clases. Así que corrí al salón de Literatura, pero todavía estaba cerrado, así que saqué la llave que me había dado el director y entré al salón antes de que Newton pudiera verme.

Me quedé esperando un momento mientras llegaba el profesor, mientras me senté en la silla del escritorio que era muy cómoda y de cuero negro. 'de seguro esta la trajo el profesor'-pensé-'porque no estaba aquí la última vez'. Me senté muy cómoda y cerré los ojos mientras esperaba, pero demasiado pronto escuché la puerta abrirse y revelar al chico más guapo que había visto en mi vida.

Me quedé literalmente boquiabierta, nunca había visto a nadie tan hermoso en toda mi vida, ni siquiera en las películas o en las revistas, bueno Cristiano Ronaldo y David Beckham no eran nada en comparación, lo cual es mucho decir. Era alto, como de 1.90 m de estatura, delgado pero al mismo tiempo musculoso, aunque no exagerado; eso lo puedo decir porque las mangas de su camisa negra estaban dobladas hasta sus codos y dejaban ver unos brazos fuertes, y los primeros tres botones del frente de su camisa estaban desabrochados, dando una buena vista de su pecho bien trabajado. Su piel era muy blanca, casi pálida pero muy hermosa. Su cabello de un color bronce bastante extraño y un poco despeinado, pero le sentaba a la perfección. Y hablando de perfección, su rostro de dios griego con facciones tan perfectas que parecía esculpido en piedra, y luego esos ojos verdes tan penetrantes y hermosos que cualquiera se derretiría con solo mirarlos. Síp, definitivamente no había visto nunca a nadie igual. 'Seguro ha de ser un nuevo estudiante, aunque no he escuchado hablar de ninguno, pero es muy joven, así que no hay otra explicación'- pensé.

Recordando como respirar y aclarándome la garganta, rompí el silencio:

"Hola, cómo estás? Tú debes ser un nuevo estudiante aquí en Forks, nunca te había visto. Cómo te llamas?"- pregunté lo más casual que pude.

Me dirigió una media sonrisa que casi me corta la respiración y me respondió "Hola me llamo Edward Cullen, es un placer conocerte….."

"Bella, me llamo Bella Swan, también es un placer conocerte Edward"- me acerqué para estrechar su mano, pero al momento que lo hice sentí una descarga eléctrica como si me hubiera quedado pegada a los cables de la luz, aunque esta era una sensación por demás placentera.

Nos quedamos mirando por un momento y luego me preguntó con su hermosa voz aterciopelada "qué haces aquí tan temprano? Faltan todavía varios minutos para que inicien las clases".

"Sí ya lo sé, pero estoy esperando al nuevo profesor de Literatura, voy a hacer mi servicio social con él, pero la verdad me gustaría conocerlo antes de ir a mi primera clase. Tú primera clase es Literatura? O necesitas que te ayude a encontrar algún salón?"

"No, de hecho Bella, yo soy a quién estás esperando. Soy el nuevo profesor de Literatura y este es mi salón. Me da gusto saber que vamos a estar trabajando juntos"

No lo puedo creer, este era el nuevo profesor y yo iba a trabajar con él. Este es mi día de suerte o qué? _Cállate Bella, tú nunca habías tenido estos pensamientos, suenas a una de esas chicas bobas._ Sin pensarlo le dije

"Pero eres muy joven, estás bromeando conmigo?"

Con otra sonrisa me contestó. _Wow parece salido de un comercial de pasta dental._

"No Bella no estoy bromeando, hace apenas 3 años que me gradué de este mismo colegio, pero el director sabe de mi pasión por los libros, así que me contrató. Además he tomado algunas clases de Literatura avanzada, así que espero hacer un buen trabajo"

"Entonces le pido una disculpa Mr. Cullen, por dirigirme a usted con tanta confianza. No sabía que era el profesor, prometo hablarle con más respeto"-dije avergonzada, sonrojándome en uno de los tantos niveles de rojo que sólo yo soy capaz de proyectar.

"No te disculpes Bella, me alegra que me llames por mi nombre, aunque en clase no es muy apropiado. Pero cuando no estemos en clase me gustaría que sólo me llamaras Edward, eso de Mr. Cullen me hace sentir mayor"-dijo mientras reía, y su risa era musical y hermosa, tan contagiosa que no me quedó más remedio que reírme con él.

"Eso me gustaría Edward, bueno ahora te dejo, tengo que ir a mi primer clase, a qué hora quieres que venga para ponernos de acuerdo en lo que te voy a ayudar?"

"Si no es un inconveniente me gustaría verte a la hora del almuerzo, podemos comer algo aquí en el salón mientras nos ponemos de acuerdo, no quiero interrumpir ninguna de tus clases, sé de buena fuente que eres un muy buena estudiante"-dijo mientras sonreía, dejando ver unos dientes perfectos y blancos.

Me sonrojé como siempre y respondí "claro que no es ningún problema, te veo a la hora del almuerzo, bye"- y salí disparada a mi clase de Español.

EPOV

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, la chica más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, y créanme que he visto muchas chicas. Era delgada y hermosa, con una piel casi tan blanca como la mía que parecía tan suave como el terciopelo, sobre todo con ese color oscuro de su blusa, la cual por cierto, dejaba ver el inicio de sus senos, con un escote poco pronunciado y elegante. Traía unos jeans desgarrados, a la moda, que se amoldaban perfectamente a las curvas de su cuerpo. Tenía un cabello hermoso, por debajo de los hombros y de color castaño oscuro. Y su rostro era como el de un ángel, ni siquiera creo que usara maquillaje y seguramente ni lo necesitaba, era de una belleza natural y esos ojos color chocolate tan cautivadores que no pude hacer otra cosa que ver a través de ellos. Sip, nunca había visto nada igual.

Ella se presentó conmigo, creyendo que yo era un nuevo estudiante, puesto que soy muy joven para ser maestro. Su voz era el sonido más hermoso del mundo y estaba algo avergonzada cuando le dije que yo era el profesor. Pero me sentí feliz cuando me dijo que ella era la alumna que iba a hacer el servicio social conmigo, eso significa que la voy a ver todos los días. La cité durante el almuerzo para ponernos de acuerdo con su horario, pues no quiero interrumpir ninguna de sus clases.

Mientras tanto me senté en mi nueva silla de cuero negro que mandé traer para estar más cómodo y me percaté de que el aroma de Bella seguía allí, llenando la habitación, un aroma como a fresas que me embriagó por completo. _Cállate Edward, no puedes estar pensando en ella de esa manera, ella es tu alumna y además va a trabajar contigo. Qué te sucede? Nunca habías pensado así de una chica, aunque se ve que ella es muy inteligente y hermosa. Pero no puede ser así qué compórtate como el caballero que eres y concéntrate en tu trabajo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, son de la mejor escritora Stephenie Meyer. Ojalá me perteneciera Robert Pattinson, jeje.**

**A/N: Hola chicos, gracias por leer esta historia, como prometí estaré actualizando muy seguido, así que aquí está el tercer capítulo, disfrútenlo. Espero sus reviews para mejorar esta historia**.

Capítulo 3.

BPOV

Las clases parecían pasar bastante lentas, aunque puse atención en todas; pero no podía esperar a la hora del almuerzo para poder escuchar otra vez esa voz aterciopelada tan hermosa que me quitaba el aliento. _Basta ya Bella, recuerda que es tu profesor. Tu hermoso y fuckin' sexy profesor._

Cuando por fin llegó la hora del almuerzo me despedí de mi hermano y mis amigos haciéndoles saber que tenía que hablar con Mr. Cullen sobre mi horario de trabajo, pero que los vería en la siguiente clase. Me preguntaron si quería algo de comida, pero la verdad es que lo último que sentía era hambre. Cuando llegué a la puerta del salón toqué una vez..Knock

"Adelante, está abierto"

"Hola Edward, ya estoy aquí para ponernos de acuerdo con mi horario"

"Hola Bella, pasa y siéntate por favor. Primero que nada me disculpo por quitarte tu tiempo libre, pero me aseguré que nos traigan algo de comida, no debe tardar. Cómo te fue en tus clases?"

No podía creer o considerado y caballeroso que era, sobre todo siendo tan joven, no era nada como los otros chicos, sin duda era muy especial. "Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, la verdad es que me gustan mucho todas mis clases. Y no te hubieras molestado por la comida, en realidad no tengo mucha hambre"

"No es molestia Bella, además tienes que comer algo, todavía te quedan varias clases. Me preguntaba si te pudieras quedar un momento después de clases para hablar….acerca de la materia, por supuesto"

"Lo siento Edward, pero tengo entrenamiento después de clases y dura como 2 horas"

"Entrenamiento?"

"Sí, no te lo había dicho antes, pero estoy en la selección de soccer del colegio, de hecho este año soy la capitana y no puedo faltar a los entrenamientos"

"No sabía que había equipo femenil de soccer en el colegio, cuando yo estaba estudiando no había"- dijo sorprendido.

"De hecho no lo hay, yo juego con los chicos, soy la única mujer en el equipo"- dije orgullosa

"En serio? Y eres a capitana? Wow debes ser bastante buena"

"Pues modestia aparte, sí, lo soy"-dije riendo, él también lo hizo. "la verdad es que me encanta el soccer y tuve que luchar mucho para que me dejaran jugar, pero los chicos me han aceptado muy bien, la mayoría son mis amigos y mi hermano también juega, así que estoy feliz, el año pasado fuimos campeones y estoy segura que este año no será diferente"- hice una pausa- "crees que será un problema para ti eso de mis entrenamientos? De verdad quiero trabajar contigo, pero si crees que es un problema……."

Me interrumpió antes de terminar "claro que no hay ningún problema Bella, no te preocupes, qué te parece si mañana después de clases nos ponemos bien de acuerdo?"-asentí con la cabeza- "bien, mientras tanto me gustaría darte esta lista con los libros que vamos a estar analizado este año para la clase, me gustaría saber si has leído alguno de ellos?"

Miré la lista que me dio y me dí cuenta que los había leído todos, eran aproximadamente 15 libros de diferentes autores, unos más conocidos que otros, entre ellos estaban algunos de mis favoritos, como _Romeo y Julieta, Hamlet, Cumbres borrascosas y Sensatez y Sensibilidad. _"De hecho Edward, creo que he leído todos estos libros, la verdad son bastante buenos y algunos son de mis favoritos, los tengo todos en casa"

En eso una persona entró con nuestro almuerzo y lo puso sobre el escritorio, después de fue. Edward me miró con sorpresa y dijo:

"De verdad los has leído todos? Wow de verdad te gustan los libros eh?"

"Edward he leído muchísimos libros, estos son sólo 15"

"Sí, pero no son de los más populares para la juventud, mucho los consideran demasiado viejos o cursis, la mayoría no los lee por diversión, sólo para cumplir con las materias"- replicó.

"Bueno pues temo decirte que yo no soy mucho como los demás jóvenes, mi mamá siempre decía que nací con 35 años y cada vez me hago más vieja"

Río ante mis palabras "Pues para tener más de 50 años luces bastante bien"-dijo mientras sonreía y no pude evitar sonrojarme. Wow _Él piensa que luzco bien? Vaya sí que soy patética._

"Deberías comer algo Bella, más ahora que sé que tienes que quedarte a entrenar todavía"

Los dos nos pusimos a desayunar un sándwich y algo de jugo y fruta mientras discutíamos sobre algunos de los libros de la lista para la clase. La verdad la estaba pasando bastante bien, pero demasiado pronto el timbre sonó y me tuve que ir a mi siguiente clase.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos todos en el campo de soccer para el entrenamiento de hoy. Fue bastante pesado, pero todos estábamos muy motivados y esperando con ansia nuestro primer partido. El entrenador Clapp nos separó en dos grupos para poder jugar entre nosotros y mi equipo ganó 5-2. El entrenador nos hizo saber que estaríamos entrenando 3 veces por semana después de clases, ya que nuestro primer partido sería dentro de 2 semanas y teníamos que ponernos en forma. Después de tomar una ducha y cambiarnos, Jacob y yo nos dirigimos a casa y yo me apuré a preparar la cena mientras llegaba Charlie.

Una vez que cenamos me despedí y me fui a mi habitación, no tenía tarea así que me dispuse a re-leer uno de los libros que me había dicho Edward. Mañana tendría clase con él y el primer libro que íbamos a analizar sería Hamlet, así que lo leí entero esa noche y me dormí profundamente.

EPOV

Todavía no podía creer que Bella haya leído todos esos libros, y menos que sean de sus favoritos, también son de mis favoritos, por eso lo elegí para el programa de estudios. Supongo que tenemos muchas cosas en común. A mí también me gustan los libros, los dos disfrutamos de las clases y además nos gusta el soccer, no se lo mencioné a Bella pero yo fui capitán del equipo de soccer los tres años en el colegio. No puedo creer que ella sea la capitana en un equipo de hombres. Creo que tiene razón al decir que no es como los otros jóvenes, sin duda es una chica muy especial, la chica más especial y linda que he conocido jamás. _De verdad tengo que alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza antes de que acabe haciendo lo que Emmett dijo._

Llegué a mi casa y encontré a mi familia en la sala viendo la televisión, menos Carlisle, que seguramente seguía en el hospital.

"Hola familia, ya regresé, qué tal su día?"

"Vaya Eddie parece que tu día estuvo bastante bien, traes una sonrisa de oreja a oreja"- dijo Emmett.

"Emmett, ya te dije que odio que me llames Eddie, y sí para tu información mi día fue bastante bien, mejor de lo que pensaba"

"Alguna razón en especial, hermanito?"- preguntó Alice mientras alzaba las cejas. Ese pequeño duende siempre ha sido muy perceptivo.

"sólo que me fue muy bien en mis clases, Alice"- dije no queriendo hablar de más.

"Me da gusto hijo, quieres algo de cenar? La comida está lista podemos pasar todos al comedor"- dijo Esme

"Claro mamá, vamos"

Una vez en el comedor comenzó el interrogatorio.

"Y bien, Edward, ya conociste al estudiante que te va a ayudar en la clase"- ja, Jasper siempre hace las mejores preguntas.

"De hecho sí Jasper y es una chica, se llama Bella Swan, es una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio y ha leído más libros que yo si eso es posible"- dije mientras sonreía.

"Ya decía yo que por algo venías tan contento"- interrumpió Rosalie

"Qué quieres decir con eso Rosalie?"

"Creo que Emmett no estaba tan equivocado después de todo, parece que alguien se te hechó encima hoy, o fue al revés?"-dijo Rosalié mientras alzaba las cejas.

"Nadie se le echó encima a nadie Rosalie, Bella es una chica muy seria y responsable, además de algo tímida, la verdad estoy muy agradecido de que el director me haya conseguido alguien como ella para ayudarme, es muy inteligente y bonita"- _maldita sea Edward, qué fue eso? Ahora sí que no te van a dejar en paz._

"Vaya creo que mi hermanito quedó algo impresionado con esta chica Bella"-mencionó Alice.

"Creo que me suena familiar el nombre de esta chica Edward, de casualidad no se trata de la hija del jefe de policía Charlie Swan? Creo que tiene un hermano que se llama Jacob. Su madre murió hace ya más de 5 años, pobres chicos"- Esme dijo con expresión maternal. Yo no sabía nada de eso. Supongo que en este pueblo tan pequeño debería haber notado algo antes.

"Creo que tienes razón mamá, ella mencionó que tenía un hermano y cuando se refirió a su madre lo hizo en pasado, no tenía idea"

"Sí bueno creo que la he visto algunas veces en el hospital, creo que hace algunos meses se lastimó una muñeca y tuvieron que enyesarla. Pero creo que te quedaste corto hijo, esa chica no es bonita, la verdad es que es bastante hermosa, ni siquiera tiene que usar maquillaje para resaltar, y además se ve que es encantadora no es cierto?"

"Sí mamá lo es, y tienes razón es bastante hermosa"

"Vaya, vaya Eddie-boy, creo que eso de dar clases resultó muy interesante para ti no?"- replicó Emmett con cierto tono de burla.

"Bueno ya Emmett deja a tu hermano cenar en paz"- dijo Esme. Y con eso todos terminamos de cenar y nos fuimos a dormir. Mañana va a ser un largo día.

BPOV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté muy temprano para tomar un baño. Decidí ponerme una falda corta de mezclilla y una blusa azul sin mangas, ya que hoy milagrosamente era un día bastante soleado y no se veían nubes cerca. Hoy no había entrenamiento, pero tenía que ver a Edward después de de clase, así que le dije a Charlie que iba a llegar un poco tarde.

Las clases pasaron bastante rápido y sin ninguna novedad. El cuarto periodo era la clase de Literatura así que estaba un poco emocionada por volver a ver a Edward y saber qué tal era como profesor. _Seguramente perfecto, como todo él. En serio Bella qué pasa contigo?_

Cuando llegué al salón él estaba de espaldas al escritorio escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, yo era la primera estudiante, así que entré y lo saludé, no sin antes echar un buen vistazo a lo bien que se veía con esos jeans deslavados y su camisa azul del mismo color que mi blusa.

"Buenos días, Mr. Cullen"

"Buenos días, Miss Swan"-dijo mientras volteaba- "wow hoy te ves realmente bien Bella"

Como era de esperarse me sonrojé al color de un tomate "gracias Edward, lo mismo digo". _WTF en serio Bella tienes que controlar esa boca._

Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba mientras miraba directamente mis ojos, pero fuimos interrumpidos por los estudiantes que iban entrando al salón de clase, así que dejé de mirarlo y me dirigí a mi lugar a un lado de Ángela.

"Wow Bella, nunca mencionaste que Mr. Cullen estaba guapísimo"-dijo mi amiga

"Supongo que se me pasó Ángela, no veo que sea importante"- repliqué.

"Ahá Bella, supongo que eso del servicio social resultó de lo más interesante para ti, no?"

"Pon atención Ángela, la clase ya va a empezar" en eso Edward comenzó a presentarse a los estudiantes y le comentó que yo le iba a estar ayudando con la clase, así que para cualquier cosa se podían dirigir también a mí. Todas las chicas me miraban con rabia obviamente, no solo soy amiga de los chicos más guapos y populares del colegio, ahora también paso bastante tiempo con el profesor más hermoso de la historia. _Genial como si no me odiaran lo suficiente._

Obviamente todas las chicas se la pasaron babeando por Edward toda la clase, mientras comentábamos algunos capítulos de Hamlet, la verdad es que no las culpo, hay que estar ciega para no admirar a semejante Adonis.

"Maldita Bella Swan, de seguro algo hizo para lograr trabajar con Mr. Cullen"- dijo Lauren a Jessica. Ah sí las chicas más populares y estúpidas del colegio como siempre echando veneno.

"Nunca había visto a alguien como él, parece salido de una revista de modas"- suspiró Jessica.

"Ya verás Jess, antes de lo que te imaginas voy a tener al profesor comiendo de mi mano, es muy joven y nadie se me resiste ya lo sabes"- replicó Lauren con una sonrisa.

_Cuál es su problema? No le basta haberse acostado con medio colegio, ahora también quería a Edward? Ha, quiero ver que lo intente. Edward no es como los demás, eso creo, eso espero…_

"ya terminaron de platicar Miss Mallory y Miss Stanley?"- replicó Edward- "ahora pueden poner un poco de atención a mi clase por favor?"

"Sí Mr. Cullen"- replicaron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras Edward me guiñaba un ojo. _Oh dios, por qué tiene que ser tan sexy._

Cuando la clase terminó, Edward nos encargó leer otros capítulos de Hamlet y hacer un pequeño ensayo para entregarle en la próxima clase. Era la hora del almuerzo así que esperé que todos salieran del saló para hablar con él.

"Me gustó la clase Edward, creo que eres mejor profesor de lo que crees"- le dije con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por decirlo Bella, aunque no estoy muy seguro, muchos estudiantes se la pasaron hablando durante la clase".

"Ah sí pero eso es tu culpa"- dije sin pensar.

"Por qué es mi culpa?"-preguntó curioso.

_Por ser tan espectacularmente sexy. _"bueno Edward, creo que es bastante obvio, lo que quiero decir es que todas las chicas de la clase no paraban de hablar sobre ti, sobre lo bien que te ves y lo guapo que estás, por decirlo de una manera más apropiada".

"En serio?"-preguntó con una sonrisa-"_todas_ las chicas, Bella?"

Me ruboricé en el instante "bueno, creo que eso no es importante, mejor me voy, tengo que ver a mi amigos en la cafetería, nos vemos después de clases, bye"- salí casi corriendo de allí, pero puedo jurar que lo escuché reírse.

Cuando por fin acabaron las clases me acordé que Jacob se había venido conmigo en mi auto porque el suyo se quedó sin gasolina en la mañana yo todavía tenía que quedarme con Edward, eso era un verdadero problema. Tal vez Edward me deje llevar a Jacob a casa y regresar a la escuela. Espero que no le moleste.

Entré a la oficina de Edward sin tocar y me di cuenta de que estaba leyendo uno de nuestros libros favoritos, se veía tan concentrado que me daba pena molestarlo pero tenía que hacerlo.

"Umh, Edward?"

"Hola Bella, pasa, te estaba esperando".

"Bueno la verdad venía a ver si me pudieras esperar para llevar a mi hermano a casa, es que no trajo su coche y yo necesito el mío, regresaré pronto te lo prometo".

"Bueno Bella, qué te parece si mejor dejas a Jacob que se lleve tu coche y yo te llevo a tu casa más tarde".

"No Edward, no quiero causarte ninguna molestia de verdad".

"No es ninguna molestia Bella, más bien es un placer"- dijo guiñando el ojo.

"Bueno está bien, entonces voy al estacionamiento a dejarle las llaves a Jacob y decirle que tú me vas a llevar a casa".

"De hecho Bella, quiero llevarte a mi casa si no te molesta".

"A tu casa?"-pregunté de repente muy nerviosa.

"Sí, creo que allí podemos estar más cómodos y tal vez comer algo, estoy seguro que a Esme no le importará".

"Esme? Es tu novia o algo así?"- pregunté un tanto decepcionada.

Se rió "No Bella, Esme es mi madre, hace mucho que no tiene ninguna visita y creo que ella te conoce, mencionó que hace algunos meses te vio en el hospital de mi papá cuando te fracturaste una muñeca, ella piensa que eres encantadora".

Entonces lo recordé, el doctor que me ha atendido varias veces en ese bendito hospital también se apellida Cullen. "Tú eres hijo del doctor Carlisle Cullen?"

"Sí Bella así es, lo conoces?"

"Bueno digamos que he tenido varios accidentes y tu papá me ha atendido varias veces en el hospital, es muy amable y atento, un gran médico; creo que es amigo de Charlie".

"Ah sí me olvidaba que eres las hija del jefe de policía Swan, supongo que Carlisle lo conoce bien. Entonces qué dices? Te gustaría ir a mi casa?"

"Claro, estaré encantada Edward, gracias"

"Entonces vamos al estacionamiento a buscar a Jacob y luego nos vamos". Con eso recogió sus cosas y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento. Cuando caminamos hacia su auto, un brillante Volvo plateado, abrió la puerta del copiloto para mí y la cerró una vez que me subí, sin duda es todo un caballero. Luego subió al asiento del conductor y de repente dijo "por cierto Bella, no tengo novia ni nada por el estilo", entonces arrancó el auto.

**A/N: Hola chicos, qué dicen les gustó? O no? Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida, nos estamos leyendo bye**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece Twilight, no soy tan buena escritora.**

**A/N: Hey guys, espero que sigan esta historia. Sigan leyendo.**

Capítulo 4.

BPOV

El camino hacia su casa fue silencioso, pero yo no pude evitar tener una sonrisa tonta desde que me dijo que no tenía novia. No tenía sentido, yo sé que entre nosotros nos puede ni debe haber nada, pero aún así me sentía feliz de que no estuviera con nadie más, además quién dijo que yo le gustara, por dios, él es simplemente perfecto y yo soy solo una más del montón, tan común que hasta debo dar pena. De repente el auto se detuvo enfrente de una casa hermosa, más bien una mansión, enorme y pintada de blanco, de tres pisos de altura y de forma rectangular. Edward abrió la puerta para mí y me ayudó a bajar del auto, debió haber visto mi cara de asombro porque se inclinó con una sonrisa y me preguntó "te gusta?". En ese momento me olvidé de respirar y solo pude sentir su aliento cerca de mí emitiendo ondas de calor por todo mi cuerpo, era ridículo sentir todo eso con solo tenerlo cerca de mí, así que sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

Una vez que me recuperé logré decir

"Es tan grande y espaciosa, es muy hermosa Edward, nunca había visto nada igual"

"Sí definitivamente hermosa". Pero cuando dijo esas palabras me percaté que me miraba a mí fijamente, o a lo mejor sólo lo imaginé, no estoy segura.

Entonces nos dirigimos a la puerta principal y Edward la abrió revelando que el interior era aún más impresionante. Había una gran sala familiar con varios sillones de cuero blancos y una televisión enorme. También había un equipo de sonido impresionante y varios adornos y cuadros bastante hermosos y por lo que se veía, también bastante costosos. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue un piano de cola negro que descansaba a un lado de la gran sala. Edward notó la dirección de mi mirada y me dijo "Tocas el piano?"

"No por dios Edward, claro que no. Sólo lo miraba porque es muy hermoso. De quién es?"

Sonrió "es mío Bella, toco el piano desde que tengo memoria, también algo de guitarra, la música es una de mis grandes pasiones, me gusta componer y tocar mi propia música, es bastante relajante"

_Justo cuando creía que no podía ser más perfecto. Oh dios, sólo le falta jugar soccer y sería mi hombre ideal, ha. _"tocarías algo para mí?"

"Por supuesto Bella, pero no ahora, me gustaría que conocieras a mi familia, si no te importa".

"Oh, lo siento, claro que los quiero conocer, dónde están?"

"Probablemente en la cocina Bella, vamos".

EPOV

"Hola familia, ya estamos aqui"

"Hola Edward, hola Bella bienvenida, Edward dijo que te iba a traer a casa, que bueno que estás aquí, siéntense, la mesa está servida, deben estar hambrientos"-dijo Esme, con esa voz maternal que la caracteriza.

"Hola, usted debe ser Mrs. Cullen, la madre de Edward, creo que sí recuerdo haberla visto algunas veces en el hospital de su esposo"- respondió Bella ofreciéndole la mano a mi madre, pero Esme se acercó a ella y la abrazó dándole un beso en la mejilla. _Lo que yo daría por hacer eso._

"Sí Bella soy yo, pero por favor llámame Esme, estamos en confianza, además seguramente nos estaremos viendo muy seguido ahora que vas a trabajar con mi hijo, siéntete como en tu casa por favor"

"Sí Bella mamá tiene razón, todos estamos muy contentos de conocerte, Edward ha estado hablando mucho de ti desde ayer. Yo soy Alice, la hermana de Edward y creo que tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas, tal vez podamos ir de compras juntas, será genial, verdad Rosalie?"- dijo el pequeño duende dando saltitos y abrazando a Bella. _Genial ahora qué va a pensar Bella de mí, no he estado hablando tanto de ella como dijo Alice, he estado pensando en ella todo el tiempo, que es muy diferente._

"Sí Alice tienes razón ya nos hacía falta otra compañera de compras, además creo que podemos jugar a Barbie Bella, tiene bastante potencial. Hola Bella yo soy Rosalie, soy la novia de Emmett, el hermano mayor de Edward y creo que Eddie no se equivocó cuando dijo que eres bastante hermosa, seguro con algo de maquillaje, peinado y ropa nueva, vas a parecer modelo de revista"-dijo Rosalié también abrazando a Bella. _Lo que me faltaba, ahora ella sabe que la llamé hermosa, trágame tierra, creo que eso de venir a casa no fue una muy buena idea después de todo._

"Hola Rosalie, hola Alice, de verdad es un placer conocerlas"- mencionó Bella sonrojándose en un hermoso color rosa. _Dios es tan adorable. _Pero antes de que terminara de hablar mi tieno hermano Emmett se acercó a ella y le dio unos de sus característicos abrazos de oso, incluso levantándola del suelo.

"No……puedo…..respirar"-dijo mi pobre Bella…….digo, Bella.

"Emmett suéltala, la estás asfixiando"- le reproché a mi hermano

"Oh, lo siento Bella. Hola yo soy Emmett, la verdad es un placer conocerte. De ahora en adelante serás mi nueva hermanita menor". Dijo Emmett por fin soltando a una muy sonrojada Bella. _Parece que toda mi familia puede abrazar a Bella menos yo, que injusta es la vida a veces, aunque abrazarla no es todo lo que quiero hacer con ella. WTF de dónde vino eso Edward, contrólate._

"Hola Emmett también es un placer conocerte, siempre quise tener un hermano mayor; aunque tengo a mi hermano Jacob, pero él es un año menor que yo".

"Hola Bella, yo soy Jasper, soy el novio de Alice y el mejor amigo de Edward, qué bueno que pudiste acompañarnos hoy"- dijo Jasper en un tono muy cortés. _Bueno al fin alguien que no se le echa encima a Bella, sabía que había una razón por la cual es mi mejor amigo._

"es un placer conocerlos a todos, no pensé que su familia fuera tan grande, estoy muy contenta de que Edward me haya invitado a venir, ustedes son geniales"- mencionó Bella mientras nos sentábamos en el comedor y Esme nos servía la comida a todos.

Empezamos a comer y a charlar un rato, mis hermanos empezaron a hacer preguntas a Bella, la cual se veía que estaba disfrutando el momento tanto como nosotros.

"Entonces Bella, háblanos de tu familia"- comenzó Jasper.

"Bueno sólo somos mi hermano Jacob, mi papá Charlie y yo, mi mamá murió hace algunos años. Jacob estudia en el colegio conmigo, pero él está en 2° año; mi papá es el jefe de policía de Forks".

"Oh siento oír lo de tu madre Bella, espero no haberte incomodado, disculpa"-mencionó Jasper.

"No te preocupes Jasper, está bien"-dijo Bella.

"Bueno Edward dice que eres una de las mejores estudiantes del colegio, y que te gustan mucho los libros, por eso le vas a ayudar en su clase"-interrumpió Alice, para hacer más ligera la conversación.

"Bueno no sé si soy de las mejores estudiantes, pero la verdad me gusta mucho la escuela y por eso tengo buenas calificaciones. Pero Edward tiene razón en lo de los libros, me encanta leer, ni siquiera puedo recordar cuántos libros he leído. Pero además de eso otra de mis grandes pasiones es el soccer, he jugado desde niña y ahora estoy muy contenta porque este año soy la capitana del equipo"-dijo Bella muy emocionada. Nunca había conocido a una chica que le gustara tanto el soccer y que tuviera una sonrisa tan linda.

"En serio? Cuando nosotros estudiábamos allí no había equipo femenil de soccer"- mencionó Emmett algo sorprendido, así que lo interrumpí.

"No Emmett, en realidad no lo hay, Bella es capitana del equipo varonil de soccer, es la única mujer en el equipo".

"Wow, debes ser bastante buena entonces, se ve que tienes muchas cosas es común con Edward, Bella".

"A qué te refieres?"-preguntó Bella curiosa

"No te lo ha dicho Edward? Él fue capitán del equipo de soccer durante los 3 años en el colegio y siempre fuimos campeones, el soccer también es una de las grandes pasiones de Edward".

Entonces Bella volteó a mirarme con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate y me preguntó "por qué no me lo habías dicho Edward?"

"No creí que fuera importante Bella. Ahora qué te parece si nos ponemos a trabajar antes de que se haga tarde, no quiero que el jefe Swan se moleste conmigo por llevarte muy tarde a casa, recuerda que él tiene un arma".

"Jaja, está bien Edward vamos, fue un placer hablar con todos ustedes, la comida estuvo deliciosa Esme, quieres que te ayude a lavar los platos?"

"Gracias querida, claro que no, tú eres nuestra invitada, yo me hago cargo de todo, vayan a trabajar".

"Mamá crees que podamos usar el despacho de mi padre para trabajar?"- pregunté.

"Lo siento Edward pero tu papá cerró con llave esta mañana y se la llevó, por qué no trabajan en tu habitación, es bastante amplia y allí nadie los va a molestar".

"No creo que sea muy apropiado mamá".

"Está bien Edward, por mi no hay problema no te preocupes, sólo vamos a trabajar"- mencionó Bella. _Sí desgraciadamente sólo vamos a trabajar._

"Está bien vamos Bella, nos vemos después chicos". Me dirigí con Bella a las escaleras y llegamos a la puerta de mi habitación, me sentía un poco raro, nunca había traído a ninguna chica a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y la sostuve para Bella pudiera pasar. Cuando entró se quedó mirando a todas partes algo sorprendida, era tan linda con esa expresión en su hermoso rostro, como cuando le regalan un juguete a un niño pequeño.

"Vaya Edward, tu habitación es hermosa y muy limpia. Tienes una vista preciosa del bosque. Esa es tu colección de CD's? vaya está más equipada que una tienda de discos, qué música te gusta? Puedo ver lo que estás escuchando?"

"Adelante Bella". Con eso ella encendió el aparato de sonido y empezó a sonar la música.

"Claro de Luna?"- preguntó impresionada.

"Conoces a Debussy?". No creí que ella escuchara este tipo de música.

"Claro, es uno de mis favoritos, me encanta la música clásica, es hermosa y relajante, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes, después de todo eres músico".

"También es uno de mis favoritos, qué otra música te gusta?". Estaba interesado en todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. Bella empezó a mirar mi colección de discos y luego respondió.

"De hecho Edward, me encantan la mayoría de los grupos que tienes aquí, supongo que es otra cosa que tenemos en común, aunque yo no tengo tantos discos como tú".

"Pues puedes llevarte los que quieras Bella, son tuyos".

"No Edward cómo crees, tal vez puedas prestarme alguno para escucharlo y luego te lo regreso"

"Está bien Bella, los que quieras, ya te lo dije, bueno ahora a trabajar ok?"

"Ok, por dónde empezamos?"

"Bueno estaba pensando si me podías ayudar a revisar algunos ensayos que encargué a mis alumnos de primer año sobre _Romeo y Julieta_, y mientras yo reviso los de segundo año, qué te parece?"

"Claro me encanta la idea". Con eso nos pusimos a trabajar en silencio. Algunas veces no lo pude evitar y volteaba para mirar a Bella, estaba realmente concentrada y se veía realmente hermosa; y esa falda que usaba _Oh por dios_, todo el día no pude evitar mirar esas hermosas y largas piernas. Más ahora que estaba sentada enfrente de mí, era difícil concentrarme. Pero obligué a mis ojos a mirar hacia otro lado, después de todo yo soy un caballero y Bella es mucho más que sólo físico, ella realmente es perfecta.

Cuando terminamos de revisar los ensayos ya era algo tarde así que me dispuse a llevarla a su casa, no quería ocasionarle ningún problema. Ella se despidió de todos, incluido Carlisle que ya había regresado del hospital y nos fuimos al coche a toda velocidad rumbo a su casa. Cuando llegamos a su casa me bajé del coche para abrirle la puerta y le ofrecí mi mano para que bajara, ella la tomó y bajó del coche, cerré la puerta, pero no solté su mano.

"Bueno Bella, supongo que te veré mañana, hoy la pasé bastante bien, creo que le gustas mucho a mi familia y me ayudaste mucho con lo de la clase, sé que mañana tienes entrenamiento así que no te preocupes, me puedes ayudar el jueves".

"Si quieres podemos trabajar a la hora del almuerzo, la verdad es que disfruto mucho ayudándote con lo de la clase. A mí también me gustó mucho tu familia, todos son muy agradables, espero verlos pronto otra vez y gracias por traerme a casa".

"No me des las gracias Bella, es un placer para mí, ya lo sabes. Está bien te veo mañana a la hora del almuerzo.". Entonces me acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla. Su piel era tan suave al contacto con mis labios y tan cálida, sencillamente irresistible. "Buenas noches Bella"- le susurré al oído y luego solté su mano muy a mi pesar.

"Buenas noches Edward"- aunque estaba oscuro puedo jurar que la vi sonrojarse. Entonces ella entró a su casa y yo me dirigía a la mía en el coche, preparándome para el interrogatorio de mi familia. _Genial._

BPOV

Entré a mi casa todavía algo deslumbrada por el hecho de que Edward me dio un simple beso en la mejilla y no digamos por el hecho de que me tomó la mano por varios minutos. No puedo creer que algo tan simple como eso me haya hecho sentir tantas cosas. Cuando entré vi que Jacob y Charlie estaban viendo un partido en la televisión, así que sólo les di las buenas noches y me fui a mi habitación, la verdad estaba muy cansada y sabía que mañana sería un largo día, sobre todo por el entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente me di un buen baño, me puse unos jeans negros y una blusa blanca de manga corta, con un pequeño chaleco negro que me hacía ver elegante pero casual, me puse unas balerinas negras y me sequé el cabello hasta que quedó completamente liso. Me puse un poco de sombra en los ojos, delineador y mascara y un poco de gloss en los labios, y estaba lista para el día. Ese día ni siquiera quise desayunar, la verdad no tenía hambre, mi estómago estaba bastante lleno de las mariposas que sentía revolotear cada vez que pensaba en Edward. _Ya dije que soy patética?_

Toda la noche no hice sino pensar en lo increíble que es Edward, no sólo es la personificación del más hermoso de los dioses griegos, sino que además es muy inteligente, culto y todo un caballero. Y por si no fuera suficiente es un gran jugador de soccer. Me pregunto qué hace aquí en Forks en lugar de estar en la universidad, seguro pudo entrar en cualquier universidad que quisiera, incluso con alguna beca deportiva. Aunque no creo que la necesitara, por lo que vi ayer, su familia tiene mucho dinero. Y luego sus hermanos y Jasper y Rosalie, ellos también deberían estar en la universidad, qué raro. Pero no puedo quejarme, la verdad me alegra que estén aquí y que haya tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos, sobre todo a Edward.

Cuando bajé las escaleras hacia la sala me di cuenta que Charlie y Jacob ya se habían ido. A mi hermano siempre le ha gustado llegar por lo menos media hora antes a la escuela para compartir algo de tiempo con sus amigos. En realidad todavía era temprano, pero igual salí de mi casa para dirigirme a mi coche directo a la escuela. Pero me sorprendí al ver fuera de mi casa el Volvo de Edward y él se encontraba fuera de su auto recargado en la puerta del copiloto con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y esa media sonrisa en el rostro que tanto me encantaba. Dejé de caminar y lo miré realmente sorprendida, la verdad no sabía que decir, ni siquiera podía respirar de lo increíblemente guapo que se veía hoy con unos jeans negros y una camisa verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

"Buenos días, Bella. Me preguntaba si te gustaría ir al colegio conmigo hoy"- dijo sin dejar de sonreír. _Quién en su sano juicio podría negarle algo a este hombre?_

"Buenos días, Edward. Umh….me gustaría ir contigo pero recuerda que hoy tengo entrenamiento y me gustaría llevarme mi coche, ya que voy a salir un poco tarde y Jacob va a ir con sus amigos hoy al cine, así que no me va a poder traer a casa"- contesté muy a mi pesar, porque la verdad me hubiera encantado poderme ir con Edward.

"Bueno Bella, estaba pensando que si no te molesta, me gustaría verte entrenar hoy, digo…..a todo el equipo, ya sabes, para recordar viejos tiempos y platicar con el entrenador Clapp. Así que yo podría traerte a casa cuando termines. Qué te parece?"

_OMG el quiere verme jugar? Eso si me va a poner bastante nerviosa, pero como ya dije antes, no hay nada que le pueda negar a Edward si me lo pide de esa manera. Tal vez hasta me pueda ayudar con mi juego, darme algunos consejos de cómo llevar mi puesto de capitana. Síp, tal vez no sea tan mala idea después de todo._

"Claro Edward, no tengo ningún problema. De hecho estaba pensando que tal vez me puedas dar algunos consejos para mejorar mi juego, por lo que escuché ayer eres un gran jugador, así que me parece una buena idea".

"Me gustaría ayudarte en lo que pueda Bella, sería un placer. Entonces vámonos, no queremos llegar tarde. sube". Me abrió la puerta como siempre y la cerró una vez que me subí al coche. Entonces recordé su forma de manejar y me abroché el cinturón en seguida.

"Con tu forma de manejar no veo la forma de que lleguemos tarde Edward"- dije mientras reía y eso lo hizo reír también. Me encantaba hacerlo reír, era el mejor sonido del mundo. "Oye Edward, no crees que haya problema en que lleguemos juntos a la escuela? Después de todo tú eres un profesor y yo tu alumna, no será mal visto por los demás? No quiero ocasionarte problemas".

"No te preocupes Bella, sinceramente no le veo nada de malo. Además yo sólo estoy dando clases por hacerle un favor al director y tú trabajas conmigo, así que no veo cuál es el problema. En cuanto a mi forma de conducir, no te preocupes, nunca he tenido ningún accidente, ni siquiera una multa, me gusta la velocidad pero soy responsable Bella; y más si llevo conmigo un tesoro como tú que cuidar, nunca permitiría que te pasara nada Bella".

Como siempre me puse más roja que un tomate ante esas palabras y tuve que mirar por la ventana para evitar que él se diera cuenta, era demasiado embarazoso. El trayecto a la escuela fue bastante tranquilo, silencioso. Pero no un silencio incómodo, como cuando no sabes qué decir, sino un silencio bastante cómodo. Con Edward siempre me siento bien y puedo ser yo misma, eso me gusta y mucho. Llegamos al colegio en menos de 10 minutos y me abrió la puerta del coche, tomando mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Como supuse todos se nos quedaron mirando como si tuviéramos tres cabezas o algo parecido, incluso mis amigos y Jacob estaban algo sorprendidos, pero no me importó, como dijo Edward no estamos haciendo nada malo.

"Creo que todos nos están mirando Edward, seguro que no te va a causar ningún problema?"

"Ya te dije que no Bella, te preocupas demasiado. Dónde es tu primer clase?"

"Tengo Español en el edificio C".

"Bueno entonces vamos, te acompaño, al fin queda de paso a mi salón".

Caminamos juntos y Edward se detuvo cuando llegamos a la puerta del salón de clase.

"Supongo que nos veremos a la hora del almuerzo Bella, que tengas un buen día"- dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo.

"Ok Edward, nos vemos más tarde, suerte con tus clases". Con eso entré al salón lista para otro día de clases. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, iba caminando por el pasillo rumbo al salón de Literatura, pero Lauren y Jessica me detuvieron en el camino, jalándome del brazo y lanzándome una mirada envenenada.

"Qué te pasa Lauren, tengo prisa, si me permites".

"No te permito nada Swan, ahora mismo me vas a explicar qué hacías tú en el auto del profesor Cullen".

"Yo no tengo por qué explicarte nada Lauren, pero te lo voy a decir para que tu cabecita enferma no empiece a imaginar cosas que no son, Mr. Cullen, me trajo a la escuela porque teníamos que platicar sobre lo que tengo que hacer para ayudarle en su clase, así que no te hagas ideas".

"Mira Swan, ya sé que te estás aprovechando de que según tú le estás ayudando en su clase, pero te prohíbo que des esa clase de espectáculos con él, me entendiste?"

"Mira Lauren, número 1) tú no eres nadie para prohibirme nada, 2) yo no di ningún espectáculo y 3) a ti que te importa lo que Mr. Cullen haga o deje de hacer? Sinceramente no sé cuál es tu problema".

"Mira Swan, te lo voy a explicar para que lo entiendas bien, Edward Cullen es el chico más guapo de todo el colegio, y yo soy la chica más bonita y popular de aquí ok, además soy líder de porristas, eso quiere decir que él tiene que ser para mí, él va a ser para mí, grábatelo bien, así que deja de interferir entre nosotros".

"Jaja, no me hagas reír Lauren, de qué me hablas? Yo no estoy interfiriendo en nada, Edward ni siquiera sabe que existes, además él es un profesor Lauren, no uno de esos chicos descerebrados que babean por ti por todo el colegio, y él no es propiedad de nadie, es un ser humano no una mascota, así que deja de hacerte ilusiones y déjame pasar antes de que agotes mi paciencia y elimine la única neurona que te queda"- ahora sí estaba furiosa, quién se cree esta idiota para pensar que alguien tan perfecto como Edward puede estar con ella? Sabía que era tonta, pero no tanto.

"Interrumpo algo señoritas?"- preguntó Edward que de repente se encontraba delante de nosotras.

"No Edward, sólo estábamos discutiendo algo pero creo que ya terminamos. Vámonos, tenemos cosas que hacer. Con tu permiso Lauren, Jessica". Con eso nos dirigimos al salón de Literatura. Una vez allí Edward me preguntó tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

"De qué tanto hablaban tú y Lauren? Parecía que querías sacarle los ojos o algo"- seguía con expresión divertida.

"De nada importante Edward, sólo trataba de explicarle algo, pero creo que su pequeño cerebrito no le permite entender muchas cosas".

"bueno, supongo que te debo dar las gracias"- dijo Edward mientras reía pero miraba directamente a mis ojos.

"Las gracias? Por qué?"- estaba algo confundida ahora.

"Por defenderme de Lauren y 'la única neurona que le queda'"- genial, escuchó la conversación.

"estabas escuchando?"

"no era mi intención Bella, créeme, pero se me hizo mucho que no venías y salí a buscarte por el pasillo, entonces escuché sus voces y oí mi nombre, así que escuché la última parte de su conversación. Así que gracias por dejar claro que no soy una mascota y que Lauren no debería hacerse ilusiones conmigo". _Trágame tierra, ahora sí que mis mejillas estaban ardiendo y él no hacá más que reírse, ahora qué le digo?_

"Lo siento Edward, es que estaba molesta por la manera en que Lauren me hablaba y me dijo que me prohibía que me acercara a ti y otras tonterías, así que perdí el control un poco. Pero no debí haber dicho eso, después de todo, yo no soy nadie para decidir en quién te interesas, tal vez a ti si te guste Lauren, ella es muy bonita y…..". Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

"No Bella, a mi no me interesa Lauren en lo más mínimo, es sólo una de esas chicas superficiales que creen que el mundo no las merece, la verdad estoy cansado de esa clase de chicas, yo busco otra cosa Bella, alguien con quien tenga cosas en común, que comparte mis intereses, alguien inteligente con quien pueda tener una plática seria, pero que al mismo tiempo sea divertida. Alguien que quiera a mi familia y ellos a ella. Alguien con quien pueda ser realmente yo. Definitivamente Lauren no es esa chica, Bella"- dijo todo eso mirando dentro de mis ojos con una forma tan penetrante y sincera que por un momento desee ser esa chica, la que tendría el honor de estar con él, la que lo haría feliz.

"Bueno espero que la encuentres pronto Edward, y me alegra saber que no te interesa Lauren, tú mereces algo mucho mejor, eres un gran chico".

"Gracias Bella. Ahora qué te parece si comemos algo, ya traje algo de comida, toma lo que quieras. Mientras me puedes ayudar a revisar estos trabajos? Son de primer año, les hice algunas preguntas sobre _Romeo y Julieta_ y sobre su autor y se las encargué de tarea"-dijo mientras me entregaba unas folders con los trabajos.

"Claro que sí Edward, manos a la obra". Apenas terminé de revisar los trabajos para la hora de la siguiente clase y casi tuve que correr para no llegar tarde. Cuando estaba con Edward el tiempo pasaba volando.

**A/N: Hola chicos, este capítulo es un poco más largo que los anteriores. Ya saben que sus comentarios son bienvenidos, sobre todo con el fin de mejorar esta historia. Sus reviews me ayudarán a seguir escribiendo y actualizando.**

**Besos**

**bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twiligth.**

**A/N: Hola aquí les dejo este capi, espero que les guste.**

Capítulo 5

BPOV

Después de clases tenía entrenamiento de soccer y estaba muy emocionada, pero también algo nerviosa al recordar que Edward iría a verme jugar, espero no decepcionarlo y ser lo bastante buena.

En el campo ya me esperaban Jacob y mis amigos del equipo.

"Hola capitana, hasta que por fin te dejas ver, no hemos hablado contigo en todo el día, ya ni siquiera te vemos en el almuerzo, sin mencionar que tu nuevo chofer consume todo tu tiempo libre". Dijo Tyler con un gesto burlón.

"Mira Tyler si he estado mucho tiempo con Edward es porque si no te acuerdas estoy haciendo mi servicio social con él, y con los entrenamientos y las clases no me queda mucho tiempo, así que tengo que aprovechar la hora del almuerzo y el tiempo después de clases. Pero él no es mi chofer ni nada por el estilo ok?". Dije algo irritada con mi amigo.

"Ok, ok Bella sólo estamos bromeando, no te molestes, sabemos lo apretada que está tu agenda últimamente y seguro va a empeorar ahora que empiece el torneo dentro de menos de 2 semanas, vamos a tener partido cada semana por los próximos 3 meses y luego después de navidad, así que espero que estés preparada para lo que te espera capitana, todos contamos contigo"- comentó Eric, con algo de preocupación en su rostro.

"No te preocupes Eric, sé cuáles son mis responsabilidades y pienso cubrirlas lo mejor que pueda, sólo es cosa de organizar mi tiempo, todo va a salir bien, ya lo veras".

"Vaya parece que tienes visita hermanita"- dijo Jacob con una risita tonta.

Cuando volteé a ver a qué se refería vi que Edward se encontraba a un lado del entrenador Clapp hablando animadamente. El entrenador parecía muy contento de verlo, se ve que lo aprecia mucho, de verdad debe ser un gran jugador para ganarse el respeto del entrenador. Miró de repente en mi dirección y me sonrió saludándome con la mano, lo que hizo reír a mis compañeros que de por sí no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre Edward y yo. _Supongo que las siguientes 2 horas van a ser más largas de lo que imaginé._

En eso el entrenador se acercó a nosotros que nos encontrábamos reunidos en medio del campo calentando antes de hacer los equipos para jugar.

"Hola jóvenes, quiero presentarles a unos de los mejores jugadores de soccer que han pasado por esta preparatoria, él es Edward Cullen, supongo que todos ustedes lo conocen, ya que según me informa él es ahora profesor de este instituto, y si logro convencerlo también será mi asistente para el equipo. Así que quiero que den todo de sí en este entrenamiento para que Edward pueda ver sus habilidades y tal vez se interese en ayudarnos. Este joven fue capitán de equipo de soccer durante sus 3 años aquí y siempre fuimos campeones. Además es uno de los mejores delanteros que he visto, nadie ha podido romper su record de goleo en el colegio, aunque Bella está muy cerca, juega tu misma posición capitana, así que creo que puedes aprender mucho de él"- finalizó el entrenador ahora dirigiéndose a mi directamente.

"Por supuesto que sí entrenador, de seguro aprenderé muchas cosas de él, así como el resto de mis compañeros, después de todo somos un equipo, no es cierto chicos?".

"Sí capitán!!!!!"- gritaron todos al unísono lo que hizo sonreír al Edward y al entrenador.

"Vaya, se ve que son un equipo muy unido, eso es de gran ayuda, sobre todo cuando se acerca el torneo y estarán bajo mucha presión. Si puedo ayudarlos en algo no duden pedírmelo chicos, ahora si no les molesta me gustaría verlos jugar". Edward estaba bastante animado, se nota que extraña el soccer. Tal vez si lo hacemos bien él pueda ser el auxiliar técnico del entrenador y pueda verlo más tiempo, eso era una gran motivación, al menor para mí.

"Bueno jóvenes, Bella y Tyler escojan sus compañeros de equipo y empecemos a jugar". Mi equipo consistía en Jacob, Ben, John, Brian, David, George, Eric, James, Laurent, Ashton y yo. El otro equipo era Tyler, Mike, Brett, Adrian, Alec, Demetri, Félix, Marco, Brandon, Jerry y Ken.

Jugamos durante una hora y media y al final mi equipo ganó 4 goles a 2. Yo colaboré con 2 goles y un pase para gol a Ben, el otro tanto lo anotó James. Cuando terminamos el entrenador nos reunió a todos en el medio del campo, nos sentamos en el pasto mientras el entrenador comenzaba a hablar.

"Bien hecho chicos, fue un buen partido. Tengo algunos comentarios que darles, pero por ahora me gustaría escuchar lo que Edward tiene qué decir".

"Gracias entrenador"- dijo Edward-"el entrenador tiene razón ese fue un buen partido chicos, todos son realmente buenos, aunque creo que todavía pueden mejorar, tienen mucho potencial, tal vez pueda enseñarles algunas cosas, es cierto que soy delantero pero conozco muy bien todas las posiciones del juego y estoy seguro que podré darles algunos consejos que les pueden ayudar"

"Eso significa que aceptas ser mi asistente Edward"- preguntó el entrenador esperanzado. De hecho yo también quería que aceptara. Seguro iba a aprender muchas cosas con él.

"sí entrenador acepto, siempre y cuando no interfiera con mis clases no tengo ningún problema, la verdad es que extraño mucho el soccer y esta es una buena oportunidad de recordar buenos tiempos".

"sí Edward, lo sé, es una pena que no pudiste aprovechar esas becas deportivas que te ofrecieron en las universidades, pero me alegro que ahora todo esté bien para ti, y no te preocupes, sé que tu clase es tu prioridad y no vamos a interferir con tus obligaciones como maestro. Bienvenido al equipo Edward"- dijo el entrenador con un apretón de manos a Edward. _Me pregunto a que se refería el entrenador cuando dijo que Edward no pudo aprovechar sus oportunidades en la universidad. Supongo que después lo averiguaré._

"Sí Edward bienvenido, no tengo ninguna duda en que todos nos beneficiaremos de que estés con nosotros, estamos dispuestos a aprender todo lo necesario para mejorar nuestro juego, ese campeonato será nuestro otra vez, estoy segura"-dije mientras yo también le extendía mi mano como señal de bienvenida. Él la tomó y sin soltarla me dijo.

"Gracias Bella, y te tengo que decir que estoy muy impresionado, eres realmente mejor de lo que pensé; sin embargo, tengo algunas ideas para mejorar tus tiros de media distancia y tal vez podamos trabajar con tu pierna izquierda, creo que le falta fuerza a tus tiros de zurda". _Tú puedes trabajar con cualquier parte de mi cuerpo cuando quieras. _Fue lo que pensé, obviamente no lo iba a decir en voz alta, no quería pensar de esa manera sobre Edward, pero no lo podía evitar. _Malditas hormonas, hasta ahora se les ocurre manifestarse._

Entonces solté su mano y por fin respondí con una sonrisa "Claro que sí Edward, eso sería de mucha ayuda, gracias".

"Bueno chicos, ya vayan a los vestidores y tomen una ducha, hoy ha sido un día muy largo y mañana es día de escuela, así que apúrense y los veo el viernes a la misma hora. Bella antes de que te vayas me gustaría hablar contigo y con Edward si no te importa".

"Claro que no entrenador, de qué se trata?" pregunté mientras todos los chicos se dirigían a los vestidores y me quedé sólo con ellos dos.

"La verdad me gustaría que ustedes dos pudieran trabajar en equipo para ayudar a los demás, este será un torneo bastante largo y extenuante, me acabo de enterar que admitieron a otros 5 equipos, ahora seremos 15 en total y parece que todos son bastante buenos"- dijo dirigiéndose a Edward y a mí.

"Nosotros también somos buenos entrenador, y ese trofeo no se ha separado de esta escuela durante años y esta no va a ser la excepción, nuestros jugadores están en muy buena forma y todos estamos muy motivados. Y ahora con Edward con nosotros seguro mejoraremos mucho. No se preocupe entrenador, creo que Edward y yo trabajaremos juntos sin ningún problema". Dije muy segura de mí misma. Aunque estaba sorprendida por la noticia de los otros equipos, debía mantenerme positiva por el bien de todo el equipo, incluida yo.

"Sí entrenador Clapp, no se preocupe. De hecho Bella me ha estado ayudando con mi clase de Literatura como parte de su servicio social, así que tendremos los mismos horarios, tal vez en algún tiempo libre lo podamos aprovechar para plantear algunas estrategias y luego comentarlas con usted". Dijo Edward muy emocionado. Sin duda extrañaba el soccer. Tal vez pueda encontrar alguna ocasión para preguntarle por qué no siguió jugando en alguna universidad.

"Me alegra saber que ustedes se llevan bien y que puedan trabajar juntos, ese es un gran alivio para mí. Bueno los veo el viernes, me tengo que ir y bienvenido de nuevo Edward". Con eso se despidió el entrenador y se dirigió al estacionamiento. Nos quedamos allí sólo Edward y yo.

"Bueno Edward, tengo que ir a cambiarme. Te molestaría esperarme un momento? Enseguida regreso. De seguro los chicos ya se fueron al cine y tú todavía vas a llevarme a casa, espero no estarte quitando mucho tiempo". Dije un poco avergonzada de que él todavía tuviera que esperarme.

"No es ningún problema para mí Bella y yo mismo me ofrecí a llevarte así que no pienses que me estás quitando el tiempo, me gusta estar contigo…..bueno para platicar y eso, ya sabes y trabajar y…". Empezó a balbucear Edward, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso, que raro.

"Está bien Edward, ya entendí ahora vuelvo ok? Te veo en el estacionamiento"- y me dirigí a los vestidores a tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa.

EPOV

Estuve en el estacionamiento esperando mientras Bella salía de los vestidores. Hoy ha sido un día muy interesante, por fin vi jugar a Bella y debo admitir que es bastante buena, además el uniforme le sienta bastante bien, se ve realmente sexy. Estoy emocionado por ser el asistente del entrenador, eso quiere decir que voy a pasar más tiempo con Bella, últimamente lo único que quiero es estar cerca de ella, todo esto es muy nuevo para mí, nunca me había sentido así antes, pero ya decidí que voy a dejar que las cosas pasen por sí solas, tal vez podamos ser buenos amigos o algo por el estilo. Además he extrañado mucho el soccer, debido a lo que pasó con mamá no pude seguir jugando, así que voy a provechar esta oportunidad para ayudar a los chicos.

"Hola Edward, gracias por esperar, me tardé mucho?". Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos y cuando se acercó a mí inmediatamente me invadió el aroma a fresas de su shampoo, olía delicioso.

"No Bella, de hecho regresaste bastante rápido. Nos vamos?"

"Sí claro". Le abrí la puerta del auto para que entrara y la cerré después de ella. Subí al auto y me dirigí a su casa. De repente ella rompió el silencio.

"Edward, te puedo hacer una pregunta? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero la verdad tengo algo de curiosidad…"

"Adelante Bella. Puedes preguntar lo que quieras". Para entonces ya había estacionado enfrente de su casa, el colegio no estaba tan lejos y con mi manera de conducir llegamos demasiado rápido.

"Bueno…sólo me preguntaba…por qué no estás en la universidad? Por qué dejaste escapar las oportunidades para jugar soccer que te ofrecieron? La mayoría de los chicos darían lo que fuera por salir de Forks, sobre todo cuando se tienen esas posibilidades. No me tienes qué contestar si no quieres de acurdo?". Bella estaba algo avergonzada, pero sus ojos me decían que de verdad quería saber así que se lo dije.

"Está bien Bella, lo que pasó fue que cuando Alice y yo nos graduamos de la preparatoria, mi mamá estuvo muy enferma, tuvo algunos problemas cardiacos y necesitaba muchos cuidados. Mi papá le contrató una enfermera de las que trabajan en el hospital, pero nosotros no nos quisimos separar de ella. Emmett se regresó de Seattle junto con Rosalie y Jasper, que ya tenían un año en la universidad, y decidieron tomar sus clases por internet, sólo tienen que ir al campus una vez por mes para hacer algunas prácticas o presentar exámenes. Alice y yo hicimos lo mismo Bella, yo estoy tomando algunas materias por internet y cualquier práctica que necesito la hago en el hospital con mi papá, el ser hijo de uno de los mejores cirujanos del país tiene sus ventajas, sobre todo para mi carrera de medicina".

"Entonces estás estudiando para ser médico?". Preguntó muy sorprendida.

"Sí, así es. Siempre me había gustado la carrera de mi padre, pero después de lo que sucedió con mamá y al ver cómo Carlisle la ayudó a recuperarse, estuve seguro que eso era lo que quería, ayudar a las personas, sobre todo a aquellos a los que amo".

"Pero… cómo logras hacer tantas cosas Edward? La universidad, las clases en el colegio, y ahora hasta asistente del entrenador Clapp, sin mencionar lo que tú mismo has hecho por Esme. Quiero decir que eres muy joven para tener tantas responsabilidades y aún así nunca estás de mal humor ni te quejas de nada, de verdad te admiro, yo nunca podría con todo eso".

"En realidad no es gran cosa Bella, las cosas no se vuelven tan pesadas cuando te gusta lo que haces, como ya te dije me encanta estudiar medicina y con mi padre como tutor, las cosas son mucho más simples. Y en cuanto a la clase de Literatura y el soccer, lo hago por gusto, es más bien un hobbie para mí que una responsabilidad". Contesté sinceramente, en realidad disfrutaba hacer todo eso.

"Supongo que tienes razón. Por cierto, lamento lo de Esme, pero ella está bien ahora verdad? Ayer que fui a tu casa se veía muy saludable".

"Sí Bella, ella está bien, pero debe tener mucho cuidado para no recaer, ese tipo de padecimientos no se deben de tomar a la ligera".

"Pero…cuando ella esté realmente bien…te vas a ir? Vas a terminar la universidad en Seattle?". Parecía un poco triste ante la idea.

"No Bella, no pienso irme a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, voy a tratar de hacer todo lo que pueda aquí en el hospital. Siempre me ha gustado vivir aquí, y mi familia y mis amigos están aquí también". _Y tú estás aquí también-pensé pero obvio no se lo dije, en realidad no estoy seguro de lo que siento por ella todavía._

"Me alegra escuchar eso Edward, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo, tenemos muchas cosas en común y me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. Además me agrada mucho tu familia, tal vez pueda convivir con ellos también, claro, si tu quieres…". _Está bromeando? Claro que quiero ser su amigo, me encanta estar con ella._

"Pensé que estaba más que claro que yo también quiero ser tu amigo Bella, quiero decir que, te presenté a mi familia, voy a ir a los entrenamientos contigo y hasta vengo por ti para ir a la escuela". Dije mientras sonreía, lo cual la hizo reír también, su risa era el mejor sonido del mundo y me gustaba saber que yo la provocaba.

"Gracias, Edward. Ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo que preparar la cena y hacer mi tarea. Te veo mañana en clase. Vamos a trabajar después del colegio?".

"Sí, te parece si vamos a mi casa de nuevo. A los chicos les encantará verte".

"Claro, yo también tengo ganas de verlos, y a Esme". Dijo verdaderamente emocionada.

"Entonces está decidido, mañana paso por ti para ir a la escuela, y no quiero quejas ahora somos amigos y puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas, ok?"

"Ok, Edward, lo que tú digas. Buenas noches". Al decir eso me bajé del coche para abrirle la puerta, salió del coche y le di un beso en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches Bella, nos vemos mañana".

Entonces me dirigí a mi casa un poco cansado, pero emocionado porque mañana Bella iría otra vez a mi casa.

BPOV

Después de cenar, me fui a mi habitación, estaba bastante cansada, hoy había sido un día muy largo pero también muy productivo. Había averiguado lo de Edward y la universidad y me sorprendió lo que me dijo. Cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de que es totalmente perfecto, ama tanto a su familia que se quedó aquí en lugar de aprovechar todas las oportunidades que se le presentaban. Pero además está estudiando medicina porque quiere ayudar a los demás. Y ahora somos amigos. Mañana voy a volver a su casa y espero ver a sus hermanos y a Esme, ellos me caen realmente bien, seguro será un buen día.

**A/N: Bueno sé que no es muy largo pero Edward y Bella se están conociendo mejor y ahora son amigos, claro que eso no durará mucho. Ya queremos verlos juntos no? Reviews para animarme a seguir escribiendo.**

**Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twilight, ojalá Robert Pattinson sí, jeje.**

**A/N: Hola espero que les guste este capi. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida. Reviews please.**

Capítulo 6. Nuevos amigos.

BPOV

Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para darme un baño, me sequé bien ye cabello y me puse unos jeans blancos y una blusa azul de un solo hombro y sin mangas, ya que la temperatura era bastante agradable. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, algo muy natural. Bajé a la cocina y me comí una barra de cereal con algo de leche y me lavé los dientes. Charlie se había ido desde muy temprano y Jake se fue unos minutos antes de que yo saliera de mi casa para encontrarme con Edward, con la puerta del copiloto abierta para que yo entrara a su coche.

"Buenos días Bella, sube".

"Hola Edward, gracias". Subió al coche por el lado del conductor y antes de arrancar el vehículo, me miró y me dijo.

"Estás muy bonita hoy Bella. Cómo estuvo tu noche?".

Sonrojándome como de costumbre le respondí "gracias Edward, pues después de cenar hice mi tarea, lo que incluye el ensayo de _Hamlet_ para tu clase, por cierto, espero tener una buena nota profesor". Le dije con una sonrisa, lo que hizo que él también se riera.

"Ya veremos Miss Swan, no es fácil impresionarme".

"Bueno, y qué tal tu noche Edward?"

"Pues estuve revisando algunas cosas para la clase de hoy y también estudiando un poco algunos de los temas para mis clases de la universidad. Luego fui al hospital con Carlisle para ayudarle con algunos pacientes, ya que el otro médico de guardia tuvo una emergencia y no pudo asistir. Así que sólo dormí un par de horas".

"Debes estar agotado Edward, tal vez deberíamos dejar lo de ir a tu casa para otro día, así podrás descansar más tiempo".

"Claro que no Bella, me siento bien, no te preocupes, además si de verdad quiero ser médico debo acostumbrarme a esto. Ahora vámonos antes de que se haga tarde". Con eso arrancó el coche y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en el colegio.

"Gracias por traerme Edward, nos vemos a la hora de la clase, bye".

"Bye, Bella".

La tercera hora era mi clase de Literatura. Edward nos pidió que entregáramos nuestros ensayos antes de iniciar. Hoy seguiríamos analizando otros capítulos de Hamlet y tuvimos un pequeño debate acerca de los personajes de la obra, fue muy divertido…al menos para mí.

A la hora del almuerzo por fin pude sentarme con mis amigos en la cafetería y comer algo mientras platicábamos. Todos estaban muy emocionados de que Edward nos fuera a ayudar en los entrenamientos, todos excepto Mike. "Pues yo no entiendo por qué el entrenador quiere que el profesor Cullen nos ayude, es decir, ya somos lo bastante buenos y no lo necesitamos; además, es un prepotente que se cree mejor que nosotros solo porque fue campeón tres años….ah y claro…porque todas las chicas del colegio están locas por él". Dijo Mike destilando veneno.

"Edward no es así Mike, si no lo conoces mejor no opines ok, además, será de gran ayuda para el equipo, ya sé que somos buenos, pero también los otros equipos lo son, así que no debemos confiarnos". Dije defendiendo a Edward.

"Está bien Bella, lo que tú digas. Ahora vámonos o llegaremos tarde a la próxima clase".

El día pasó volando, y ya me encontraba en el estacionamiento a un lado del Volvo esperando a Edward. Lo vi caminar hacia mí.

"Hola Bella, disculpa la tardanza pero estaba en una reunión con el director".

"Está bien Edward, yo también acabo de salir, no te preocupes".

"Hey Bella, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?". Preguntó de repente Mike, que se encontraba a un lado de nosotros. "A solas, si no te importa". Dijo mirando a Edward.

"Está bien Mike, pero sólo un minuto, tengo algo de prisa. Ahora vuelvo Edward". Nos alejamos solo algunos metros y entonces me dirigí a Mike.

"Qué necesitas Mike?".

"Bueno Bella, me preguntaba si querrías ir al cine conmigo mañana después del entrenamiento, y tal vez después a cenar. Qué dices?" _Oh no, no de nuevo, pensé que ya lo había superado._

"Mira Mike, te agradezco la invitación, pero tengo cosas que hacer, entre las clases, el servicio social y los entrenamientos, no me queda mucho tiempo libre, lo siento". Contesté de la manera más educada que pude. Miré un poco hacia donde estaba Edward y me percaté de que nos piraba fijamente.

"Está bien Bella, tal vez en otra ocasión. Supongo que te veré mañana". Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia su auto. Caminé hacia el Volvo donde Edward ya había abierto la puerta para mí antes de subir al coche y conducir hacia su casa. De repente preguntó.

"Y qué quería Newton? Si se puede saber". Dijo de forma casual.

"Ah, bueno…sólo quería invitarme a salir mañana después del entrenamiento".

"Oh, así que tienen una cita?"

"No, le dije que con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer, no me queda mucho tiempo libre".

"Si quieres puedes ir Bella, tal vez hoy podamos avanzar en el trabajo para la clase y tengas la noche libre, no hay problema de veras, además va a ser viernes y tienes derecho a divertirte…". Dijo con un tono raro en la voz que no pude identificar.

"No Edward, en realidad no quiero ir. Me agrada Mike, pero sólo como amigo y no quiero que malinterprete las cosas".

"Ok, si eso es lo que quieres…". Me dijo Edward mientras se estacionaba fuera de su casa. Pero noté que de repente tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

EPOV

Estaba en el estacionamiento esperando que Bella terminara su conversación con Mike, cuando vi que él le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella y ella se dirigió hacia mí. No pude evitar sentir algo de celos por ese tal Newton. En el camino a casa Bella me dijo que Mike la había invitado a salir, pero ella lo rechazó, pues sólo lo quiere como amigo. Aunque eso me alivió un poco, todavía estaba algo molesto, aunque no quería que Bella lo notara, pues yo no tenía ningún derecho de sentirme así, pero no lo pude evitar, no quería que Mike se volviera a acercar a ella de esa manera, aunque no puedo decir que lo culpo, cualquiera querría estar cerca de ella de todas las formas posibles.

Tal vez llegaría el día en que ella le dijera que sí, después de todo él es uno de los chicos más populares del colegio y las chicas lo consideran bien parecido. Además también está en el equipo de soccer y pasa mucho tiempo cerca de ella. No voy a mentir, esto no me agrada para nada.

BPOV

Nos bajamos del coche y antes de que Edward pudiera abrir la puerta Alice salió a recibirnos con una gran sonrisa y dando saltitos.

"Oh Bella, que bueno que viniste, la comida ya está servida, pasen, ya están todos en el comedor".

"Gracias Alice, qué gusto volver a verte". Dije mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor, donde estaban ya todos sentados, incluso el Dr. Cullen. Pero antes de que pudiera saludarlos me vi atrapada en uno de los abrazos de oso de Emmett.

"Vaya Emmett, a mí también me da gusto verte". Apenas alcancé a decir, pues me faltaba el aire.

"Hola hermanita Bella, que bueno que estás aquí, cómo te ha tratado Eddie eh? Espero que bien o se las verá conmigo".

"Ya bájala Emmett, no la dejas respirar. Yo la he tratado muy bien ok? Y por favor ya no me digas Eddie. Buenas tardes a todos familia. Papá qué milagro que estás aquí a esta hora?". Preguntó Edward a Carlisle mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una de las sillas del comedor y él se sentaba a mi lado.

"Bueno hijo, sólo vine a comer con ustedes; tu mamá me dijo que ibas a traer a Bella y quería saludarla. Cómo has estado Bella?"

"Oh, muy bien Carlisle, gracias. Y buenas tardes a todos, me alegra mucho volver a verlos". Dije sinceramente.

"Es un gusto tenerte aquí querida, espero que te guste el pollo, o puedo prepararte otra cosa si quieres". Mencionó Esme con voz maternal.

"Pollo está bien Esme, me encanta, gracias". Nos dispusimos a comer mientras charlábamos. Era raro lo bien que me sentía entre estas personas, era como si fueran mi propia familia y apenas los conocía. Pero todos son muy amables y me hacen sentir bienvenida, cosa que agradezco mucho.

"La comida estuvo deliciosa mamá. Creo que Bella y yo debemos ir a trabajar un poco antes de que se haga tarde, estaremos en mi habitación si necesitan algo. Vamos Bella?". Preguntó Edward.

"Sí Edward, muchas gracias por la comida Esme, realmente exquisita, tal vez me puedas dar la receta para hacerla en casa. Supongo que Jake y Charlie apreciarían algo diferente para variar". Todos sonrieron un poco ante mis palabras.

"Claro que sí querida, te la voy a escribir y te la doy antes de que te vayas ok?"

"Gracias Esme. Bueno chicos, Carlisle, los veo luego. Creo que el profesor Cullen necesita ayuda con la clase". Dije antes de dirigirnos a la habitación de Edward. Una vez en su recámara Edward sacó de su maletín varios folders con los ensayos de la clase y algunos cuestionarios que había aplicado a los chicos de primer año.

"te parece si me ayudas a revisar estos cuestionarios Bella? Aquí está uno con las respuestas correctas. Mientras yo reviso los ensayos que me entregaron ustedes hoy". Dijo Edward dándome varios folders.

"Sí está bien, disfruta leyendo mi ensayo". Dije con una sonrisa que él respondió inmediatamente. Tres horas después los dos habíamos terminado con todo el trabajo.

"Debo decir Bella, que me encantó tu ensayo sobre _Hamlet_, creo que captaste muy bien la esencia de los personajes. Estoy muy impresionado".

"Eso quiere decir que obtendré una buena nota profesor?". Sonreí.

"Creo que tendrás que esperar hasta la próxima clase para averiguarlo, pero creo que va a ser bastante buena".

"Ja,ja. Está bien Edward, y ahora qué hacemos?". Antes de que Edward pudiera responder Alice apareció en la habitación.

"Deberías aprender a tocar la puerta antes de entrar en una habitación Alice". Mencionó Edward algo molesto.

"Hay hermanito, pero si sólo están tú y Bella, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo malo o sí?". Dijo Alice moviendo las cejas hacia arriba y abajo.

"Qué clase de comentario es ese Alice? Podrías decirnos qué haces aquí?"

"Bueno Edward, en realidad sólo quería hablar un minuto con Bella a solas si no te importa".

"Ok Alice, de todos modos ya terminamos por hoy. Si quieren hablar aquí, yo voy a bajar a la sala con Emmett y Jasper, te veo abajo Bella".

"Está bien Edward". Con eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Alice inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado.

"Entonces Alice, qué querías decirme?"

"Bueno Bella, quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir mañana con nosotros a Port Angeles a ver una película y luego a cenar algo. Vamos a ir Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Edward y yo. Qué dices? Aceptas?"

"Pues no sé Alice, mañana tengo entrenamiento después de clase y tendría que ir todavía a mi casa a arreglarme y regresar aquí…"

"No te preocupes por eso, si quieres puedes venir a arreglarte aquí, yo te puedo ayudar, y de aquí nos iríamos todos juntos". Mencionó emocionada.

"A los demás no les importará que vaya?". Pregunté no muy segura de si todos estaban de acuerdo.

"Claro que no Bella, todos te adoran, hasta Emmett te adoptó como su hermanita y yo también. Todos queremos que vayas".

"Ok, entonces iré, muchas gracias por invitarme, creo que me hace falta salir un poco".

"No tienes nada que agradecer Bella, te dije que seríamos grandes amigas, de hecho considéranos a todos tus amigos. Verás que nos vamos a divertir mucho. Vamos a la sala con los demás, supongo que Edward ya te tiene que llevar a casa".

"Sí, en realidad ya es tarde, vamos".

Salimos de la habitación hacia la sala donde todos estaban viendo la televisión.

"Hey Bella, estás lista para ir a casa?". Me dijo Edward.

"Sí, creo que ya es un poco tarde. Nos vemos mañana chicos, que pasen buenas noches".

"Buenas noches Bella". Dijeron al unísono.

En eso Esme entró a la sala para despedirse de mí.

"Toma querida, aquí está la receta, espero que te sirva. Conduce con cuidado Edward. Espero verte pronto Bella, es un placer tenerte aquí".

"Mañana la vas a ver mamá, Bella va ir con nosotros a Port Angeles y va a venir a arreglarse aquí después del colegio". Interrumpió Alice.

"Es cierto eso?". Preguntó Edward.

"Sí, espero que no te importe".

"Claro que no Bella, me da gusto que salgas con nosotros, va a ser divertido. Ahora vámonos". Edward me llevó a casa, se despidió de mí con un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Yo preparé la cena para mi Charlie y Jake, la verdad yo no tenía hambre así que me fui a mi habitación para descansar. Mañana sería un día muy pesado en el entrenamiento, pero estaba emocionada por salir a divertirme con mis nuevos amigos. Ya le pedí permiso a Charlie y dijo que no había problema. Ahora sólo me preguntó qué diablos me voy a poner. Quiero verme lo mejor que pueda, todos en la familia de Edward son extremadamente guapos, incluyendo a Rosalie y Jasper, todos parecen modelos de revista, y no quiero desentonar 'tanto' a su lado. Saqué una falda negra que me llegaba a la mitad del muslo y una blusa rosa de cuello en V, algo escotada pero no demasiado; guardé el conjunto en una maleta, arreglé mis cosas para el entrenamiento y me dispuse a dormir.

**A/N: Hey chicos, este capítulo es un poco corto, pero quiero dejar lo de la salida a Port Angeles en un solo capi. Prepárense para una buena película de terror y por supuesto Barbie Bella, jaja.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**besos**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: no me pertenece Twilight

EPOV

Salí temprano de casa para pasar por Bella. La verdad estaba emocionado por nuestra salida de hoy en la noche. Aunque he llegado a conocer muchas cosas respecto a ella, aún no sé cómo es estar con ella sólo por diversión, sin pensar en las clases o el soccer, simplemente salir con amigos y convivir. Estoy seguro que será muy divertido. Me pregunto qué pensaría Mike si supiera que a él lo rechazó diciendo que estaba ocupada y ahora saldría conmigo, bueno…no técnicamente conmigo, esto no era una cita ni nada por estilo. Pero igual me gustaría verle la cara a Newton si se entera, de por sí se ve que me odia, me mira como si me quisiera arrancar la cabeza o algo así; supongo que ese es su problema porque tendrá que lidiar conmigo, no sólo en la clase, sino también en el soccer, y no creo que eso le haga mucha gracia.

Igual no voy a aparentar que a mí me cae muy bien Mike, a decir verdad no lo soporto, pero puedo manejarlo, aunque verlo cerca de Bella me enerva, aún no sé por qué, supongo que los amigos también tienen derecho a estar un poco celosos, al menos eso quiero creer.

"Hola Edward, listo para ir al colegio?". Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos una vez que estuve en la puerta de su casa. Subimos al coche rumbo a la preparatoria.

"Sí, supongo que hoy será un día de mucha actividad, con las clases y el entrenamiento. Al menos esta noche saldremos a divertirnos un rato y podemos relajarnos un poco."

"Tienes razón, apenas hace una semana que iniciaron las clases y ya siento la necesidad de relajarme un poco". Dijo suspirando.

Yo reí "supongo que ha sido una semana algo difícil, pero solo es cuestión de adaptarse, veras que con el tiempo nos vamos a acostumbrar. Y…….qué clase de película te gustaría ver esta noche? Supongo que aún no sé tus gustos en ese aspecto". Pregunté de forma casual.

"Um, pues en realidad me gusta de todo, aunque las películas de terror me hacen tener pesadillas no puedo evitar verlas, jaja. En realidad cualquiera estará bien".

"Bueno entonces ya veremos esta noche". Dije mientras me estacionaba en la escuela y bajábamos del coche.

"Nos vemos en el entrenamiento Edward, no pensarás ir vestido así verdad". Dijo riendo. Yo traía puesta ropa algo formal, una camisa verde y pantalón de vestir negro.

"Por supuesto que no Bella, traje una maleta con un cambio de ropa más cómodo. Te veo después de clases". Y cada uno nos fuimos en diferentes direcciones.

_______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Cuando llegué a la clase de Educación física, era la última clase del día, me encontré a Mike en la puerta del gimnasio.

"Hey Bella, te vi llegar otra vez con Cullen en su auto hoy, no deberías andar con él para todos lados. Él es un tipo mayor y además da clases en este colegio, no me gusta que esté todo el tiempo pegado a ti". Dijo Mike un tanto irritado.

"Mira Mike, Edward solo tiene 21 años, y para tu información él es mi amigo, además no tiene nada de malo que nos llevemos bien, acuérdate que además le estoy ayudando con su clase y es lógico que pasemos tiempo juntos. Y a _mí_ no me parece que te creas con el derecho de decirme con quién puedo andar y con quién no". Ahora yo estaba molesta.

"Sólo digo que tengas cuidado Bella, ese tipo no me da confianza y yo también soy tu amigo y me preocupo por ti ok, tú y yo hemos sido amigos antes de que lo conocieras y ahora parece que sólo quieres estar con él".

"Lo siento Mike, lo que pasa es que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, pero siempre seremos amigos ya lo sabes, y no te preocupes, Edward es un buen chico y sólo somos amigos, ya te lo dije". Ojalá no haya notado un rastro de tristeza en mis palabras. No sé por qué pero a veces eso de ser 'amigos' no resultaba suficiente para mí. Pero debía desechar esos pensamientos, después de todo Edward nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, él es demasiado perfecto. Además ni siquiera sé que es lo que siento por él, tal vez sólo esté un poco impresionada por él, puede que con el tiempo se me pase. _Eso espero._

"Es mejor que me vaya a cambiar para la clase Mike, te veo en un minuto".

Cuando la clase finalizó nos dirigimos al campo de soccer para calentar los músculos un poco mientras llegaba el entrenador. Dimos algunas vueltas corriendo alrededor del campo y estuvimos pasándonos el balón un rato.

"Hola chicos, me alegra que todos estén aquí a tiempo. Tengo una reunión con el director para discutir algunas cosas del torneo, pero aquí les dejo a Edward, él va a dirigir el entrenamiento de hoy, espero no tener ninguna queja de ustedes, ok? Edward tiene tanta autoridad aquí como yo, así que espero que lo escuchen y hagan lo que les dice, está claro?". Dijo el entrenador Clapp, dirigiéndose a todos nosotros.

"Sí, entrenador". Dijimos al unísono. Con eso el entrenador se fue rumbo a la dirección y esperamos instrucciones de Edward.

"Bueno chicos, veo que ya estuvieron haciendo algo de ejercicio, así que primero que nada me gustaría saber qué posición juega cada uno. El entrenador me dio una lista con sus nombres, así que cuando los llame ustedes me dirán su posición y cuanto tiempo llevan en el equipo está bien?". Preguntó Edward. Todos movimos la cabeza para decir 'si'.

"Ok. Ben Chenney?"

"Defensa central, este es mi tercer año en el equipo". Contestó Ben.

"Mike Newton?"

"Portero, este es mi tercer año también".

"Jacob Swan?"

"Lateral izquierdo. Este es mi segundo año".

"Isabella Swan?". Dijo con una sonrisa, pero sin mirarme.

"Sólo Bella. Delantero, este es mi tercer año". Edward fue llamando a todos los jugadores para completar su lista.

"Bien chicos, ahora me gustaría empezar con tiros a portería, hagan una fila y los 2 porteros vayan a su posición, primero quiero ver a Mike y después a Brian, ok?". Dijo Edward. Hicimos lo que dijo y nos pusimos a tirar a la portería. Mike era bastante bueno, así que paró varios tiros, pero yo lo conocía bien, así que siempre anotaba, lo mismo con Brian.

"Bien, ahora quiero que hagan parejas y traten de quitarse el balón mutuamente. Va a faltar un jugador, James avisó que no podía venir así que Bella, ven conmigo". Fui hacia él, tomó el balón entre sus pies y empezó a moverse rápido. "Intenta quitármelo Bella". Aunque Edward era muy rápido y sabía lo que hacía, yo también, así que después de solo 2 intentos le quité el balón.

"Ahora tú inténtalo Edward". Dije con una media sonrisa. Empecé a moverme con el balón y al primer intento me lo quitó, era bastante bueno, se movía con mucha habilidad. Hice un puchero y sonrió.

"Sabes que te vez linda cuando haces pucheros?". Me dijo e inmediatamente me sonrojé, entonces se acercó más a mí para susurrar en mi oído "y también cuando te sonrojas". _Dios, creo que ahora estaba temblando ni siquiera pude responder._

"Está bien chicos, es suficiente por hoy, pueden ir a los vestidores. Nos vemos el lunes, que tengan un buen fin de semana". Con eso todos nos dirigimos a los vestidores, yo al lado de Edward.

"Estuvo muy bien el entrenamiento de hoy Edward, creo que todos los chicos piensan los mismo, es bueno tenerte con nosotros". Estaba siendo sincera, en verdad Edward sería de mucha ayuda.

"Gracias Bella. Bueno voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme, te veo en el estacionamiento en 15 minutos, está bien?"

"Está bien". Me dirigí al vestidor de chicas a darme un baño también y ponerme ropa limpia. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento Edward ya me estaba esperando y en cuestión de minutos estábamos en su casa.

Apenas abrió la puerta cuando Alice corrió hacia mí, tomándome de la mano y casi arrastrándome hacia las escaleras.

"Vamos Bella, no tenemos mucho tiempo para arreglarte. Edward, dile a los chicos que los veremos aquí en la sala en media hora, ok?". Edward sólo movió la cabeza diciendo que sí, mientras Alice me llevaba a su habitación.

______________________________________________________________________________

APOV

Esta noche va a ser divertida. Aunque Edward no lo quiere reconocer, es obvio que tiene cierto interés por Bella y ella le corresponde. Bella es muy bonita, estoy segura que con un poco de mi ayuda lucirá fantástica y a Edward se le van a salir los ojos cuando la vea. Tal vez este sea el primer paso para acercarlos más, me encanta Bella, toda mi familia la adora y no podríamos estar más felices de que Edward y ella estuvieran juntos. Pero con estos dos siendo tan tercos, tendremos que ser muy pacientes, mientras puedo darles una ayudita.

"Siéntate Bella, voy a ponerte un poco de maquillaje mientras Rose se encarga de tu cabello"

"Hola Rosalie, que gusto verte". Dijo Bella.

"El gusto es nuestro Bella, que bueno que puedas salir con nosotros". Contestó Rose.

"Gracias. No tienen que hacer esto chicas, sólo me puedo cambiar de ropa. No soy muy de ponerme demasiado maquillaje o arreglarme el cabello". _Está Bella hablando en serio?_

"Estás muy equivocada si crees que vas a salir de esta habitación luciendo menos que perfecta Bella, eso arruinaría mi reputación". Mi comentario hizo reír a Bella, y luego añadió.

"De verdad chicas, creo que soy un caso perdido, por más que lo intenten nunca podría lucir ni la décima parte de bien que ustedes. Parece que todos ustedes fueron bendecidos genéticamente".

"De qué estás hablando Bella? Tú eres muy hermosa, nunca vuelvas a decir eso. El maquillaje, el peinado y la ropa sólo te ayudarán a tener más seguridad. Pero la belleza es algo natural Bella, y tú la tienes de sobra". Habló sinceramente Rose.

"Gracias chicas, ustedes son geniales. Está bien supongo que pueden comenzar, sólo te pido no mucho maquillaje Alice, no me quiero sentir incómoda".

"Está bien Bella, será muy natural, pero antes quiero saber qué te vas a poner".

"En esa maleta está mi ropa". Señaló una pequeña maleta que estaba en el suelo y observé una falda corta de color negro muy bonita y una blusa rosa, pero no había zapatos.

"Bella y tus zapatos?"

"Oh, no Alice, los olvidé por completo. Y ahora qué hago?"

"No te preocupes Bella creo que calzamos igual, tengo las zapatillas perfectas para esta falda. Aunque me gustaría que usaras otra blusa. Tengo una color rojo con un cinturón negro que te quedará perfecta". Comencé a maquillar un poco a Bella, solo algo de sombra, delineador y mascara, y un poco de brillo en los labios. Rose le dejó el cabello en algunos rizos que caían sobre sus hombros. Muy natural y al mismo tiempo elegante.

"Gracias chicas, me veo genial. Ustedes sí que saben lo que hacen, nunca volveré a desconfiar". Dijo Bella mirándose al espejo.

"Qué bueno que te guste Bella. Ahora vamos abajo, los chicos ya deben estar esperándonos". Dije mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación para ir a la sala donde los chicos nos esperaban.

_____________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Teníamos cinco minutos esperando a las chicas, yo estaba algo ansioso por esta noche, espero que todo salga bien y Bella la pase bien con nosotros. Yo opté por vestirme algo casual. Unos jeans deslavados que quedaban flojos debajo de mis caderas y una camisa negra, dejé los primeros tres botones de arriba desabrochados y la mangas de mi camisa dobladas hasta los codos. Me puse unos zapatos negros y algo de colonia, estuve listo en menos de 10 minutos.

Cuando escuchamos a las chicas bajar por las escaleras los tres nos levantamos del sillón para recibirlas en la sala, primero bajaron Alice y Rose, las dos luciendo hermosas como de costumbre, corrieron a los brazos de sus novios y se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada rumbo a sus coches, decidimos que cada quien llevaría su coche, así que Bella iría conmigo. Cuando Bella estuvo a la vista mientras bajaba por las escaleras me congelé, ella es hermosa no importa lo que se ponga, pero hoy se veía realmente sexy, llevaba una falda corta que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, dejando lucir sus espectaculares piernas, una blusa roja sin mangas con un escote poco pronunciado pero suficiente para ver el inicio de sus senos, un cinturón negro alrededor de su cintura y unas zapatillas negras que hacían lucir sus piernas más largas. Su cabello caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y llevaba un maquillaje muy natural, resaltando sus grandes ojos chocolate. Era toda una visión.

"Uhm…wow Bella, te ves increíble". Ella se sonrojó y respondió.

"Gracias Edward, tú también te ves bastante bien, dónde están los demás?"

"C-Creo que ya se adelantaron, tu vas a venir en el auto conmigo. Vamos?"

"Sí vamos". Tomé su mano para ayudarla a bajar completamente las escaleras y sin soltarla la dirigí a mi coche, le abrí la puerta para que subiera y salté al asiento del conductor, encendiendo el motor.

El camino a Port Angeles fue algo silencioso, el único sonido era el de la música clásica en el estéreo del coche. A veces yo miraba de reojo a Bella, ella estaba recargada en la ventanilla con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la música. Y yo no podía evitar echar un vistazo a sus piernas de vez en cuando y a su perfecta anatomía, en verdad era muy hermosa. No sé cómo voy a poder controlarme esta noche estando cerca de ella. Culpo a Alice por esto. Sé que no debo pensar en Bella de esa forma, ella es una chica dulce y tierna, muy diferente a las demás; pero a veces no puedo evitarlo, me siento muy atraído hacia ella y ese atuendo no ayuda mucho.

"Ya llegamos Bella". Dije mientras me estacionaba al lado del Porshe de Alice y el Jeep de Emmett.

Bajamos del auto para encontrarnos con los demás.

"y bien Bella, qué película te gustaría ver?". Preguntó Jasper.

"En realidad cualquiera está bien para mí chicos, ustedes elijan". Respondió Bella.

"Ok entonces debemos ver esa nueva película de terror, dice que es realmente buena". Dijo Emmett realmente emocionado. A veces era muy infantil.

"Está bien ustedes vayan a comprar los boletos, mientras las chicas y yo iremos por palomitas y refrescos". Añadió rápidamente Alice.

______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

En todo el camino a Port Angeles no fui capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra. Edward me había quitado el aliento. Con ese atuendo se veía muy sexy y el estar cerca de él me ponía muy nerviosa. Sentía una necesidad incontrolable de tocarlo, de besarlo. _Oh dios, pero qué estoy pensando? Eso no puede ser, malditas, malditas hormonas traicioneras. No puedo imaginarme cómo va a ser estar en esa sala de cine a oscuras, viendo una película de miedo y al lado de Edward, espero poder controlarme._

________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

Entramos a la sala del cine a ver la película. Buscamos lugares en la parte de atrás, yo estaba en la orilla y Bella a un lado mío seguida de los demás. Cuando las luces se apagaron me volví más consciente de la hermosa chica que tenía a mi lado y no sabía qué hacer, crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho para resistir la urgencia de abrazarla o tomarle la mano, de repente me sentí muy incómodo y acalorado. Vi a Bella de reojo y ella parecía tener la misma postura que yo, lo que me hizo sonreír un poco. La película inició y de vez en cuando mi mano tocaba la de Bella cuando tratábamos de agarrar palomitas del mismo recipiente, la electricidad que había entre nosotros me estaba matando. La película era bastante escalofriante, muy seguido se escuchaban los gritos de las chicas a nuestro alrededor, incluso Bella se veía algo asustada.

De repente en una de las escenas Bella gritó y me abrazó realmente espantada, primero me quedé en shock, pero luego yo también la abracé para calmarla y empecé a dibujar círculos sobre su espalda con mis dedos.

"Sshhh…Bella, tranquila, sólo es una película".

"Lo sé, pero creo que hoy no voy a poder dormir". Dijo sin soltarme. "Tú no estás asustado?"

"Supongo que un poco, esta película es realmente buena".

El resto de la película sostuve a Bella en mis brazos y en ocasiones ella escondía su rostro en mi pecho para no ver algunas escenas que la asustaban. Tenerla así a mi lado se sentía tan bien, tan natural, encajaba perfectamente entre mis brazos. Tendré que agradecerle a Emmett por escoger esta película.

Cuando salimos de cine ya era de noche, por lo que noté que Bella tenía algo de frío. Alice había hecho reservaciones para cenar en un restaurante italiano, así que cada quién se dirigió a su coche para llegar allí. Una vez en el coche le ofrecí a Bella mi chaqueta y ella la aceptó.

"Gracias Edward, la verdad es que tenía algo de frío, supongo que debí haberme puesto otra ropa".

"Creo tu ropa está más que bien Bella. Ahora vamos a cenar, debes tener hambre después de toda la actividad en el entrenamiento de hoy".

"La verdad es que sí, vamos".

Nos dirigimos al restaurante y nos encontramos en la entrada con los demás. Cuando entramos nos recibió un hombre joven que inmediatamente dirigió su atención a Bella, diciéndole…

"Buenas noches señorita, tiene alguna reservación? Si no, no hay ningún problema, en este lugar siempre hay algo disponible para mujeres hermosas". Le dijo besándole la mano.

"De hecho", interrumpió Alice, "tenemos una reservación bajo el nombre de Alice Cullen". El tipo revisó su lista y luego dijo.

"Síganme por favor, su mesa está lista". Le dio otro vistazo a Bella antes de guiarnos a la mesa. Ya empezaba a caerme mal este idiota.

Una vez que nos acomodamos en la mesa habló el tipo "en un momento vendrá un mesero para atenderlos, con permiso".

Poco después llegó nuestro mesero, un hombre joven, como de mi edad, alto y de cabello rubio. Igual que el otro se estaba comiendo a Bella con los ojos, qué les pasa a los tipos de este lugar? Dirigiéndose directamente a Bella, preguntó…

"Buenas noches, desean algo de beber". Dándonos el menú para ordenar.

"Yo solo quiero un refresco, por favor". Contestó Bella de forma educada.

"Queremos una botella del mejor vino de la casa por favor". Añadió Jasper.

"Yo tomaré un refresco también". Sabía que Bella era menor de edad para consumir vino, así que decidí acompañarla. Además tenía que llevarla a su casa y no quería que desconfiara de mí por tomar una copa de vino, lo menos que quería era hacerla sentir incómoda.

"Ok, en seguida vuelvo para tomar su orden, con permiso".

"Vaya Bella, el mesero no deja de mirarte, creo que te ves mejor de lo que pensabas". Comentó Rose con una risita.

"No lo culpo, te ves increíble hermanita, aunque deberías mantenerla alejada de ese tipo Edward". Añadió Emmett. No dije nada, sólo moví la cabeza mostrándome de acuerdo.

"La verdad me siento algo incómoda, ese chico me mira de forma muy extraña". Agregó Bella.

En poco tiempo regresó el mesero con las bebidas y preguntó qué íbamos a ordenar, una vez que los cinco habíamos pedido nuestra comida, se dirigió por último a Bella.

"Y usted señorita, qué desea?"

"La pasta con champiñones por favor". Dijo Bella tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

"Muy bien, en seguida vuelvo".

El mesero regresó con nuestra comida y antes de dirigirse se inclinó más de lo apropiado hacia a Bella y le dijo mirándola fijamente como si fuera un pedazo de carne…

"Alguna otra cosa en que pueda servirle? Lo que sea". Qué le pasaba a este imbécil? Creo que todos captamos el doble sentido de sus palabras porque la cara de Bella reflejaba miedo y molestia.

Así que pasé un brazo por los hombros de Bella, atrayéndola a mí y le hablé al oído lo bastante fuerte para que el tipo escuchara "Sí amor, hay algo más que desees?". Y luego le besé el lóbulo de la oreja, saboreando por un segundo su hermosa y suave piel. _Tienes que controlarte Edward._

Sentí como Bella templaba por nuestro contacto y su respiración se agitó un poco. Sabía que yo solo quería ayudarla a que se librar de ese idiota, así que me siguió el juego.

"No cariño, creo que tengo todo lo que necesito". Dijo dirigiéndose a mí. "Pero si quisiera algo más estoy segura que tú puedes ayudarme". Sonrió, aunque yo sabía que todo era un juego no pude evitar que mi corazón se acelerara por el tono de voz tan sexy con el que había dicho esas últimas palabras.

Ante nuestro pequeño espectáculo el mesero se retiró sin decir nada más, lo que nos hizo estallar a todos en risas.

"Jajaja chicos, la cara del pobre tipo no tenía precio, creo que sonaron bastante convincentes". Dijo Alice que no paraba de reír igual que los demás.

"Gracias Edward, de verdad quería quitarme a ese tipo de encima, jaja". Añadió Bella.

"No agradezcas nada Bella, fue un placer para mí quitarle las esperanzas a ese idiota". Respondí.

Nos dispusimos a cenar y platicar animadamente. La comida estaba deliciosa y yo estaba pasando un muy buen rato con Bella y mis hermanos, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto.

Salimos todos del restaurante y Bella se despidió de todos, pues yo la llevaría directamente a su casa. Llegamos a su casa en poco tiempo y salí de auto para abrirle la puerta, dándole mi mano como apoyo.

"Espero que hayas disfrutado esta noche tanto como nosotros Bella". Comenté.

"Claro que sí, me divertí muchísimo, espero que podamos volver a salir pronto. Nunca me la había pasado tan bien". Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

"Me alegra escuchar eso, te gustaría ir a mi casa mañana a comer y tal vez discutir algunas cosas de la clase y el equipo de soccer? Tengo algunas ideas". Pregunté esperanzado, la verdad sólo quería tener una excusa para estar con ella, no quería tener que esperar hasta el lunes.

"Por supuesto, será un placer".

"Ok, entonces paso por ti a medio día, está bien para ti?"

"No hay problema. Buenas noches Edward".

"Buenas noches Bella".

_____________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Mientras estaba en mi cama tratando de dormir, pensaba en la sensación tan maravillosa que me habían provocado los labios de Edward sobre mi piel, cómo sentí una descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo, en ese momento quise voltear para besarlo en los labios, pero estaba demasiado consciente de que nos encontrábamos en un lugar público y con su familia allí, aunque con lo cobarde que soy no creo que me hubiera animado aunque las circunstancias fueran diferentes. Y cuando me abrazó en el cine me sentí tan bien. Sintió el lo mismo? No lo sé. Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo. Por lo pronto esta noche de seguro estará llena de sueños con Edward.

**A/N: Hola chicos, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, pronto estaré subiendo otra historia a la par con esta, espero que la lean y me den su opinión. Rewiews por favor.**

**besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twilight ni ninguno de los personajes, sólo juego un poco con ellos.**

**A/N: Aquí tienen otro capi, es bastante largo, espero les guste.**

Capítulo 8.

BPOV

Aunque era sábado, me levanté muy temprano; tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes de que Edward viniera a buscarme. Hoy, como casi todos los sábados, Charlie y Jake se habían ido de pesca antes del amanecer y no volverían hasta la noche. Me levanté de muy buen humor, ayer la había pasado realmente bien en compañía de Edward y sus hermanos, y por los vería de nuevo. Desayuné algo rápido y me puse a limpiar la casa, además de lavar la ropa, ya que en la semana no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 11 am y Edward vendría por mí a las 12. Así que me metí a bañar, me puse unos jeans y una blusa blanca de manga larga de cuello en V y mis converse. Me sequé rápidamente el cabello y me puse algo de maquillaje. Mientras esperaba a Edward, me senté en un sofá de la sala a leer un poco, cuando de pronto escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, inmediatamente me levanté para abrir, de seguro era Edward.

"Hola Bella, puedo pasar?". No era Edward, en mi puerta estaba nada menos que Mike Newton.

"Claro Mike, qué haces aquí? Jake no está, se fue de pesca con Charlie y no llegará hasta tarde, quieres dejarle algún recado?". Le dije mientras caminábamos hacia la sala.

"No vine a buscar a Jake, Bella, vine a verte a tí". Me dijo en tono muy serio, parecía enfadado.

"A mí?", pregunté sorprendida, "y para qué? Necesitas algo?".

"Me mentiste Bella, no puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso"

"No te entiendo Mike, yo no te he hecho nada, no tengo idea de qué me estás hablando". Estaba confundida.

"Aah, no tienes idea? Se puede saber qué hacía tú ayer en un restaurante con Edward Cullen?". Preguntó casi gritando mientras se acercaba más a mí. "Te vi Bella, yo también estaba allí, me dijiste que no podías salir conmigo porque estaba muy ocupada con todas las cosas que tenías que hacer, que no tenías tiempo libre. Y con qué me encuentro? Tú en un restaurante con el profesor de Literatura, abrazándote y besándote el cuello. Ya veo qué tan 'ocupada' estabas Bella".

"Mira Mike, yo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ok?, no tienes ningún derecho a hablarme así, tú y yo n somos nada. Esta conversación es ridícula".

"No somos nada porque tú no has querido, yo siempre te he respetado porque pensé que eras diferente Bella, estaba dispuesto a esperarte, pero creo que me equivoqué contigo".

"Y se puede saber con quién estabas tú en ese restaurante Mike?". Pregunté de repente. Sabía perfectamente que el 'gran Mike Newton' no estaría solo en un viernes por la noche, en realidad eso no me importaba en absoluto. Lo que quería demostrar es que en realidad yo sólo soy un capricho para él, nada más, la única razón por la que me buscaba es porque soy la única chica que se le ha resistido.

"Cuando tú me rechazaste invité a otra chica a salir, pero no significa nada Bella, yo sólo te quiero a ti". Dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me apretaba tan fuerte que no podía zafarme.

"Ya veo cuanto me quieres Mike", dije con sarcasmo, "mira, tú no me interesas y sabes tanto como yo, que esto es sólo un capricho tuyo, así es que suéltame y hazme el favor de irte de mi casa". Forcejeaba para librarme de su abrazo, pero él no me lo permitió e intentó besarme a la fuerza.

"qué la sueltes!!!, no escuchaste?". Edward llegó abruptamente quitándome a Mike de encima. Por suerte había dejado la puerta abierta.

"Vaya, pero si es el profesor Cullen, me pregunto qué dirá el director del colegio cuando se entere que están seduciendo a tus 'alumnas', no creo que se alegre mucho". Replicó Mike con voz llena de ira.

"El director no va a decir nada porque eso no es verdad, y si lo fuera, no veo que sea de tu incumbencia Mike, así que como te dijo Bella, lárgate de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara, no estamos en la escuela, así que no tientes tu suerte". Edward estaba igual de enfadado y me ponía detrás de él con gesto protector.

"Sí, ya me voy. Espero que no vengas a rogarme cuando este tipo te deje por otra de sus 'alumnas' Bella, no digas que no te lo advertí". Me amenazó Mike.

"Te vas a ir o prefieres que te saque idiota? Y no vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima o la próxima vez no respondo, me entendiste?". Replicó Edward.

Mike se fue cerrando la puerta con brusquedad y de repente sentí las lágrimas correr por mis mejillas. No podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Por un momento me asusté mucho cuando Mike intentó besarme a la fuerza. Edward me abrazó y yo hundí mi rostro en su pecho, mojando su camisa con mis lágrimas, mientras él me acariciaba la espalda consolándome.

"Sshhh, ya pasó Bella, ya se fue, cálmate por favor, no me gusta verte así".

"L-lo s-siento Edward…e-es que…m-me asusté u-un poco". Dije entre sollozos. Me soltó en el sofá sin librarme de su abrazo y cuando estuve más tranquila, me preguntó.

"Me puedes decir qué fue todo eso Bella? Qué hacía Mike aquí y por qué te habló de esa manera?"

"Bueno, yo estaba aquí en la sala esperando a que vinieras por mí, entonces escuché que tocaban la puerta y pensé que eras tú, abrí y Mike entró y empezó a decirme que le había mentido, que había rechazado su invitación a salir para estar contigo. Parece que estaba en el mismo restaurante que nosotros anoche y vió nuestro espectáculo para deshacernos del mesero, así que pensó que tú y yo teníamos algo. Dijo que hasta ahora me había respetado porque pensó que yo era diferente de las otras chicas, pero que ya no importaba, y entonces intentó besarme a la fuerza y fue cuando tú llegaste. Gracias Edward, si no fuera por ti, no sé qué hubiera ocurrido, él estaba muy molesto".

"No puedo creer que sea tan estúpido como para hablarte así, decirte esas cosas…cómo se atrevió a tocarte? Me dan ganas de ir a buscarlo y romperle la cara, no sería nada para lo que se merece". Dijo molesto.

"No Edward, por favor, dejémoslo así ok? Estoy segura que se le va a pasar, sólo está encaprichado conmigo porque hace tiempo que anda detrás de mí, pero yo nunca he querido salir con él. Supongo que es mi culpa por no decirle la verdad. Por no decirle que no insistiera, que no estaba interesada, en lugar de buscar excusas para no salir con él".

"Eso no justifica que te haya tratado de esa manera Bella".

"Lo sé Edward, pero él es mi compañero de escuela y de equipo, no quiero más problemas ok? Sólo hagamos como que esto no ocurrió. Aunque me preocupa que vaya a contarle algo al director, no quiero que estés en problemas por mi culpa".

"No te preocupes por eso Bella, no creo que diga nada después de lo que hizo hoy, y si lo hace yo le explicaré al director cómo fueron las cosas, que somos amigos, eso no tiene nada de malo. En todo caso tú sabes que yo no necesito este empleo Bella, es sólo un hobbie para mí, así que no es relevante". Me explicó Edward, aunque igualmente me sentía mal, me gustaba tenerlo cerca y poder verlo todos los días en la escuela y no quería que eso cambiara. "Te parece si nos vamos a mi casa ahora? No quiero que estés aquí, hasta que tu papá y tu hermano hayan regresado. No quiero que a ese tipo se le vaya a ocurrir volver". Dijo poniéndonos de pie y dirigiéndome afuera de la casa hacia su auto.

EPOV

La siguiente semana pasó bastante rápido, Mike no había dicho nada y los tres nos habíamos comportado como si nada hubiera pasado, yo no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero era el deseo de Bella y yo lo respetaba. Seguí con mi rutina de pasar por Bella para ir a la escuela y llevarla de vuelta a su casa, en los entrenamientos todo iba muy bien y los chicos habían mejorado mucho. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba cerca de Bella, más me gustaba, y cuando no la tenía cerca, siempre estaba pensando en ella. El fin de semana me la pasé con Carlisle ayudando en el hospital, así que no pude ver a Bella, pero me aseguraba de llamarla de vez en cuando, después de todo los amigos se hablan por teléfono todo el tiempo, no? Aunque tampoco quería que pensara que la estaba acosando ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando llegó el viernes de la otra semana, Bella estaba muy emocionada porque era su primer partido oficial en el torneo de soccer. El partido sería después de clases, pero el entrenador arregló que los chicos tuvieran las dos últimas horas libres para poder estar listos y concentrados en el juego; así que todos nos reunimos en el campo para las últimas instrucciones y preparar la alineación.

"Dónde está Jacob, Bella?". Pregunté al no verlo por ningún lado.

"No pudo venir hoy Edward, se sintió un poco mal desde esta mañana, y Charlie no lo dejó venir, estaba muy triste por perderse el partido, pero no es nada grave, de todos modos le dije a Clarlie que en lugar de venir a ver el partido hoy, mejor se quedara en casa a cuidar a Jake, de todos modos de aquí me voy a ir a tu casa".

"A mi casa?". Pregunté un poco sorprendido.

"Sí, no te lo dijo Alice? Ella llamó a mi papá esta mañana para pedirle que me dejara quedarme en tu casa el fin de semana. Pensé que lo sabías. No te molesta verdad?".

"No, claro que no, es sólo que Alice no me dijo nada, pero me encanta la idea, será divertido". De pronto mi fin de semana parecía muy interesante.

"Bueno chicos, acérquense por favor". Ordenó el entrenador. "La alineación para iniciar hoy va a ser la siguiente: Mike en la portería; Ben, Demetri, John y Alec, en la defensa; James, Tyler, Eric y David, en el medio campo y por último Brandon y Bella en la delantera. Este partido es muy importante chicos, si queremos mantenernos fuertes en el torneo, necesitamos sumar puntos desde el principio, así que quiero que den todo lo que tengan en la cancha, entendido?".

"Sí, entrenador!!". Dijeron todos al unísono.

"Edward, Bella, quiero hablar con ustedes un minuto por favor, los demás vayan a estirar los músculos, no quiero que nadie se lastime durante el partido".

"Qué pasa entrenador?". Preguntó Bella.

"Sólo quiero felicitarte Bella, has trabajado muy duro estas dos semanas y junto con Edward has ayudado mucho a los chicos, este es tu primer partido oficial como capitana y sólo quiero pedirte que no te dejes intimidar, ya sé que ya has jugado por dos años en este torneo, pero ser el líder del equipo es muy diferente, hay más presión, sobre todo al ser la única chica en el torneo, así que ten cuidado. Confío en ti para que motives a los chicos y nos lleves a la victoria Bella, eres lo mejor que tenemos, así que sal a ganar".

"Gracias entrenador, no le voy a fallar, este será nuestro mejor año, se lo aseguro". Dijo Bella con confianza, totalmente concentrada en el jugo.

En poco tiempo las gradas estaban repletas de los estudiantes y la familia de los jugadores para disfrutar el partido.

"Suerte Bella, recuerda lo que estuvimos practicando, lo vas a hacer muy bien, estoy seguro". Le dije antes de comenzar el juego.

"Gracias, Edward". Dijo mientras se dirigía al centro de la cancha.

El partido inició y el primer tiempo fue muy bueno, Bella anotó dos goles en menos de 30 minutos. Para el segundo tiempo nuestro equipo llevaba ventaja de 3 goles a 1 con otro gol de Brandon. Cuando faltaban solo dos minutos para que terminara el partido, Bella llevaba el balón hacia la portería, era muy rápida, así que burló a los defensas y los dejó atrás sin gran esfuerzo, se acercó suficiente a la portería para poder tirar a gol, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hizo, el portero se abalanzó contra su pierna izquierda, en afán de evitar la anotación, el balón entró, pero el pie del portero chocó contra la rodilla de Bella y ella cayó al suelo con un grito de dolor.

"Bella!!". Grité. Ella no se levantaba y se tocaba la rodilla con gesto de dolor en el rostro. El árbitro dio por terminado el partido y yo corrí a ver a Bella.

"Bella, qué te pasa?". Pregunté acercándome a ella.

"Edward, es mi rodilla, me duele mucho, no la puedo mover".

"Ok Bella, tranquila, voy a revisarla para asegurarme de que no sea nada grave, ok?". Apenas le rocé la rodilla, cuando soltó un grito. Espero que no sea tan grave.

"Tienes un poco de sangre Bella, lo mejor será que te lleve al hospital con Carlisle para que te tome algunas radiografías. Tenemos que estar seguros de que no sea una fractura. No te muevas ok, te cargaré hasta el auto". Cargué a Bella en mis brazos procurando no moverla mucho y la subí al auto en el asiento de atrás para que tuviera más espacio. Me dirigí a toda velocidad al hospital.

"Quieres que llame a tu papá Bella?". Pregunté aún de camino al hospital.

"No Edward, por favor, no quiero que se entere, hace un escándalo de cualquier cosa, estoy segura que no es nada grave, ya me he lastimado antes, es parte del juego".

"Está bien Bella, de todos modos es bueno que te quedes en mi casa, así Carlisle y yo podemos estar pendientes de ti".

"Gracias Edward, por todo, pero no quiero que te preocupes ok, voy a estar bien, no es nada, no soy de cristal Edward, no me voy a romper, soy fuerte".

"Lo sé Bella, pero de todos modos quiero estar seguro, y no tienes nada que agradecer, para eso somos los amigos, ahora voy a bajarte ok, te voy a cargar otra vez, no quiero que apoyes esa pierna". Entramos al hospital y me dirigí al consultorio de Carlisle una vez que la enfermera me anunció.

"Qué pasó Edward?". Preguntó mi papá al ver que llevaba a Bella en brazos, la recosté con cuidado en la camilla del consultorio.

"Le dieron un fuerte golpe a Bella durante el partido papá, le duele mucho la rodilla y no puede moverla, la traje para asegurarnos de que no sea nada grave".

"Hiciste bien hijo, voy a limpiarle la sangre y luego la llevaremos a tomarle algunas radiografías. Te va a doler un poco Bella, trata de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, ok?". Dijo Carlisle mientras curaba a Bella. Se notaba que le dolía mucho y la rodilla se veía demasiado hinchada, pero aún así trataba de no quejarse, de verdad era valiente.

"Gracias Carlisle, lamento molestarte con esto".

"No seas tonta Bella, este es mi trabajo, además eres como de mi familia, por supuesto que quiero hacer todo lo posible por que estés bien". Respondió Carlisle. Y era cierto, en poco tiempo Bella se había convertido en parte de nuestra familia, todos la queríamos mucho, era imposible no quedar encantado con ella.

Carlisle se llevó a Bella para tomarle las radiografías y me pidió que lo esperara en su consultorio. Después de un rato que se me hizo eterno regresó solo.

"Qué pasó papá, dónde está Bella? Está bien?". Pregunté desesperado.

"Ella está bien Edward, no está fracturada, sólo es el efecto del golpe, tuve que inyectarle algo para el dolor, no la pude vendar porque la rodilla está muy hinchada y sólo le provocaría más dolor, pero me gustaría que estuviera en reposo este fin de semana, parece que ya ha sufrido varios golpes similares y no quiero que vaya a tener un efecto secundario. Te importa mucho verdad?". Preguntó Carlisle.

"Qué?". Pregunté confundido.

"Bella, te importa mucho, deberías haberte visto la cara de susto que tenías cuando la trajiste, aún ahora".

"Claro que me importa papá, Bella es mi amiga, no me gusta verla mal".

"Está bien Edward, cómo digas. Ahora me gustaría que la llevaras a casa, allá podrá descansar mejor, yo la revisaré cuando llegue a casa después del trabajo. Ella se quedó dormida por el efecto de la inyección en uno de las habitaciones para los pacientes, tendrás que cargarla de nuevo, trata de que no se mueva mucho".

"Está bien papá, haré lo que digas, ya me voy, y gracias por atenderla. Y papá?........."

"Sí, hijo?"

"Tienes razón, me importa mucho, más de lo que te imaginas".

Sonrió, "lo sé hijo, conduce con cuidado".

Llevé a Bella a mi casa sin que se despertara, se veía tan hermosa dormida, tan tranquila, parecía un ángel. Cuando estacioné el volvo en la entrada de mi casa, Alice ya estaba abriendo la puerta. Bajé del auto para cargar nuevamente a Bella, todavía dormida, para que pudiera descansar en una habitación.

"Qué sucedió Edward? Por qué estás cargando a Bella? Está inconsciente?" preguntó Alice alarmada.

"Tranquila Alice, la vas a despertar. Se llevó un golpe muy fuerte durante el partido y la llevé al hospital con papá, dijo que no es nada grave pero que debe descansar, está dormida por que le tuvieron que poner una inyección por el dolor".

"Oh, pobre Bella, pasa, creo que deberías llevarla a tu habitación, estará más cómoda allí". Dijo Alice.

Entramos a la sala donde estaban los demás.

"Bella!!! Qué sucedió?". Casi gritó Emmett, pero los demás tenían la misma reacción. Bella se removió un poco entre mis brazos.

"No grites Emmett, vas a despertar a Bella". Lo regañó Alice. "Ella está bien, sólo debe descansar un poco, le dieron un golpe en el juego, pero papá ya la revisó". Les aseguró Alice a todos.

"Voy a llevarla a mi habitación para que esté más cómoda, en seguida vuelvo". Les dije dirigiéndome por las escaleras a mi habitación.

La coloqué con cuidado en mi cama y la cubrí con una ligera cobija para evitar que el peso lastimara su rodilla. Luego bajé con los demás.

"Seguro que está bien Edward?". Preguntó Esme preocupada.

"Sí mamá, mi papá dijo que no hay fractura, pero el golpe fue muy fuerte, estará dormida un buen rato. Cuando despierte le llevaré algo de cenar, no ha comido mucho hoy y necesita alimentarse para tomarse los analgésicos que le dio papá. Ahora voy al auto por su maleta". Me dirigí al coche a sacar las cosas de Bella y regresé a la casa.

"Alice, crees que cuando Bella despierte podrás ayudarla a ponerse su pijama? Todavía trae puesto el uniforme y no debemos dejar que se mueva mucho".

"Bella es un poco terca hermanito, lo mejor será la cambie ahora que todavía está dormida, parece que esa inyección era muy fuerte así que no se despertará, seré muy cuidadosa, dame esa maleta, ahora vuelvo".

APOV

No me gusta nada la ropa que Bella trae para dormir, es bueno que esté dormida, así le podré poner la pijama que le compré ayer sin que se pueda quejar. La pijama era muy sencilla, pero bonita, era una blusa de tirantes azul con encaje en la parte de arriba y unos shorts a juego.

Fui a la habitación de Edward para cambiar a Bella, intenté no moverla mucho y ella no se despertó. Me dirigí de nuevo a la sala.

"Listo Edward, ahora estará más cómoda, todavía sigue dormida, no te preocupes".

"Gracias Alice, de todas maneras voy a subir para cuando despierte". Respondió Edward.

Pobre de mi hermano, se nota que está muy preocupado por Bella, aunque no tiene nada grave, pero se ve que la quiere, y estoy segura que ella también a él. Espero que los dos se den cuenta pronto y puedan estar juntos.

EPOV

Fui a mi habitación y me quedé helado cuando vi a Bella, llevaba puesta una pijama algo pequeña, por decirlo de algún modo, unos minishorts y una blusa escotada de tirantes con encaje al frente, de ese color azul que me encanta en ella, pues hace ver su piel aún más suave y hermosa. Tuve que taparla un poco con la frazada. Me estaba poniendo nervioso y no era momento de tener ese tipo de pensamientos. Me acomodé en mi sofá de cuero para leer un poco, mientras esperaba que despertara. Pero en ese momento entró Rosalie.

"Qué pasa Rose?". Pregunté.

"Ella está bien?"

"Sí aún duerme, estará bien, se te ofrece algo?"

"Tú la quieres verdad?". Preguntó.

"Claro que la quiero Rose, es mi amiga". Respondí.

"No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. Todos hemos notado cuanto has cambiado desde que la conociste, lo feliz que eres cuando ella está cerca, y lo preocupado que estás ahora por ella, aunque sabes que estará bien".

No sabía qué responder, sabía que Rose tenía razón, pero no quería admitirlo, no sin saber si ella siente lo mismo. "Tienes razón Rose, yo la quiero, y mucho. Pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo, y mientras tanto no quiero que nadie mencione nada de esto mientras ella está cerca, no quiero asustarla, me entiendes?"

"Te entiendo perfecto Edward y no me quiero entrometer, sólo quiero que seas feliz, todos lo deseamos y todos queremos mucho a Bella también. Y en mi opinión creo que ella siente lo mismo Edward, tal vez piense lo mismo que tú, supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo. Ahora te dejo, sólo piensa bien las cosas, está bien?"

"Te lo prometo Rose, gracias". Con eso salió de la habitación. Será posible que Bella sienta lo mismo que yo? Espero que sí, sé que no quiero a nadie más en mi vida.

"Edward? Dónde estás?.......oww". Se quejó Bella.

"No te muevas Bella, necesitas descansar". Dije sentándome en la cama a su lado. "Cómo te sientes preciosa?"

"Siento un poco de dolor, mi rodilla está muy hinchada, qué dijo Carlisle? Es grave?". Preguntó Bella.

"No Bella, no es grave, no hay fractura, pero el golpe fue muy fuerte y necesitas descansar el fin de semana, Carlisle te recetó analgésicos contra el dolor, trata de no mover la pierna, al menos hasta mañana que baje la inflamación". Le aseguré. De repente miró su ropa y me miró asustada.

"Y esta ropa? Tu……………."

"No Bella, claro que no, le pedí a Alice que te pusiera tu pijama para que estuvieras más cómoda". Le aseguré al ver que pensaba que yo le había cambiado la ropa. No es que no me hubiera gustado.

"Pero esta no es mi pijama, Edward"

"Supongo que Alice te compró esa, ya sabes que a ella le gusta la moda hasta para dormir". Le sonreí, ella hizo lo mismo.

"Edward, por qué estoy en tu habitación?"

"Supuse que aquí estarías más cómoda, además quería cuidar te ti". Le confesé.

Se sonrojó y me dijo "gracias Edward, por preocuparte por mi y por cuidarme, significa mucho para mí". Dijo sinceramente. "Dónde están los demás?"

"Ellos están abajo, ya saben lo que ocurrió, quieren que descanses, tal vez puedas hablar con ellos mañana. Te voy a traer algo de comer, necesitas alimentarte Bella, ahora vuelvo". Dije levantándome de la cama y dirigiéndome a la puerta.

"Edward?". Me llamó Bella.

"Sí? Qué pasa Bella?"

"Puedes decirle a alguna de las chicas que suba? Necesito ir al baño". Dijo apenada. Sonreí.

"Claro preciosa, en seguida te mando a alguien"

"Ya despertó?". Preguntó mi madre cuando entraba en la cocina para prepararle algo de comer a Bella.

"Sí mamá, voy a llevarle algo de comer". Respondí.

"No te preocupes hijo, ya le preparé algo, está servido en esa charola en la mesa". Dijo Esme.

"Gracias mamá. Te importaría llevársela y de paso ayudarla, necesita ir al baño". Le pregunté.

"Por supuesto hijo, en seguida vuelvo".

BPOV

"Pase". Dije cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

"Hola Bella, cómo te sientes querida? Te traje algo de comer". Respondió Esme mientras caminaba hacia mí.

"Gracias Esme, me siento mejor, pero aún tengo algo de dolor"

"Lo siento querida, me dijo Edward que no debes mover mucho la pierna; y vine a ayudarte para ir al baño. Vamos, apóyate en mi".

"De verdad te lo agradezco Esme, lamento causar tantos problemas". Dije avergonzada.

"Nada de eso Bella, tú no causas ningún problema". Me llevó al baño y de regreso a la cama. Se despidió y dijo que iría a hablarle a Edward. No puedo creer lo lindo que ha sido Edward conmigo, tan tierno y preocupado por mí. Tal vez el sienta lo mismo que yo, espero que sí.

"Puedo pasar Bella?". Preguntó Edward desde fuera de la puerta.

"pasa Edward". Le dije. "Sabes que esta es tu habitación verdad?". Le dije sonriendo.

"Si, lo sé, pero ahora tú estás aquí y no quiero incomodarte". Respondió.

"Tú nunca me incomodas Edward, todo lo contrario"

"Bueno ahora a comer señorita". Me dijo y empecé a cenar, la comida estaba deliciosa y yo hambrienta, así que me comí todo.

"Mmm, estuvo delicioso gracias". Dije a Edward. Quien me sonrió.

"Voy a llevar esta charola a la cocina, no tardo". Se fue y regresó en poco tiempo.

"Ahora trata de descansar Bella". Me dijo acomodando las almohadas para que me recostara y cubriéndome con una frazada.

"Voy a apagar la luz para que duermas ok?"

"Pero y dónde vas a dormir tú Edward?"

"Yo me quedaré en mi sofá, por si se te ofrece algo en la noche. No te preocupes es muy cómodo". Me aseguró.

"Lo siento". Dije por millonésima vez.

"Deja de decir eso y descansa, no es ningún problema Bella. Voy a dejar una pequeña lámpara encendida para leer un poco. Buenas noches Bella"

"Buenas noches Edward". Le respondí cerrando los ojos, aún me sentía cansada.

Escuché pasos en la habitación y abrí los ojos. Pude ver a Edward frente a su closet, buscando ropa para dormir. Lo distinguía bien por la luz de la lámpara y la luna que asomaba en un gran ventanal de su habitación. Me quedé mirándolo, él estaba de espaldas y no se daba cuenta. De repente se quitó la camisa revelando un cuerpo musculoso y perfecto, podía distinguir muy bien los músculos de su espalda y sus brazos flexionándose por el movimiento. Luego se quitó el pantalón quedando sólo en unos bóxers negros que mostraban unas piernas muy bien trabajadas. Sabía que debí mirar a otro lado o cerrar los ojos, pero no podía, la vista era increíble. Pronto se puso unos shorts y se dirigió al sofá con una pequeña cobija en las manos y un libro. Entrecerré los ojos para que no me descubriera mirándolo, pero aún pude ver su pecho bien trabajado con unos abdominales increíbles. De repente hacía mucho calor en el cuarto. Cerré los ojos e intenté dormir, después de un tiempo funcionó y me quedé dormida.

EPOV

Me puse a leer un poco mientras Bella se quedaba dormida. De vez en cuando se quejaba un poco en sueños, supongo que al tratar de moverse se lastimaba. Después de un rato me quedé dormido, pero como a eso de las 3 de la mañana, me desperté cuando escuché a Bella llamarme.

"Edward!". Llamó Bella. Me levanté inmediatamente y me acerqué a la cama para ver qué necesitaba, pero me di cuenta que estaba dormida.

"Edward!". Volvió a decir. "Quédate conmigo". No lo podía creer, Bella hablaba dormida y estaba soñando conmigo, debía ser un buen sueño, pues me pedía que me quedara. Estoy seguro que en ese momento yo sonreía como idiota.

Después de un rato dejó de hablar y se quedó profundamente dormida. Me dirigí al sofá a dormir yo también.

"Edward!". Me llamó Bella. Me desperté y me di cuenta que ya había amanecido, vi el reloj y eran las 8 de la mañana.

"Qué pasa Bella? Necesitas algo?". Pregunté mientras me incorporaba del sofá.

"Necesito urgentemente un baño, ayer no pude asearme después del partido, te importaría ayudarme a llegar al baño?". Preguntó.

"Quieres que le hable a alguna de las chicas para que te ayude?". Le pregunté.

"Claro que no Edward, no soy un bebé, me puedo bañar sola, además la rodilla ya no me molesta tanto, estoy mucho mejor, sólo quiero que me ayudes a llegar al baño y me ayudes con mi maleta, allí traigo la ropa para cambiarme".

"Está bien Bella". Dije levantándome del sofá.

"Edward, te importaría ponerte una camiseta antes de venir a ayudarme por favor?"

Tuve que reír ante eso, pero hice lo que me pidió, después de todo no quería que se sintiera incómoda. "Listo Bella, ahora déjame ayudarte". La levanté de la cama y la llevé al baño, luego llevé su maleta. "Aquí hay todo lo que necesitas, las toallas limpias están en esa gaveta, si se te ofrece otra cosa voy a estar en la habitación, ok?"

"ok, gracias Edward, enseguida salgo".

BPOV

Me bañé lo más rápido que pude considerando que la rodilla me seguía doliendo un poco y no la podía apoyar bien, pero nada comparado al día anterior, sin duda me sentía mucho mejor. Me sentí como nueva con el aroma a fresas de mi shampoo favorito, lo llevaba conmigo pues no me gusta usar ningún otro. Me sequé bien el cabello con una toalla y lo cepillé. Me lavé los dientes y me puse unos shorts de mezclilla y un top color violeta sin mangas, parecía que era un buen día allá afuera. Salí de la habitación y vi a Edward recostado en la cama, dormido, abrazando una almohada. Supongo que ese sofá no es tan cómodo después de todo. Me molestaba que Edward tuviera que dormir allí sólo por mi comodidad, eso no volvería a pasar.

Me dirigí en silencio a la cama y me senté al lado de Edward para verlo dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y tan hermoso, parecía una estatua tallada en piedra, todo en él era perfecto.

"Bella? Lo siento, me volví a dormir mientras esperaba a que salieras del baño". Dijo Edward, que ya había despertado.

"Está bien Edward, esta es tu cama, no tienes que disculparte. Estoy segura que no descansaste nada en ese sofá, si quieres puedes dormir un rato, yo voy abajo a preparar algo de desayunar". Le dije en tono de disculpa.

"No Bella, te equivocas si crees que voy a dejar que bajes esas escaleras, mi padre dio instrucciones precisas de que descansaras por lo menos hasta mañana, tú te quedas aquí mientras yo me doy una ducha rápida y bajo a hacer el desayuno, ok?".

"Pero Edward, ya me siento mucho mejor y no quiero pasarme todo el día encerrada sin hacer nada". Me quejé.

"Lo siento Bella, pero tendrás que conformarte con mi aburrida compañía entre estas cuatro paredes. Si haces lo que te digo te prometo que mañana haremos algo divertido"

"Pero…."

"Pero nada Bella, tú misma dijiste que ya no eres una niña, así que debes entender que es por tu bien, ya tienes 17 años por dios…". Me regañó Edward.

Hice un puchero "en realidad tengo 18, pero tienes razón, voy a hacer lo que me digas, lo siento".

"Cómo que 18? No me dijiste que tenías 17?". Preguntó confundido.

"Sí, pero mi cumpleaños fue hace dos días". Respondí casualmente.

"Y por qué no me lo dijiste Bella, te habría comparado algo o lo habríamos celebrado de alguna forma, Alice te va a matar cuando se entere".

"Precisamente por eso no dije nada Edward, odio las fiestas y más si yo soy el objeto de atención, además no me gustan que los demás gasten su dinero en mí, así soy yo, y tienes que aceptarme como soy, eso hacen los amigos. Mi familia y demás amigos ya hace rato que lo aceptaron y dejaron de presionarme al respecto"

"Está bien Bella, como quieras, aunque no estoy de acuerdo. Bueno, me voy a bañar, ahora vuelvo". Se metió al baño y minutos después salió vestido con unos shorts color caqui y una camiseta verde de manga corta, se veía casual y guapísimo como siempre.

"Ahora voy a preparar el desayuno para los dos ok, ahora vuelvo, y por favor no intentes salir de aquí Bella". Me amenazó.

"Está bien Edward, tienes que calmarte, pareces mi padre". Mala comparación lo sé.

Frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada y salió de la habitación. En eso entró Alice.

"Hola Bella, buenos días, cómo te sientes?"

"Bastante mejor Alice, pero tu hermano no me deja ni moverme, dijo que me tengo que quedar todo el día aquí y bajó a hacerme el desayuno, puedes creerlo?"

"Pues me parece bien, papá dijo que tenías que descansar, y mi hermano sólo está preocupado por ti, así que no se lo hagas más difícil, ok?"

"Está bien Alice, me quedaré aquí, tú que vas a hacer hoy?"

"Voy a salir de compras con los chicos, sólo subí a ver cómo estabas, todos deseamos que te repongas, tal vez mañana podremos planear algo para que puedas disfrutar algo del fin de semana"

"Gracias Alice, que se diviertan y salúdame a los chicos"

"Claro, nos vemos después Bella y deja que mi hermano cuide de ti, bye"

"Bye Alice"

**A/N: hey chicos, espero que les haya gustado. ****Uagh odio a Mike Newton…. Y amo a Edward, obvio.**

**Reviews please, para continuar escribiendo**

**besos **

**PD. ya subí el primer capi de mi nueva historia, espero sus reviews, si les gusta la continuaré, si no la dejaré como un one-shot. la historia de llama "I LOVE L. A.", también es Edward&Bella.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twilight ni ninguno de los personajes.**

Capítulo 9. Regalos

EPOV

"Edward, vamos de compras a Port Angeles, necesitas que te traigamos algo?". Preguntó Alice.

"De hecho sí, Alice. Miren chicos me acabo de enterar que hace dos días fue el cumpleaños de Bella y……."

"Qué?". Gritaron Alice y Rosalie. "Por qué no nos dijiste nada Edward?"

"Les digo que me acabo de enterar. El punto es que Bella no nos dijo nada porque no le gusta celebrar sus cumpleaños y no le gusta que la gente gaste dinero en ella. Y bueno creo que sería bueno respetar su decisión, pero estaba pensando que aprovechando que van de compras, me podrían hacer el favor de comprar algo para ella".

"Claro hermano, qué tienes en mente?". Preguntó Emmett.

"Bueno, hace unos días pasé por una joyería y me gustó un brazalete de plata para Bella, allí mismo venden varios colgantes para el brazalete, quiero que le compren algunos: uno en forma de libro, una 'B', una letra de música, un balón de soccer, un diamante en forma de corazón y una 'E'". Respondí.

"Un corazón y una 'E'? en serio? Te le vas a declarar a Bella?". Preguntó Alice emocionada.

"Aún no lo sé, Alice, sólo compra lo que te digo. Pide que en la joyería le pongan los primeros cuatro colgantes al brazalete, el corazón y la 'E' los dejas aparte, ok?"

"Ok, pero…nosotros también le podemos comprar algo? Se molestará si lo hacemos?". Preguntó Jasper.

"Creo que de todas maneras se molestará un poco, pero no importa, si no tuvo una fiesta por lo menos debe aceptar algunos regalos. También les encargo un pastel, de fresas con chocolate, es su favorito"

"Yo me puedo hacer cargo del pastel hijo". Dijo de repente Esme.

"Estabas escuchando mamá?". Dijo Emmett.

"Sí, no es que estuvieran hablando en secreto. Pero yo puedo hacer el pastel, tengo todo lo necesario aquí. Ustedes vayan a comprar los regalos y asegúrense de volver pronto". Dijo a mis hermanos.

"Está bien, nos vemos en un rato". Dijeron los chicos, saliendo disparados hacia el auto.

"Gracias mamá, a Bella le gustará eso". Le aseguré, mi mamá cocina delicioso.

"Así que un brazalete eh?". Preguntó Esme.

"Sí…bueno…lo vi hace poco e inmediatamente pensé en Bella, pero no había encontrado una ocasión para comprárselo, así que ésta es perfecta".

"No esperes demasiado para decírselo ok?"

"De qué hablas mamá?"

"De que la quieres hijo, tú quieres a Bella y te preocupas por ella y eres feliz cuando la tienes cerca. Y no hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que verte feliz Edward, te lo mereces"

"Sí mamá, pero no sé si ella siente lo mismo por mí y no quiero asustarla, no quiero perderla, aunque sólo la tenga como amiga, eso es mejor que nada"

"Edward, hay que estar ciego para no darse cuenta que ella también te quiere, a lo mejor ella también tiene miedo de que tú no sientas lo mismo, pero no lo sabrás si no se lo dices"

"Creo que Rosalie y tú pasan mucho tiempo juntas porque ella me dijo exactamente lo mismo". Le dije entono de broma.

"Supongo que somos igual de sabias. Ahora llévale el desayuno a Bella, debe estar hambrienta, y o la dejes sola, debe estar muy aburrida por no poder moverse libremente, yo te aviso cuando lleguen tus hermanos"

"Gracias mamá". Me dirigí a mi habitación.

La puerta estaba entreabierta así que sólo la empujé para poder entrar con la bandeja de comida, Bella estaba recostada en la cama leyendo.

"Edward, que bueno que viniste, pensé que ya me había abandonado y te habías ido con tus hermanos. Ya sé que no es nada divertido estar aquí conmigo". Dijo Bella con voz triste.

"Bella cómo crees que te voy a dejar aquí sola? Te dije que iba a hacer nuestro desayuno y aquí lo traigo, no sé qué te gusta así que traje algo de todo. Huevos, tocino, pan tostado, mermelada de fresa, leche, jugo de naranja y algo de fruta"

"Todo se ve delicioso Edward, gracias, ven siéntate aquí en la cama conmigo para poder desayunar juntos". Puse con cuidado la bandeja sobre la cama y me senté a un lado de Bella. Los dos empezamos a comer. Nos terminamos todo.

"Creo que sí teníamos hambre eh?". Nos reímos juntos. Puse la bandeja sobre mi escritorio.

"y qué estabas leyendo antes de que subiera?". Pregunté.

"Mi libro favorito, _Cumbres borrascosas_, lo tomé prestado, espero que no te importe"

"Ya te he dicho que tú puedes tomar lo que quieras de aquí Bella. Quieres que te deje para que sigas leyendo?"

"No, no te vayas, no me gusta estar aquí sola. Por qué no vemos una película?". Preguntó Bella.

"Ok, cuál te gustaría ver?"

"vi que tienes la de _El Conde de Montecristo_, esa me gusta"

"entonces esa veremos". Me levanté de la cama para encender la TV y el DVD para poner la película. Cuando empezó me senté en una silla a un lado de la cama.

"Qué haces allí? Ven acuéstate aquí conmigo no seas tonto, no te voy a morder". Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual correspondí.

Me acosté a un lado de ella tratando de no estar muy cerca, mi cama es bastante grande, pero al poco tiempo ella acortó la distancia entre nosotros y se acurrucó a mi lado colocando su cabeza sobre mi pecho. Me envolvió el aroma de su cabello y no pude resistir envolverla en mis brazos suavemente. Quería estar así con ella siempre.

"Estás cómoda?"

"Sí, mucho mejor". No dijo nada más y seguimos viendo la película. Después de un rato me dí cuenta que Bella se había quedado dormida, así que apagué el televisor y yo también me dormí teniéndola entre mis brazos.

Después de un rato me desperté con el sonido de la risa de Bella. Abrí los ojos y la vi mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa.

"Durmió usted bien Mr. Cullen?". Preguntó divertida.

"Muy bien, de hecho Miss Swan, qué tal usted?"

"Igual, creo que la película no estaba tan entretenida eh?". Los dos nos reímos.

"Edward, puedes bajar un momento?". Gritó Alice desde las escaleras.

"Ahora vuelvo Bella, voy a ver qué quiere mi hermana"

"Está bien". Respondió.

"Trajiste lo que te encargué Alice". Pregunté ansioso.

"Sí hermanito conseguí todo lo que me dijiste, mi mamá ya tiene listo el pastel, te parece si subimos a tu habitación para darle los regalos a Bella?". Preguntó Alice emocionada.

"Claro, Jasper sube el pastel, Emmett trae platos y cubiertos. Vamos". Les dije.

"Bella". Dije entrando en la habitación, "mi familia quiere verte, está bien si los hago pasar?". Pregunté no queriendo incomodarla.

"Claro Edward, que pasen quiero verlos". Contestó emocionada.

"Pasen, por favor, dije abriendo la puerta". Todos saludaron a Bella al entrar y ella me lanzó una mirada de disgusto cuando vió el pastel y los regalos. _Espero que no se enoje mucho conmigo._

"Qué es todo esto Edward? Les dijiste de mi cumpleaños verdad? Te dije que no me gusta que gasten en mi". Se quejó molesta.

"Lo siento Bella, pero no quería que tu cumpleaños pasara desapercibido, además no te hicimos una fiesta ni nada por el estilo. Esme preparó el pastel y los chicos compraron unos cuantos regalos, no es gran cosa Bella, lo hacemos porque te queremos, por favor no te molestes". Le rogué.

"No estoy molesta Edward. Gracias chicos ustedes son geniales, y a ti también Esme, ese pastel luce delicioso, además es mi favorito".

"Lo sé Edward me lo dijo. Felicidades Bella". Le dijo Esme dándole un abrazo.

"Sí, felicidades hermanita", siguió Emmett, "te compré algo, ábrelo". Le dijo extendiéndole su regalo.

"Oh Emmett, el balón oficial del mundial de soccer de Alemania? Me encanta, gracias".

"De nada hermanita, sabía que ibas a apreciar ese regalo, te lo dije Rose". Rosalié rodó los ojos en respuesta.

"Felicidades Bella, esto es para ti". Se acercó Jasper. Bella abrió el paquete y se quedó boquiabierta, Jasper habló: "es la colección de lujo de los libros de Austen, Edward dijo que eran de tus favoritos"

"Gracias Jasper, es genial, no sé qué decir"

"No tienes que decir nada Bella, me alegro que te gusten".

"Ahora abre mi regalo Bella". Continuó Rosalie. Bella abrió la caja donde venían un vestido de color azul y unos zapatos a juego.

"Wow Rosalie, este vestido es hermoso y los zapatos, muchas gracias, espero tener ocasión para usarlos"

"No te preocupes Bella, Edward se encargará de eso". Respondió Rose. Me quedé helado. Bella la miró confundida pero no dijo nada más. Qué alivio.

"Bella, feliz cumpleaños, yo también te compré algo". Dijo Alice abrazando con fuerza a Bella. Le extendió una pequeña caja. Bella la abrió para revelar una gargantilla de plata con una esmeralda.

"Es hermoso Alice, es una esmeralda?". Alice movió la cabeza diciendo que sí. "Me encantan las esmeraldas, es como el color de tus ojos Edward". Dijo mirándome y creo que por primera vez, fui yo quien se sonrojó. Los demás sólo sonreían.

Comimos pastel y charlamos un poco, Bella estaba feliz y eso me hacía feliz a mí, yo había preferido darle mi regalo cuando estuviéramos solos. Después de un rato todos se fueron, pues los chicos iban a salir a cenar, y mi mamá iba a ir a ver a Carlisle al hospital.

"Gracias Edward, ya sé que te dije que no me gustan los cumpleaños, pero la verdad que encantaron los regalos y el pastel, además me encanta convivir con tu familia". Dijo Bella sinceramente.

"No tienes nada que agradecer Bella. Quieres que te traiga algo de comer?"

"No tengo hambre, creo que comí mucho pastel, tal vez más tarde". Contestó.

"Bella?". La llamé un poco nervioso.

"Sí? Qué pasa Edward?"

"Yo también tengo un regalo para ti"

"De verdad? No tenías qué hacerlo…"

"Ya lo sé Bella, pero quería hacerlo, ten, ábrelo". Le dije colocando la caja en sus manos.

"Edward, es precioso, y estos colgantes?"

"Bueno la letra 'B' es por tu nombre obviamente, el balón de soccer…bueno tú amas el soccer, el libro…pues tú amas los libros también". Le dije.

"Y la letra de música? Yo no soy músico?". Preguntó confundida.

"Bueno supongo que esos colgantes tienen que ver con las cosas que tenemos en común, como el soccer, la pasión por los libros y nos gusta el mismo tipo de música". Expliqué.

Bella comenzó a llorar. Me acerqué a ella para limpiar las lágrimas de sus mejillas con mis dedos.

"Por qué lloras preciosa? No te gustó mi regalo? Lo podemos cambiar si quieres…."

"No Edward, no es eso, me encantó tu regalo, lloro porque estoy conmovida, es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida, me ayudas a ponérmelo?"

Tomé el brazalete del estuche y se lo puse en su muñeca derecha. Le quedaba perfecto. Bella se quedó un minuto contemplándolo sin decir nada, después habló.

"Por qué haces todo esto Edward?"

La miré sorprendido "A qué te refieres Bella?"

"No entiendo por qué haces todo esto: ir por mí a mi casa para ir a la escuela, querer estar en los entrenamientos, protegerme de Mike, cuidarme como lo has hecho este fin de semana, el pastel y los regalos, este brazalete….por qué lo haces Edward?". Dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos. Era el momento, tenía qué decírselo. Me acerqué a ella sentándome a su lado sobre la cama. Acaricié su mejilla con mi mano y la miré directo a los ojos.

"Lo hago porque me importas Bella, porque tú te mereces eso y más, todo lo que yo pueda darte, lo hago porque eres mi mejor amiga, mi mejor estudiante, mi mejor asistente; lo hago porque quiero recompensarte en algo lo feliz que me haces al permitirme estar cerca de ti, lo hago porque te quiero Bella, te he querido desde el primer día que te vi, y te quiero ahora". Le confesé por fin. Pero ella estaba en shock, no dijo nada, no se movía, sólo me miraba con ojos abiertos como platos.

"Lo entiendo Bella, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, no te preocupes, sólo no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor Bella, no quiero perderte yo……."

BPOV

No dije nada. Edward me acaba de decir que me quiere y yo sólo estoy allí mirándolo como idiota. Estoy en shock, no sé qué decir, estoy tan feliz, he esperado, he soñado con este momento y ahora es real, él está aquí conmigo diciéndome que me quiere.

"Lo entiendo Bella, entiendo que no sientas lo mismo, no te preocupes, sólo no quiero perder tu amistad, por favor Bella, no quiero perderte yo……."

Qué? De qué rayos está hablando yo también lo quiero. Lo interrumpí colocando mis dedos sobre sus labios.

"Sshh Edward, de qué hablas? Es que no lo vez? Yo también te quiero Edward, desde el primer día que te vi, siempre te tengo en mi mente, en mis sueños. No te lo había dicho por miedo a perderte, a que ya no quisieras estar conmigo si no sentías lo mismo. Pero te quiero, esa es la verdad y no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que estar contigo".

Tomó mi mano entre las suyas y la besó dulcemente mientras una sonrisa llenaba su rostro, igual que el mío, era tan feliz, no puedo creer que él me quiera tanto como yo.

"No sabes lo feliz que me haces preciosa, tenía tanto miedo de perderte, de que no quisieras estar conmigo…"

"Por qué no querría estar contigo Edward?". Pregunté confusa.

"Pues tu sabes Bella, porque soy tu profesor, tu segundo entrenador, porque soy mayor que tú"

"Oh creo que me olvidaba de eso, tu edad no me importa Edward, no es que seas un anciano sólo tienes 21 y yo 18…pero lo de la escuela es un problema, qué vamos a hacer con eso?". Pregunté preocupada.

"No lo sé todavía Bella, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo no te preocupes, sólo dime que vas a estar conmigo, por favor"

"No hay nada que quiera más en este mundo que eso Edward, vamos a intentar estar juntos ok?". Edward asintió con la cabeza.

"Edward?"

"Sí?"

"No quieres besarme?". Dije sonrojándome. Después de todo mínimo quería un beso. Él sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí, preciosa, no te imaginas cuanto". Se inclinó poco a poco hacia mí, sus labios encontraron los míos y fue la mejor sensación del mundo. Nuestros labios se movían insistentes y a un mismo ritmo, era un beso dulce, suave y hermoso. No intentamos profundizarlo, no era el momento, era nuestro primer beso y era perfecto, sus manos en mi cabello acercándome más a él y mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Estuvimos así por algunos minutos hasta que tuvimos que separarnos porque nos faltaba el aire.

"Wow eso fue……". Replicó Edward mientras recuperaba el aliento.

"Maravilloso" concluí, él asintió con la cabeza sonriendo. "Te digo algo?"

"Qué?"

"Ese fue mi primer beso y me alegra que haya sido contigo, valió la pena esperar". Le confesé.

"De verdad?" preguntó incrédulo.

"De verdad Edward, nunca me había interesado nadie y no ando por allí besando a los chicos nada más porque sí, sabes?"

"Me alegra oír eso". Dijo riendo y dándome un beso corto en los labios. "Quieres algo de cenar? Se está haciendo tarde?"

"Qué tal si ordenamos pizza?". Le dije.

"Lo que quieras preciosa". Sacó su celular y ordenó la pizza. Después de un rato ya habíamos cenado y era hora de dormir.

"Voy abajo un momento mientras te pones la pijama Bella, Alice dejó una para ti en el clóset, ahora vuelvo".

Me dirigí hacia el clóset cuando salió de la habitación y allí había una bolsa con una nota que decía: 'otro pequeño regalo de cumpleaños. Alice'. Saqué la pijama y era una blusa de tirantes azul de seda y unos shorts a juego. Me la puse, fui al baño a lavarme los dientes y me fui a la cama. Poco después llegó Edward.

"Puedo pasar Bella?"

"Sí Edward, pasa"

"Voy al baño a cambiarme, ahora regreso". Dijo tomando su pijama y entrando en el baño. Después de un rato salió vestido con unos shorts y una camiseta sin mangas. _Así que hoy sí va a usar camiseta eh? Lástima._ Se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

"Buenas noches, Bella. Descansa, voy a apagar las luces, estaré en el sofá por si me necesitas ok?". Me dijo.

"No Edward"

"No? No qué Bella?"

"No vas a dormir otra vez en ese sofá, es muy incómodo para ti y esta cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos"

"Estás segura Bella? No quiero incomodarte"

"Estoy segura Edward. Además hoy en la tarde me di cuenta lo bien que se duerme entre tus brazos". Dije sonriendo y sonrojándome.

"Ahh sí?". Preguntó divertido

"Sí, así que apaga las luces y métete en la cama ahora mismo que quiero dormir". Le ordené.

"Tus deseos son órdenes Bella". Hizo lo que le dije. Se acomodó en la cama y yo me acurruqué junto a él, recostando mi cabeza en su pecho mientras él me rodeaba con sus brazos fuertemente. Me encantaba estar así con él, tenía un aroma increíble que llenaba mis sentidos, lo aspiré lo más que pude sintiéndome completamente feliz. Me percaté que él olía mi cabello y suspiraba.

"Buenas noches, preciosa"

"Buenas noches Edward"

____________________________________________

**A/N: yay!!! Por fin se están juntos, un capítulo light, pero algo es algo, luego escribiré algo más intenso, todavía tienen que arreglar algunas cosas estos dos para poder estar juntos completamente.**

**Reviews plase, opiniones. Estoy escribiendo y subiendo los capítulos a la par, así que podré tomar sus sugerencias.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**besos**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twilight**

**A/N: Hola, hola. Aquí les dejo el capítulo 10 de esta historia, espero que lo disfruten.**

Capítulo 10. Decisiones.

EPOV

Desperté con Bella entre mis brazos sintiéndome el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Bella era simplemente perfecta, estaba hecha para mí y yo agradecía haberla encontrado. Pero la verdad estaba preocupado por lo que pasaría ahora, definitivamente no estaría muy bien visto en la preparatoria mi relación con Bella, y Charlie, no creo que lo acepte tan fácil. Pero en ese momento no importaba, sólo éramos Bella y yo, yo la amaba, de eso no tenía duda, pero era muy pronto para decirlo, apenas ayer le había dicho que la quería y nos dimos nuestro primer beso, aunque no fue muy profundo, quería darle tiempo a Bella. Yo quería todo de ella, pero no era el momento.

Ella se removió entre mis brazos mientras despertaba.

"Buenos días, bella durmiente". Le dije con una sonrisa cuando ella abrió los ojos. "Dormiste bien?"

"Mejor que nunca, me encanta despertar contigo a mi lado". Dijo correspondiendo mi sonrisa.

"Entonces tendremos que hacerlo más seguido". Respondí besando su mejilla.

"Definitivamente". Contestó. Luego se incorporó de la cama.

"Qué haces Bella? Aún es temprano, vuelve aquí". Le dije extendiendo los brazos.

"Es una oferta muy tentadora Mr. Cullen, pero necesito un baño, ahora regreso ok?". Me dijo mientras tomaba sus cosas y se dirigía al baño. Después de un momento salió vestida en unos jeans y un top negro sin mangas y de un solo hombro. Se había recogido el cabello y aplicado un poco de maquillaje.

"Te ves hermosa, Bella". Le dije mientras me incorporaba de la cama y me acercaba a ella. "Veo que ya estás bien de tu rodilla"

"Sí, gracias a ti, tenías razón, eso de descansar ayudó mucho, ya no me duele y la puedo apoyar bien, estoy lista para el próximo partido"

"No creas que me gusta mucho eso de verte jugar con puros hombres, Bella. En cualquier momento pueden lastimarte y eso me saca de quicio. Sólo te pido que tengas más cuidado si?". Dije abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello "lo prometo Edward, voy a tener más cuidado, pero los golpes son parte del juego, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. Así que ahora vete a bañar, vamos a tomar el desayuno abajo, me muero por salir de aquí". Dijo dándome un corto beso en los labios.

"Ah, así que te molesta mucho estar en mi habitación eh?". Pregunté ofendido.

"Claro que no Edward, tú sabes a qué me refiero, llevo dos días encerrada aquí sin hacer nada, necesito aire fresco. Además el lugar no importa tanto cuando la compañía es buena". Dijo seductoramente.

"Completamente de acuerdo". Respondí mientras besaba su cuello, olía tan bien, y sabía aún mejor.

"Mmmmm Edward, es mejor que vayas a bañarte ahora"

"Por qué?" pregunté mientras seguía besando su cuello, "no te gusta esto?"

"Me encanta, ese es el problema, me estás volviendo loca". Dijo respirando agitadamente.

"En serio?". Sonreí contra su piel.

"En serio, ahora por favor ve a bañarte que estoy hambrienta, aquí te espero". Dijo alejándose de mí.

"Está bien, ya voy, ahora vuelvo".

Me duché rápidamente, me lavé los dientes, me vestí en unos jeans desgarrados y una camiseta tipo polo azul marino, me puse unos tennis, me pasé las manos por el cabello y salí a encontrarme con Bella en mi habitación. Estaba recostada en el sofá leyendo. Me acerqué a ella.

"Estoy listo señorita Swan, bajamos a desayunar?"

"Sí, pero antes….". Tomó el cuello de mi camisa con sus manos y me acercó a ella para besarme. Era un beso diferente, más apasionado. Pasó sus manos por mi cabello y me acercó más a ella mientras mis brazos la rodeaban por la cintura. Delineó con su lengua mi labio inferior y yo abrí la boca para dejarla profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas bailaban juntas y su sabor era exquisito, dulce y adictivo. Después de un rato nos separamos por falta de aire.

"Eso fue increíble Bella, y cuál fue el motivo?"

"Acaso necesito un motivo para besarte?". Preguntó divertida, negué con la cabeza, "pero si quieres saberlo, me encanta lo sexy que te ves hoy y sólo quería mostrártelo. Ahora sí podemos ir a desayunar". Se levantó del sofá tomando mi mano para llevarme con ella y bajamos al comedor tomados de la mano para sorpresa de mi familia que se encontraban allí desayunando.

"Era cuestión de tiempo". Cualquiera pensaría que ese comentario vendría de Emmett o Alice, pero sorpresivamente, era de mi padre Carlisle, que habló cuando vió nuestras manos unidas. Todos lo miraron y estallaron en carcajadas. Bella y yo nos miramos uno al otro confundidos.

"A qué te refieres papá?". Pregunté.

"Lo que mi papá quiere decir es que era cuestión de tiempo que ustedes terminaran juntos, lo cual se ve claramente ya que vienen tomados de la mano. Por fin te animaste hermanito". Dijo Alice con una amplia sonrisa. Bella se sonrojó y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.

"Está bien Bella, no tienes por qué estar apenada, todos aquí sabemos que ustedes se quieren y no podemos estar más felices de que Edward esté contigo, después de todo ya te consideramos como parte de la familia". Habló Esme cariñosamente.

"Gracias Esme, yo también estoy feliz de haber conocido a Edward y a todos ustedes". Dijo Bella sinceramente. Nos sentamos en la mesa para desayunar con los demás. Carlisle se despidió para ir al hospital.

"Edward, me puedes acompañar a mi auto? Quiero consultarte algo". Pidió Carlisle.

"Claro papá". Me levanté de la mesa y le di un beso a Bella en la mejilla "ahora vuelvo Bella".

Acompañé a Carlisle afuera de la casa hasta su auto.

"Qué pasa papá?"

"Edward quiero que sepas que estoy feliz de que estés con Bella ahora, sé que ella es la chica adecuada para ti, de eso no tengo duda. Pero ya sabes qué vas a hacer con todo ese asunto de la escuela? Después de todo eres su profesor hijo, y no creo que ni el director ni Charlie sean tan comprensivos". Me respondió poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

"Lo sé papá, he estado pensando en eso. No quiero esconder mi relación con Bella, ella no se merece eso. Tal vez lo mejor será hablar con el director y decirle como están las cosas, después de todo yo no necesito dar esa clase y el año apenas empieza, tal vez pueda conseguir un sustituto pronto"

"Creo que es lo mejor que puedes hacer hijo. Luego tú y Bella tendrán que ver cómo se lo dicen a Charlie, él es un buen hombre, pero Bella es su niña. No va a ser tan fácil hijo"

"Eso también lo sé papá, pero no me importa, Bella vale la pena, no quiero a nadie más en mi vida que no sea ella y haré todo lo posible por tenerla a mi lado"

"Me alegra escuchar eso hijo, todos en la familia la queremos mucho. Si puedo ayudarte en algo no dudes en pedírmelo ok?"

"Ok papá, gracias"

"No agradezcas hijo. Nos vemos en la noche, bye". Me despedí de él y regresé a la cocina donde ya estaban todos de pie limpiando la mesa.

"Pasó algo Edward? Te veo un poco pensativo". Me dijo Bella cuando me acerqué a ella.

"Necesito hablar contigo Bella, te molestaría ir afuera un rato conmigo?"

"Claro que no, vamos". Respondió.

"Bella y yo vamos a estar afuera un momento". Anuncie a la familia.

"Está bien Edward, pero vuelvan pronto, queremos ver unas películas y platicar un poco con Bella, la has acaparado todo el fin de semana". Se quejó Alice.

"Está bien Alice, no tardaremos". Me dirigí con Bella hacia fuera de la casa, nos sentamos en unas rocas cerca del lago que pasa por mi casa. Bella tomó mi mano y me miró fijamente.

"Pasa algo Edward? Acaso te arrepentiste de estar conmigo?". Dijo un poco asustada.

"Claro que no Bella, yo te quiero y quiero estar contigo….lo que pasa es que hace un momento estuve hablando con Carlisle y creo que lo mejor será que hable con el director del colegio para decirle sobre nosotros. Tal vez pueda encontrar un reemplazo para la clase de Literatura. También tengo que hablar con el entrenador y luego…….tendremos que hablar con tu padre y con Jake, Bella"

"Pero yo no quiero que dejes el colegio por mi culpa, no tenemos que decirle a nadie sobre nosotros, podemos actuar como hasta ahora en la escuela, nadie va a sospechar nada, después de todo ya están acostumbrados a vernos juntos". Respondió Bella.

"Bella el año escolar apenas empieza, no podemos escondernos siempre. Qué va a pasar cuando quiera besarte o abrazarte o simplemente tomarte la mano como ahora? Además yo quiero hacer las cosas bien Bella, quiero estar contigo como se debe, y quiero que hablemos con tu padre. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por tenerte a mi lado y no quiero esconderlo Bella"

"Lo sé Edward, yo pienso lo mismo, es sólo que estoy tan acostumbrada a tenerte todo el tiempo cerca de mí…te voy a extrañar mucho, con la escuela, los entrenamientos y el torneo, ya casi no nos vamos a ver, y tengo miedo que eso lo arruine todo"

"Todo va estar bien preciosa, te lo prometo, puedo seguir llevándote a la escuela e ir por ti cuando salgas, y podemos pasar la tarde juntos, aunque sea un rato. Voy a ir a todos tus partidos y podremos vernos los fines de semana…"

"Cuando no estés en el hospital o estudiando para tus clases de la universidad..". me cortó Bella.

"Hallaremos la manera de que funcione Bella". Le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos para que pudiera ver la sinceridad de mis palabras. Ella no dijo nada más, sólo asintió con la cabeza y me besó en los labios. Estuvimos así por un tiempo y luego nos separamos y nos dirigimos al interior de la casa con los demás.

La tarde se pasó volando. Nos divertimos con algunos juegos de mesa y vimos varias películas cómicas mientras comíamos toda clase de comida chatarra. No pude evitar ver cómo Bella encajaba perfectamente en mi familia.

"Bueno chicos, es mejor que lleve a Bella a la cama". Dije levantándome del sofá y tomando la mano de ella.

"Vaya hermanito, sí que te mueves rápido, pero no tienes que darnos detalles, ok? No necesitamos oírlo". Dijo Emmett. A lo cual todos rieron y Bella se sonrojó.

"No seas idiota Emmet, me refiero a que mañana es día de escuela para Bella y necesita descansar, vamos a dormir". Repliqué.

"Está bien Edward, lo sabemos no le hagas caso a Emmett". Dijo Rosalie dando un manotazo a Emmett en la cabeza.

"Ouch, Rose, sólo estaba bromeando". Se quejó Emmett.

"Pues no lo hagas, no vez que haces que Bella se sonroje". Continuó Alice.

"Hay pero si Bella se sonroja por todo". Emmett se ganó otro golpe de Rosalie.

"Hasta mañana chicos, que descansen". Dijo Jasper.

"Hasta mañana". Dijo Bella. "Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho"

Nos fuimos a mi habitación.

"estoy agotada, voy a cambiarme en el baño, ahora vuelvo". Me avisó Bella mientras tomaba su pijama y entraba en el baño. Aprovechando me desvestí rápidamente en la habitación y me puse unos shorts encima de mis bóxers, mientras buscaba una camiseta en el clóset, vi de reojo que Bella ya había salido del baño y estaba mirándome desde la puerta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

"Le gusta lo que ve Miss Swan?". Dije jugando al ver que no quitaba los ojos de mi pecho desnudo.

"Me encanta lo que veo Mr Cullen, te importaría dormir sin camiseta esta noche?" preguntó.

"Pensé que te molestaba verme sin camiseta, la última vez me pediste que me pusiera una". Dije sonriendo.

"Sí, pero la última vez, no me estaba permitido pensar inapropiadamente de mi profesor", dijo acercándose a mí, "ni tocarte", habló pasando sus cálidas manos sobre mi pecho, lo que me hizo tragar saliva, "ni besarte", entonces me besó ligeramente los labios, "ni dormir en la misma cama contigo", dijo tomando mi mano y llevándome hacia la cama. Sacó las cobijas y se acostó junto a mí. Ella delineaba los músculos de mi pecho con sus dedos y yo la abrazaba por la cintura. "Así que como puedes ver, esta vez es muy diferente a la anterior". Concluyó. No pude decir nada, estaba inmerso en la sensación que me provocaban sus caricias. _Esta mujer va a ser la perdición para mí._

"En qué piensas Edward?"

"Pienso que necesitas urgentemente dejar de hacer eso". Dije sinceramente.

"Por qué? No te gusta?". Preguntó con voz inocente.

"Creo que me gusta _demasiado _Bella, sí sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Ohh, lo siento", dijo sonrojándose.

"Está bien Bella, ahora vamos a dormir si? Se está haciendo tarde". Le dije apagando las luces. Se quedó dormida en mis brazos casi de inmediato. Yo me quedé un rato despierto pensando en lo que tenía que hacer el día de mañana. Hablar con el director del colegio y con el entrenador…y luego con el padre de Bella. _Espero que no me dispare._ Después de un rato yo también me dormí disfrutando de la compañía de la mujer de mi vida.

**A/N: lo sé es muy corto el capi, pero el próximo será más largo, lo prometo.**

**Les encargo los reviews, sé que hay algunos que leen esta historia pero no me dicen qué piensan. Es importante para mí su opinión porfis. Cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**besos **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece Twilight, no tengo tanta imaginación.**

**A/N: Hey chicos aquí les dejo este capi, espero que les guste. Reviews please.**

_______________________________________________________________________________

Capítulo 11. Explicaciones

EPOV

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido de la alarma, era día de escuela así que teníamos que levantarnos temprano. Miré a mi Bella que se veía como un ángel dormida entre mis brazos, pero tenía que despertarla o se nos iba a hacer tarde.

"Bella? Preciosa, es hora de despertar". Dije moviéndola gentilmente.

"Mmmm, no quiero…". Se quejó con voz adormilada, con los ojos aún cerrados. Me reí ante eso.

"Tenemos que ir al colegio Bella, se nos va a hacer tarde"

"Está bien, está bien, estoy despierta". Se levantó de la cama estirándose un poco.

"Buenos días señorita", le dije mientras me acercaba a ella y la rodeaba con mis brazos; luego le di un tierno beso en los labios.

"Buenos días para ti", dijo sonriendo, "para futuras referencias, esa es una buena manera de despertarme Edward"

"Lo tomaré en cuenta, quieres bañarte tú primero?"

"Sí, ahora vuelvo". Se deshizo de mi abrazo, tomó algo de ropa y se fue al baño. Después de un rato regresó vestida con unos jeans, una blusa blanca y una chamarra de mezclilla que le quedaba arriba de las costillas, su cabello totalmente liso y un poco de maquillaje en el rostro. Se veía hermosa como siempre. No sé cómo voy a poder manejar el no poder tocarla durante todo el día enfrente de los demás.

"Hermosa". Le dije acercándome a ella.

"No tanto como tú". Me dio un corto beso en los labios. "Te espero abajo para desayunar"

"Está bien, me voy a bañar y allá te alcanzo". Con eso salió de la habitación y yo me dirigí al baño.

_______________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

Me dirigí a la cocina de los Cullen para preparar algo de desayunar, en el comedor ya se encontraban Esme y Carlisle.

"Buenos días Esme, Carlisle". Saludé con una sonrisa que inmediatamente correspondieron.

"Buenos días querida, quieres que te prepare algo de desayunar?". Preguntó Esme.

"No te preocupes Esme, yo me encargo de hacer el desayuno para Edward y para mí"

"Veo que ya estás bien de ese golpe Bella". Comentó Carlisle.

"Sí, muchas gracias. Me alegro que no haya sido nada grave porque apenas era el primer partido de mi temporada como capitana del equipo de soccer, no me quiero perder ningún partido"

"Ja, ja Bella, entonces vas a tener que ser más cuidadosa, creo que ya has tenido demasiadas visitas al hospital. Además el pobre Edward casi se muere del susto"

"Ni me digas Carlisle, me hizo quedarme casi todo el fin de semana sin mover un dedo". Me quejé.

"Es sólo que eres muy importante para él querida, Edward es así, cuando yo estuve enferma nunca se apartó de mi lado, siempre estaba pendiente de mí". Dijo Esme, recordé lo que Edward me había platicado sobre la enfermedad de su madre.

"Lo sé Esme, él también es importante para mí, sólo espero que podamos arreglar todo ese asunto en el colegio para poder estar juntos". Respondí un poco triste mientras preparaba el desayuno. Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y tomó su maletín.

"Todo va a salir bien Bella, ya lo verás ok?". Asentí con la cabeza, "bueno, me voy al hospital, que tengan un buen día". Le dio un beso a Esme y se fue.

"Bueno Bella, voy a darme un baño y a cambiarme, necesito hacer algunas compras. Que tengas un buen día en la escuela". Me dijo Esme dándome un abrazo.

"Gracias Esme, nos vemos". Me despedí mientras ella se iba a su habitación.

Me concentré en el desayuno que consistía en huevos, tocino, hotcakes, fruta y jugo de naranja. De repente sentí los brazos de Edward rodeando mi cintura y descansando su barbilla en mi hombro.

"Eso huele delicioso Bella"

"Bien, entonces siéntate y vamos a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde". Desayunamos en silencio y luego subimos a su habitación a lavarme los dientes y a recoger nuestras cosas para ir al colegio. Hoy sería un día muy largo.

Poco antes de llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela Edward se orilló y detuvo el auto.

"Qué pasa Edward? Por qué nos detuvimos?". Se acercó a mí y me besó. Era un beso suave al principio, pero después delineó con su lengua mi labio inferior y yo abrí mi boca permitiéndole profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas se movían con ansias, este era un beso diferente mucho más apasionado que los otros. La boca de Edward dejó la mía permitiéndome tomar aire, sólo para continuar besando mi cuello, hasta que se detuvo para susurrarme en el oído.

"Porque no voy a poder hacer eso en casi todo el día Bella". Yo todavía estaba un poco mareada así que cerré los ojos tratando de normalizar mi respiración, mientras Edward arrancaba el coche y se estacionaba en el colegio. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos al interior de la escuela.

"Te veré en el entrenamiento Bella y después te llevaré a tu casa. Voy a ver al director y al entrenador Clapp para hablar sobre nosotros…"

"Edward, no tienes que hacerlo, por lo menos no por ahora…"

"Bella ya está decidido, y entre más pronto mejor, ya te dije que quiero hacer las cosas bien, además tenemos que hablar con tu padre"

"Está bien Edward, te veré en el entrenamiento, es mejor que me vaya a mi clase". Dije separándome de él, la verdad odiaba la idea de no poder tomarlo de la mano o ni siquiera darle un beso de despedida, así que sólo le di un patético adiós con la mano y me dirigía a mis clases. Durante la hora del almuerzo me reuní con mis amigos y mi hermano en la cafetería. Jake corrió hacia mí para darme un abrazo, por un momento me recordó a Emmett.

"Bella, te extrañé hermanita, es raro no tenerte todo el fin de semana en casa". Me dijo.

"Yo también te extrañé Jake, aunque solo fueron dos días. Ya te sientes mejor?". Recordé que el viernes había faltado al partido porque se sentía mal.

"Sí, creo que era una infección en el estómago, pero ya estoy bien, de verdad lamento haberme perdido el primer partido…hablando de eso, me dijo Mike que te dieron un fuerte golpe en la pierna y que Edward te llevó al hospital, no fue nada grave verdad?". _Ese Mike y su bocota._

"No Jake, sólo fue un golpe en la rodilla, pero estoy bien y lista para el siguiente partido". Comenté animada.

"Bien, porque vamos a volver a ganar, no puedo creer que hayas metido 3 goles tú sola el viernes, si sigues así, este torneo va a ser pan comido". Interrumpió Ben.

"No debemos confiarnos, pero yo también espero que todos estemos al mismo nivel si queremos ese trofeo, recuerda que es un trabajo de equipo". Concluí.

El resto del día pasó rápido, todos mis compañeros de equipo me preguntaron por mi rodilla pero yo les aseguré que todo estaba bien. Incluso Mike intentó hablar conmigo durante una de las clases, pero lo evité, todavía no olvido lo que trató de hacer ese día en mi casa. Después de clases el equipo se dirigió a los vestidores y luego todos fuimos a la cancha esperando al entrenador y a Edward, a quien no había visto en todo el día y me tenía algo preocupada. Después de un rato llegaron los dos juntos.

"Hola chicos, antes de empezar quiero felicitarlos por el partido del viernes, espero que sigan trabajando del mismo modo, cómo saben el próximo partido es este viernes en la mañana, por lo que conseguí sus permisos para faltar a clases, pero tendrán que ponerse al corriente luego, no quiero que bajen sus calificaciones. La mayoría de los partidos van a ser aquí, ya que las otras escuelas no tienen un campo propio, con algunas excepciones. Me alegra que te encuentres bien Bella", dijo el entrenador dirigiéndose ahora a mí, "quiero que te tomes con calma el entrenamiento de hoy ok?"

"Está bien entrenador". Respondí.

"Bien, ahora quiero que den 10 vueltas a la cancha trotando y luego 50 sentadillas y 50 abdominales. Por último quiero que practiquen los tiros de esquina. Edward y yo estaremos observando desde las gradas, necesito platicar con él, ahora vayan". Ordenó.

Empezamos a trotar por el campo pero yo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en lo que estarían hablando el entrenador y Edward. No parecían estar discutiendo ni nada por el estilo, pero igual estaba un poco ansiosa. Edward no había dicho ni una palabra a equipo y ni siquiera me miraba. _Eso no podía ser una buena señal. _Terminamos todo lo que nos había dicho el entrenador y nos reunimos de nuevo en el centro de la cancha, pero ya no se veía Edward por ningún lado, no me di cuenta a qué hora se fue, supongo que tendré que volver a casa con Jake.

"Bueno chicos, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el miércoles, vayan a cambiarse". Se despidió el entrenador. Después de un baño salimos todos hacia el estacionamiento. Entonces pude ver a Edward recargado en su auto con una sonrisa en el rostro cuando me miró y se acercó a mí.

"Hola preciosa, te estaba esperando"

Lo miré un poco molesta "Ahh sí? Pensé que ya te habías ido, ni siquiera te tomaste la molestia de decirme que ibas a estar aquí, cuando volteé no te vi por ninguna parte"

"Estás molesta conmigo Bella?"

"Tal vez"

"Preciosa mírame por favor", dijo mientras levantaba mi rostro con una mano para que lo mirara, "no quise molestarte. Es sólo que hablé con el entrenador y le dije lo que pasaba entre nosotros", abrí los ojos como platos y él se rió, "no te preocupes, me dijo que él no tenía ningún problema mientras no hubiera PDA entre nosotros durante los entrenamientos ni los partidos. De hecho quiere que siga siendo su auxiliar aunque ya no forme parte del colegio"

"Cómo que ya no formas parte del colegio?"

"Bueno Bella, también hablé con el director hoy. Él tampoco ve nada de malo en nuestra relación, pero me dijo que ya no podía seguir dando clases aquí porque no era una buena imagen para los padres de los chicos, la verdad ya sabíamos eso, así que sólo voy a estar esta semana como maestro de Literatura mientras encuentra un sustituto". Explicó.

"Estás seguro que estás de acuerdo con eso?". Pregunté.

"Claro que sí Bella, por lo menos nos vamos a seguir viendo en los entrenamientos y podemos pasar más tiempo juntos. Además me dijo el director que no te preocupes por tu servicio social, dado que eres la capitana del equipo de soccer no tendrás que hacerlo, me dijo que sólo había pensado en ti para ayudarme porque tienes muy buenas notas y yo necesitaba toda la ayuda posible. Así que vas a tener más tiempo libre". Dijo sonriendo.

"Eso es genial Edward, creo que todo salió mejor de lo esperaba. Estuve muy preocupada todo el día"

"Pues ya no tienes por qué preocuparte Bella, todo está bien ahora…bueno en realidad tenemos esa plática pendiente con tu padre y con Jake. Te importaría que fuera esta misma noche? No quiero esperar más tiempo"

"estás seguro Edward? Recuerda que mi papá tiene un arma y permiso para usarla"

"Gracias por los ánimos Bella", dijo en tono sarcástico, "pero estoy completamente seguro"

"Bueno entonces te espero en mi casa para cenar. 8 en punto. Me voy a ir con Jake para que te vayas directamente a tu casa y te armes de valor, jeje. No llegues tarde". Le dije sonriendo.

"Está bien, te veré a las 8"

Los dos nos fuimos por caminos separados. Jake y yo llegamos a casa y Charlie ya estaba allí.

"Hola papá, ya llegamos". Dije al entrar a la casa.

"Bella! Te extrañamos el fin de semana. Cómo te fue en casa de los Cullen?". _Mejor de lo crees papá, mucho mejor._

"Bien, hablando de eso….tengo un invitado a cenar esta noche, le dije que viniera a las 8, así que voy a preparar la cena". Anuncié.

"Un invitado?", preguntó Jake, "quién?"

"Ya lo sabrán, sólo les pido que estén listos a esa hora para cenar". Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y Jake se fue a su habitación mientras Charlie se puso a ver la TV en la sala. Yo me puse a hacer rápidamente una lasagña para cenar, era la favorita de Charlie y quería tenerlo contento esta noche hasta que se enterara de lo mío con Edward. Mientras metía la comida en el horno subí a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa y a arreglarme un poco. A las 8 en punto alguien tocó la puerta y de repente me puse muy nerviosa. Charlie y Jake ya estaban listos en la sala y yo fui a abrir la puerta. Como de costumbre Edward se veía guapísimo en unos pantalones de vestir negros y una camisa verde que resaltaba el color de sus ojos.

"Hola Bella, me vas a dejar pasar?". Preguntó divertido. No me había dado cuenta que lo había estado mirando tanto tiempo.

"C-claro, pasa Edward". Me hice a un lado para que pudiera entrar y Jake y Charlie ya estaban junto a nosotros en la entrada.

"Edward, pasa hombre, no sabía que ibas a venir, Bella sólo dijo que tenía un invitado". Dijo Jake saludando a Edward. A mi hermano le caía muy bien Edward, a ver qué piensa después de esto, "papá, él es Edward Cullen, es el profesor de Literatura del colegio y el auxiliar del equipo de soccer".

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Charlie extendiendo su mano para saludar a Edward, "bienvenido Edward. Mi hija ha estado trabajando con usted verdad?"

"Sí…bueno, en realidad ya no soy profesor en el colegio". Dijo Edward algo nervioso.

"cómo que ya no, qué pasó?". Preguntó Jake.

"Por qué no pasamos al comedor y allí seguimos charlando, la cena ya está lista". Interrumpí.

"Sí, buena idea, estoy hambriento". Respondió Charlie. Todos pasamos al comedor. Serví la comida y nos sentamos a cenar.

"Mmmm lasagna, mi favorita, tienes que probar esto Edward, Bella hace la mejor lasagña que he comido en mi vida". Comentó Charlie. Edward probó un bocado y contestó.

"Tiene razón Mr Swan, está deliciosa". Me miró directamente y me sonrojé.

"Llámame Charlie Edward, en realidad tu padre y yo somos buenos amigos de hace años. Cómo ha estado Esme?, me enteré de su enfermedad hace un tiempo"

"Ella está bien Charlie, está bajo tratamiento pero no ha tenido ninguna recaída, gracias por preguntar"

"Oh, Esme es una gran persona, me alegro que esté bien"

"Edward ahora sí dinos, cómo está eso de que ya no eres profesor del colegio?". Interrumpió Jake. _Respira Bella, llegó la hora._

"Bueno en realidad por eso estoy aquí, necesito decirles algo", Edward tomó mi mano por debajo de la mesa y continuó, "renuncié a mi trabajo como profesor del colegio porque estos días que he pasado junto a Bella me he dado cuenta que la quiero y quiero iniciar una relación con ella", entonces puso nuestras manos unidas sobre la mesa mientras Charlie y Jake nos miraban con ojos de incredulidad.

"Papá, estás bien?". Pregunté al ver que no decía nada. Hasta que por fin habló en tono serio.

"Bella, Jake, podrían dejarme sólo con Edward un momento?"

"No creo que sea una buena idea papá…"empecé pero Edward me interrumpió.

"Está bien Bella, déjenos solos por favor"

"Vamos Bella, sólo quieren hablar, estaremos en la sala". Anunció Jake mientras me tomaba de la mano y me llevaba con él. _Esto no puede ser nada bueno_.

______________________________________________________________________________

EPOV

"Bien Charlie, ya estamos solos, qué tienes qué decirme?". Pregunté sereno.

"Tienes mucho valor para venir aquí y decirme que quieres tener algo con mi hija, eres su profesor, por Dios Edward, cómo pudiste poner los ojos en mi hija, es una niña". Contestó Charlie bastante irritado, esto va a ser difícil.

"Mira Charlie, Bella ya no es una niña y ella es muy especial para mí, tanto que renuncié a mi empleo por ella. Ella siente lo mismo que yo y no podría estar más agradecido por eso. Sé que no la merezco pero quiero hacerla feliz. Además yo solo tengo 21 años Charlie, no soy tan grande para ella y definitivamente no me voy a aprovechar de ella si es que eso estás pensando. Yo la quiero de verdad"

"21 años, no deberías estar en la universidad entonces? Es que no tienes planes para el futuro?". Continuó Charlie.

"Cuando enfermó mi madre yo me acababa de graduar de la preparatoria, pero ni mis hermanos ni yo quisimos dejarla sola, no estábamos seguros de si ella iba a superar eso y queríamos estar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. No pude ir a la universidad físicamente, pero estoy tomando todos mis cursos por internet, de vez en cuando voy al campus a presentar exámenes o entregar algunos proyectos, pero la mayoría del tiempo estoy aquí trabajando con mi padre en el hospital, estoy estudiando medicina y allí puedo hacer todas mis prácticas. Esa es la ventaja de ser el hijo de un médico, Carlisle es mi tutor"

"Oh, no sabía eso…supongo que no hay nada más qué decir entonces". Respondió Charlie más sereno.

"Qué quieres decir?". Pregunté no muy seguro del significado de sus palabras.

"No te voy a mentir Edward, aunque Bella ya no es una niña, para mí siempre va a ser así, pero no soy ciego, estos días que ha pasado contigo la veo más feliz, siempre está sonriendo y se nota más llena de vida, y esta noche, desde que entraste por esa puerta, no pude evitar ver cómo te mira, es obvio que ella también te quiere. Yo quiero que sea feliz Edward, pero te tengo que advertir que si la lastimas de alguna manera…"

"Eso no va a pasar Charlie, jamás lastimaría intencionalmente a Bella, ella significa mucho para mí y quiero hacer las cosas bien con ella, por eso estoy aquí hablando contigo. Además no eres el único que cuida de ella sabes? Toda mi familia la conoce y creo que la quieren más que a mí, jamás me perdonarían que le hiciera daño, yo jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si lo hiciera"

"Está bien muchacho, supongo que prefiero que esté contigo que con cualquiera de los otros chicos por aquí. Ya le pediste que fuera tu novia?". Preguntó Charlie ahora en tono conversacional.

"De hecho no, todavía no, ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera cita, quiero esperar hasta el viernes, todavía tengo que cubrir esta semana de clases en el colegio mientras encuentran un sustituto, pero voy a poder seguir ayudando en el equipo de soccer. Te molestaría si la llevo a cenar el viernes a Port Angeles?"

"Pregúntaselo a ella Edward, no tienes que pedirme permiso para invitarla a salir si de todos modos vas a ser su novio, y definitivamente no quiero detalles ok? Sólo te voy a pedir que la cuides, es mi tesoro más preciado y el de Jake"

"Gracias Charlie, así lo haré te lo prometo". Dije sonriendo. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio. _Creo no fue tan difícil. Charlie es genial después de todo._

"Vamos a ver a Bella y a Jake"

_________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV

"Jake déjame volver allí, no puedo dejar sólo a Edward con mi papá"

"No Bella, tranquila, no le va a hacer nada, sólo quiere platicar con él, ven siéntate". Dijo Jake mientras me jalaba de un brazo hasta el sofá de la sala.

"Crees que todo salga bien Jake? De verdad quiero a Edward"

"Eso es genial hermanita, no te voy a negar que estoy un poco celoso, pero creo que Edward es genial y prefiero mil veces verte con él que con cualquiera de los idiotas del colegio. No puedo creer que haya dejado las clases por ti, de verdad debe quererte mucho Bella. Aunque tú eres muy especial y mereces todo lo mejor"

"Gracias Jake", dije dándole un abrazo, "pero no te preocupes, el entrenador dijo que Edward puede seguir ayudando en los entrenamientos"

"De verdad? Eso es genial Bells, el tipo sabe lo que hace y estoy aprendiendo muchas cosas de él, tal vez el próximo año yo pueda llegar a ser el capitán del equipo". Dijo entusiasmado.

"Estoy segura de eso Jake". La verdad estaba aliviada de saber que Jake no tenía ningún problema con mi relación con Edward, incluso parecía que podían ser buenos amigos. E_spero que Charlie sea igual de comprensivo. _Jake y yo estuvimos platicando por un rato hasta que vimos a Edward y a mi papá reunirse en la sala con nosotros. Inmediatamente nos pusimos de pie y Edward tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Y bien?". Pregunté insegura.

"Ya hablamos Edward y yo y quiero decirte que no tengo ningún problema en que salgas con él hija, sé que ya no eres una niña, Edward se encargó de recordármelo, y no quiero ser un obstáculo para ustedes, lo único que quiero es verte feliz y Edward parece un buen chico". Respondió Charlie. Corrí inmediatamente a abrazarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Gracias papá, eres el mejor"

"Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema contigo Edward, eres un gran tipo, sólo te pido que cuides a mi hermana". Le dijo Jake a Edward.

"No hay problema Jake, lo haré"

"Bueno hija, despídete de Edward, ya es tarde y mañana tienes que ir al colegio". Me dijo Charlie. "Buenas noches Edward, saluda a tu familia de mi parte"

"Claro Charlie, Buenas noches. Nos vemos mañana Jake"

"Adiós Edward". Respondió Jake.

"Voy a salir un momento ok? Ahora vuelvo". Anuncié.

"Está bien hija, buenas noches"

"Buenas noches papá, Jake". Me despedí de ellos y encaminé a Edward hasta su coche.

"No lo puedo creer, pensé que mi papá no iba a estar de acuerdo con esto, como hiciste para convencerlo?". Le pregunté a Edward.

"Supongo que no se pudo resistir a mi encanto". Respondió juguetón y yo rodé mis ojos. "Es broma Bella, la verdad es que Charlie al principio estaba molesto, pero después me hizo algunas preguntas de mi vida y al final terminó por aceptarme, yo tampoco lo podía creer, por un momento pensé que me iba a arrancar la cabeza o algo"

Lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo miré a los ojos, mientras él me abrazaba por la cintura acercándome más a él "fuiste muy valiente al venir aquí esta noche y hablar con mi padre, gracias Edward, gracias por quererme en tu vida y por tomarte todas esas molestias por mí"

"El que está agradecido soy yo Bella, por tener la oportunidad de conocerte y estar contigo. Quiero llevarte el viernes a Port Angeles, podemos ir a visitar alguna librería y luego a cenar, será nuestra primera cita. Ya le dije a Charlie y dijo que no había problema, de hecho me dijo que no tenía que pedirle permiso para salir contigo, que tú eras quien tenía que decidir"

"Entonces creo que tenemos una cita Mr Cullen". Le dije sonriendo.

"Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana, paso por tí". Se inclinó para darme un beso rápido pero yo lo apreté contra mí y no lo dejé ir, de hecho profundicé el beso y él respondió ansioso. Yo pasé mis manos por sus cabellos y él acariciaba los costados de mi cuerpo con sus manos, hasta que éstas bajaron y las metió en los bolsillos traseros de mis jeans, acercándome más a él, lo que me hizo soltar un gemido contra su boca. Un momento después él se apartó y los dos respiramos en busca de aire.

"Lo siento Bella, tengo que controlarme mejor cuando estoy contigo"

"De qué hablas Edward, yo fui quién te besó en cualquier caso"

"Sí pero yo soy un caballero y eso que hice con mis manos no está bien Bella". Dijo apenado.

"Pues para mí se sintió muy bien Edward, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras". Le aseguré con una sonrisa y con una voz que esperaba sonara sexy.

El sonrió ahora "Tal vez te tome la palabra Bella. Bueno ya me voy, nos vemos mañana". Se despidió y subió a su auto.

"Hasta mañana Edward"

Subía a mi habitación con una sonrisa en mi rostro, ese beso fue increíble y hora voy a poder repetirlo cuando yo quiera, excepto en la escuela, claro, por lo menos por esta semana. Me puse mi pijama y me dejé llevar en una noche de sueños con Edward.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Comentarios? Sugerencias?**

**Reviews please**

**Nos estamos leyendo**

**besos**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hola chicos aquí esta el cap 12. Sorry por la tardanza pero estoy de regreso, nota más larga al final.**

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twilight ni sus personajes. Pero tengo una gatita llamada Bella.**

Capítulo 12.

EPOV

Llegué a mi casa después de la cena en casa de Bella, aún no podía creer la buena reacción de Charlie, y después de esta última semana como profesor en el colegio voy a poder estar con mi Bella libremente.

"Cómo te fue hermanito? No pudo ser tan malo porque sigues vivo"

Le sonreí a Alice, tenía razón "me fue maravillosamente Alice, al principio Charlie estaba algo molesto, pero después de una plática con él a solas estuvo de acuerdo en mi relación con Bella, y Jacob me dijo que prefiere que ella esté conmigo a cualquier otro del colegio".

"Genial Edward, entonces ya es tu novia oficialmente?"

"Mmm no, no se lo he pedido todavía". Confesé.

Me tiró con un cojín del sofá "y qué demonios esperas idiota!!!!"

"Tranquila Alice, lo que pasa es que todavía me queda esta semana como profesor en el colegio y no quiero que piensen mal de Bella al andar conmigo en esas circunstancias. Pero la invité a cenar el viernes, la quiero llevar a Port Angeles y allí se lo voy a pedir"

"Y le vas a decir que la amas?". Preguntó Alice con un suspiro.

"No creo que sea buena idea Alice"

"Por qué no?"

"Porque aunque estoy completamente seguro de que la amo, no sé si sus sentimientos sean igual de fuertes que los míos y no quiero asustarla. Además no creo estar preparado para decirle 'te amo' y que ella no me responda. Prefiero darle tiempo Alice"

"Edward", soltó un suspiro, "es tu vida y tú sabes lo que haces, pero creo de verdad que debes decírselo y casi podría jurar que ella siente lo mismo. No importa que tengan poco tiempo de conocerse, a mí me bastó con mirar a Jazz una vez para enamorarme de él y llevamos años juntos. Además, es el mismo miedo que sentías de decirle a Bella que la querías porque pensabas que ella no te correspondía, y ya ves…ella sentía exactamente lo mismo"

Ella tenía razón, tengo qué decírselo "tienes razón Alice, gracias. Pero quiero que sea algo especial, no creo que sea suficiente con una simple cena, tiene que ser perfecto como ella, perfecto como mi Bella"

"Tengo una idea", dijo de repente Alice y yo me giré para mirarla "bueno puedes llevarla a cenar y luego traerla aquí a la casa, el viernes nosotros cuatro vamos a salir y Esme va a estar con Carlisle en el hospital hasta tarde. Bella me contó que le prometiste tocar el piano para ella y no lo has hecho, sé que le compusiste una canción porque te he escuchado tocarla algunas veces y es obvio que te inspiraste en ella. Entonces puedes traerla aquí y tocarle su canción, y entonces decirle que la amas. No es perfecto?"

Me quedé pensando un momento. Alice definitivamente era buena para esto "sí Alice, es perfecto. Espero que le guste. Gracias hermanita, ahora me voy a dormir, mañana tengo que ir al colegio". Me levanté del sofá, le dio un beso en la frente a Alice y me dirigía a habitación a dormir.

BPOV

"Tranquila Bella, sólo me lavo los dientes y nos vamos. Si tanta prisa tienes por qué no te llevas tu camioneta a la escuela?"

"Porque, querido y lento hermanito, si me llevo mi camioneta entonces Edward no va a tener pretexto para traerme a mi casa y pasar más tiempo juntos"

"No creo que necesite ningún pretexto, es tu novio no? Puede venir cuando quiera"

"Bueno….en realidad no es mi novio, no oficialmente, el viernes es nuestra primera cita, ese día deja de trabajar en el colegio, y me va a llevar a Port Angeles". Respondí un poco decepcionada de saber que de hecho Edward no era mi novio.

"Estoy seguro que te lo va a pedir ese día Bells, creo que es bueno que se esperen a que él deje de ser tu profesor"

"Sí, yo también lo creo. Ahora apúrate que se nos va a hacer tarde"

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Quince minutos más tarde estábamos en el estacionamiento del colegio. Me decepcioné un poco porque no encontré a Edward por ningún lado, aunque su coche ya estaba allí, supongo que tengo que esperar hasta la hora de la clase para verlo.

Cuando el timbre anunció la hora de la clase de literatura, entré casi corriendo al salón esperando ver a mi Edward, como siempre me senté en un pupitre de enfrente para tener una mejor vista de mi dios en forma de hombre. Estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, así que no me miró, hasta que ya todos estaban en sus asientos. Cuando se dio la vuelta y nuestros ojos se encontraron, casi me quedo sin aliento, estaba más guapo que nunca, con una ropa muy casual que lo hacía confundirse con un chavo de mi edad, aunque más bien parecía salido de alguna revista de modas. Me sonrió levemente, pero no demasiado para no atraer la atención de los demás.

"Buenos días chicos, antes de empezar la clase me gustaría que me entregaran sus tareas por favor. Isabella, me ayudas a recoger los trabajos y los traes a mi escritorio por favor?"

"Claro Mr. Cullen". Me levanté enseguida de mi asiento y me puse a recopilar todos los trabajos de mis compañeros y el mío y luego fui a dejarlos a su escritorio, aprovechando que mis compañeros estaban un poco distraídos, Edward se inclinó un poco para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo.

"Estás hermosa como siempre, Bella. Gracias. Te espero en el estacionamiento después de clase. Ok?"

"Ok". Respondí sonrojada y me regresé a mi asiento.

"Antes de empezar con la clase tengo un anuncio que hacerles chicos. Quiero informarles que esta es mi última semana como profesor de literatura". Comenzó Edward, pero no pudo continuar porque los chicos y sobre todo las chicas comenzaron a quejarse.

"Cómo? O sea que ya no va venir al colegio? Por qué?". Preguntó Lauren.

"Bueno, cómo les decía, ya no voy a ser su profesor, el por qué es personal e irrelevante, pero quiero que sepan que ha sido un placer trabajar con ustedes y les deseo lo mejor en lo que resta del cuso, que es mucho. Mi reemplazo estará aquí la próxima semana, así que no van a perder ninguna clase"

"Y el equipo de soccer? Ya no va a ayudarnos en los entrenamientos?". Preguntó Tayler

"Aunque ya no voy a formar parte del colegio, el entrenador y el director me han pedido que los siga ayudando extraoficialmente, y yo estoy encantado, por supuesto, así que nos vamos a seguir viendo en los entrenamientos y en los partidos".

Después de toda la explicación, con la cual mis amigos y miembros del equipo estuvieron mucho más relajados, comenzó la clase y la mañana siguió sin ningún evento importante. Cuando menos lo esperaba ya era hora de salida y sólo esperé a que se desalojara el estacionamiento de los profesores para encontrarme con Edward, quien ya me estaba esperando recargado en su coche.

"Hola preciosa, te estaba esperando, cómo estuvo tu día?". Me preguntó con una sonrisa mientras me acercaba.

"Lento, y el tuyo?"

"Igual, no es lo mismo cuando no paso mi tiempo contigo". Me dijo mientras me abría la puerta del coche y la cerró para dirigirse al lado del conductor y dirigirnos a mi casa.

"Ya lo sé, hoy no te vi en todo el día hasta la hora de la clase y nada más. Te extrañé"

"Yo también Bella". Dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios para besarla. "Pero recuerda que sólo es esta semana y después ya no va a importar que nos vean juntos porque ya o voy a ser tu profesor"

"Sí Edward pero va a ser aún peor porque ya ni en clase te voy a ver"

"Pero nos vamos a ver en los entrenamientos y los partidos. Además ya te dije que te voy a traer al colegio y de vuelta a tu casa. Y después del colegio, cuando no tengas muchas tareas podemos pasar tiempo juntos, preciosa. Todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás". Llegamos a mi casa y Edward detuvo el coche.

"Quieres pasar y quedarte para la cena?". Pregunté esperanzada.

"No puedo Bella, tengo que estudiar y hacer unas cosas de la universidad…."

"Lo ves? Siempre vas a tener algo que hacer Edward"

"Bella, preciosa, por favor dime que no te vas a comportar como una niña de cinco años y empezar a hacer berrinche", preguntó muy divertido, a lo cual hice un puchero peor, se rió más. "Bella, quiero adelantar todo el trabajo que tengo para poder tener todo el fin de semana libre y poder pasarlo juntos".

"De verdad?". Pregunté con una sonrisa.

"De verdad, claro que quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero tengo otras responsabilidades que tengo que atender y necesito que entiendas eso y me apoyes Bella. Así como yo entiendo que tú necesitas tiempo para tus estudios"

"Lo sé Edward, por favor discúlpame. No fue mi intención comportarme como una niña, si quiero que me traten como un adulto tengo que empezar a comportarme como uno. Te prometo que no va a volver a pasar, entiendo que tienes cosas que hacer y sé que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y te agradezco que estés dispuesto a adelantar todo tu trabajo para pasar el fin de semana juntos."

"Está bien preciosa, no te preocupes, yo entiendo. Ahora me voy ok? Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento"

"Ok, pero no te piensas ir sin darme un beso, verdad?". Pregunté inocentemente. Y lo hice sonreír y acercarse más a mí.

"Por supuesto que no, ven aquí". Entonces rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me besó fuerte y apasionadamente con sus manos en mis caderas.

"Eww, Cullen, deja de comerte la cara de mi hermanita". Gritó Jake. Y me sonrojé como idiota. Edward sólo se rió.

"Ok Jake, ya me iba no te preocupes. Nos vemos mañana preciosa"

"Ok, sueña conmigo"

"Siempre"

Los días de la semana pasaron más o menos igual. Por fin ya es viernes y estamos preparándonos para el partido. Estoy super nerviosa, no sólo por el juego sino también por mi cita con Edward de hoy en la noche, por fin vamos a poder estar juntos, no puedo esperar.

**A/N: Hola chicas, de verdad siento mucho no actualizar antes pero tuve varios problemas personales y de enfermedad, pero les prometo que voy a seguir lo mas pronto que pueda, gracias por los reviews y los alerts, son lo máximo. Próximo capi, la cita en Port Angeles. Para aquellas ansiosas, pronto veremos por qué esta historias es rate M, no se preocupen, jaja.**

**Reviews please, hacen mi día.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: no me pertenece twilight, pero tengo los 4 libros y la película, jaja**

Capítulo 13. Port Angeles

BPOV

Estábamos a punto de iniciar el partido. Como capitana del equipo estaba reunida en medio de la cancha con los árbitros y el capitán del otro equipo. Cuando me retiraba para reunirme con mi equipo, el otro capitán me habló.

"Hola linda, tal vez cuando se acabe el partido y necesites alguien que te consuele por haber perdido, tengas la suerte de salir conmigo"

"Perdón? En primer lugar, tenemos 90 minutos para ver quién va a ganar este partido y en segundo, no estoy interesada en absoluto, así que guárdate tus comentarios y demuestra lo que tienes en la cancha, que para eso estamos aquí, ahora si me disculpas, tengo un partido que ganar". Me dirigí hacia mi equipo donde ya estaban todos reunidos junto con el entrenador y Edward.

"Bueno chicos, vamos a jugar como equipo y dar lo mejor de nosotros ok? Recuerden que algunos de sus jugadores son muy rápidos y tal vez vayan al contragolpe, así que hay que estar muy pendientes por las bandas. Cada que tengan oportunidad tiren a la portería, sin miedo y sin importar la distancia, a menos que uno de nosotros tenga una posición mejor y menos marca, en ese caso pasen el balón. Vamos a ganar esto. A la de tres, 1, 2, 3: 'A GANAR'". Esas fueron las palabras de aliento para mi equipo, _espero que funcionen_. Todos nos dirigíamos a tomar nuestras posiciones cuando Edward me hablo.

"Bella!!"

"Qué pasa Edward?"

"Qué tanto hablabas con el capitán del otro equipo?"

"Ah, su nombre es Aaron, es capitán de los Osos desde el año pasado y es un idiota. Me dijo que cuando perdiera él se ofrecía para consolarme".

"Qué? Te estaba ligando en pleno partido?"

"Así es él Edward, siempre que jugamos hace comentarios de ese tipo, no es nada, no te preocupes. O qué? Acaso estás celoso?". Me reí un poco ante la expectativa.

"No, pero no me gusta te hablen así, eso es todo. Bueno es mejor que te vayas porque el partido está a punto de comenzar, suerte preciosa"

"Ok, gracias". Y salí corriendo a tomar mi posición en la cancha.

El partido estuvo bastante parejo, sobre todo en el primer tiempo, pero al final ganamos 2-1 con un gol de James y uno mío. Estábamos felices festejando con nuestra familia y amigos en las gradas cuando se me acercó Aaron.

"Bella, muy buen partido te felicito, espero que nos veamos en las finales, allí no van a tener tanta suerte. Ah, si cambias de opinión y quieres salir conmigo ya sabes dónde encontrarme, Mike tiene mi número, estaré esperando tu llamada". Y con eso se fue el muy idiota.

"Y ese quién era?". Preguntó Alice que de pronto se encontraba a mi lado.

"Alice, viniste!! Ese era el capitán del otro equipo, nadie importante. Me da mucho gusto que hayas venido a vernos jugar"

"Claro que iba a venir Belli. También Emmett está por aquí pero se quedó platicando con Edward. De verdad juegas muy bien. Oye Belli, ya sabes qué te vas a poner para tu cita con Edward?"

"Sí Alice, no te preocupes, es un vestido muy lindo que la verdad no he tenido oportunidad de usar, pero creo que es perfecto para esta noche. Ya sé que no me visto tan bien como tú, pero tengo buen gusto créeme, puedo arreglarme sola perfectamente con todo lo que me has enseñado de maquillaje y todo eso".

"Ok, voy a confiar en ti Belli, pero si me entero que tu outfit resultó un fiasco no te vuelvo a dejar que te vistas sola entendido?"

"Ok Ali", dije imitando un poco el sobrenombre que me puso, "te prometo que pase lo que pase te voy a dejar que me arregles para mi próxima cita, qué te parece?"

"Claro Belli, gracias, por algo eres mi mejor amiga". _Creo que no es muy difícil hacer feliz a Alice_. "Quiero que te diviertas mucho esta noche con Edward, él está feliz de por fin poder salir contigo sin tener el problema de estarse escondiendo, tú eres perfecta para él Belli"

"Eso espero Ali, porque él es perfecto, aún no tengo idea cómo se fijó en mí". Le dije sinceramente. Edward es un dios y yo soy mas simple.

"Isabella Mary Swan! No vuelvas a decir eso, me entendiste, y menos delante de Edward. Él te quiere Belli al igual que todos nosotros, eres una gran persona y muy hermosa, nunca lo dudes, sólo tienes que tener más confianza en ti misma. Trata de ser más segura y sexy, créeme lo vas a volver loco".

"Tú crees?"

"Claro tontita, ahora vamos a encontrar a los chicos, Charlie se fue al trabajo acabando el partido, dijo que te veía en la casa, así que Edward te va a llevar"

"Ok, vamos"

No tardamos mucho en encontrar a los chicos y llamar su atención. Emmett inmediatamente se acercó a darme uno de esos abrazos muy característicos de él.

"Bella, estuviste increíble!!! De ahora en adelante no me pierdo ninguno de tus partidos"

"Gracias Emmett, me alegro que vinieras". Me giré para ver a Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

"Y tú no me vas a felicitar?". Bromeé.

"Claro preciosa, ven aquí". Me acerqué para abrazarlo. "Estuviste estupenda Bella, estás lista para irnos? O vas a ir a festejar con los chicos?"

"No, quiero ir a casa, tengo que terminar unas tareas antes de nuestra cita de esta noche"

"Perfecto, yo también tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. Nos vamos?"

"Sí"

"Bueno tortolitos, nosotros ya nos vamos. Espero verte por la casa mañana Bella, tal vez puedas venir a comer con nosotros". Dijo Alice.

"No sé". Volteé a ver a Edward insegura de su opinión.

"Si quieres puedes venir Bella, te dije que este fin de semana íbamos a pasar tiempo juntos, si no, podemos hacer otra cosa, lo que tú quieras"

"No, está bien, quiero ir"

"Perfecto, entonces nos vemos mañana, quién sabe, a lo mejor Bella amanece en la cama de Edward, nada más no me la vayas a desvelar mucho hermanito". Dijo Emmett, a lo cual por su puesto me sonrojé.

"Emmett, siempre tienes que salir con ese tipo de comentarios? Vámonos Bella". Me tomó Edward de la mano y nos dirigimos al Volvo mientras Emmett gritó que era broma y que solo le gustaba verme sonrojar. Nos subimos al auto y Edward empezó a conducir hacia mi casa.

"Y cuáles son los planes para esta noche". Pregunté con curiosidad.

"Ah, no señorita, confórmate con saber que vamos a ir a cenar y lo demás es sorpresa. Aunque quería saber si Charlie te dijo si tenías que estar a una determinada hora en casa? Porque tal vez se nos haga un poco tarde y no quiero tener problemas con él"

"No, Edward, no tengo hora de llegada, Charlie confía en nosotros así que no te preocupes ok?"

"Ok. Entonces voy a pasar a recogerte a la 6". Llegamos a mi casa y me bajé del auto, despidiéndome de Edward. No podía esperar para verlo más tarde.

Cuando entré a mi casa, me di un baño, comí algo ligero y me dispuse a hacer algunas tareas pendientes. Cuando terminé eran casi las 5, suficiente tiempo para arreglarme. Primero arreglé mi cabello, lo alacié y lo dejé suelto. Apliqué un poco de maquillaje, sólo resaltando mis ojos con una sombra oscura y mascara para pestañas, aplicando también brillo en mis labios. Después me puse mi vestido, era bastante simple, la parte de arriba totalmente negra, sin mangas y un escote en V; la parte inferior con figuras geométricas delineadas en tono dorado, el vestido llegaba justo encima de mi rodilla. Lo que no me agradaba mucho eran las zapatillas, bueno más bien los tacones, pero para mi fortuna no eran muy altas así que esperaba no caerme. A las 6 en punto sonó el timbre y tuve que contenerme para no babear cuando vi a Edward en la puerta luciendo más hermoso que nunca con un pantalón y zapatos de vestir negros y una camisa verde oscuro con algunos botones desabrochados y las mangas levantadas hacia los codos, dándole un toque casual pero elegante al mismo tiempo.

"Wow Bella, estás realmente hermosa"

"Gracias Edward, tú también te ves muy bien". Había decidido que Alice tenía razón, era estúpido seguir cuestionándome por qué Edward quería estar conmigo, el caso es que aquí estaba, esperando por mí y por nadie más. Así que me prometí que iba a tratar de ser más segura de mí misma, aceptar los cumplidos de Edward y ser más sexy, con más confianza. Estaba segura que a cualquier parte que fuéramos habría chicas babeando por él y coqueteando con él, pero yo tenía que hacer que sus ojos siguieran en mí, y sólo en mí. No estaba dispuesta a perderlo por nada del mundo. "Nos vamos?"

"Sí". Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y él abrió la puerta del coche para mí, sólo para encontrar una rosa en el asiento.

"Es para mí?". Pregunté emocionada, nunca me habían dado flores.

"Por supuesto preciosa, para quién más?"

"Gracias, es hermosa". Dije tomando la rosa y sentándome en el auto.

"No tanto como tú". Dijo cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al lado del conductor para arrancar el coche. El camino a Port Angeles estuvo bastante tranquilo, escuchamos música y hablamos un poco del partido de soccer de en la mañana, Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo, y en ocasiones la llevaba a sus labios para besarla.

Entramos al restaurante de comida italiana y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada donde podíamos hablar sin mucho ruido a nuestro alrededor. Ordenamos nuestra comida y bebidas y en un momento nos encontramos compartiendo una deliciosa cena.

"Bella, quería hablar contigo sobre algo". Dijo Edward de repente.

"Ok, pasa algo malo?"

"No. Es sólo que…. Bueno…quiero pedirte oficialmente que seas mi novia. Ya sé que hemos hablado de que nos queremos y queremos estar juntos y todo eso, pero no hemos hablado de qué tipo de relación tenemos en realidad, no quiero que pienses que sólo quiero divertirme contigo y tal vez salir algunas veces y todo eso. Quiero que seas mi novia, que tengamos una relación seria, formal, exclusiva. Qué dices?"

"Claro que acepto ser tu novia Edward, en realidad yo ya me consideraba así. No tengo ojos para nadie más Edward y quiero que tú estés sólo conmigo". Dije sinceramente, porque odiaría verlo con alguien más.

"Ok, gracias, me alegro que hayamos aclarado todo eso Bella. Yo tampoco tengo ojos para nadie más y lo sabes. Qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí, es un largo camino de regreso a Forks"

"Ok. Pero todavía es temprano, pensé que habías dicho que tenías algo planeado y que me llevarías más tarde a casa". Dije un poco decepcionada de que la noche acabara tan pronto.

"Es que no te llevo a tu casa preciosa. Vamos a mi casa, tengo una sorpresa para tí"

"Pero, no le molestará a tu familia que vaya a tu casa a esta hora?"

"No, no te preocupes ellos no van a estar, los chicos iban a salir hoy y Esme fue al hospital con Carlisle"

"O sea que vamos a estar solos en tu casa". Ahora sí estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que Edward esperaba de mí, llevándome a su casa, en la noche y solos.

"Ohh, no Bella!!! No quise insinuar nada, cómo crees? No. Sólo vamos a estar en la sala, te doy tu sorpresa y luego te llevo a tu casa, no tengo segundas intenciones Bella"

"Está bien Edward, sólo se me hizo un poco raro. Pero ya sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas"

"Ésta te va a gustar, vas a ver, vamos". Con eso salimos del restaurante rumbo a Forks. El camino de regreso fue más o menos igual, sólo escuchando música y platicando un poco. Con la manera de conducir de mi novio (me encanta cómo suena eso) llegamos en media hora a su casa. Edward me hizo pasar a la sala, donde se encuentra el piano, nos acercamos a él y encima había otra rosa y una caja negra pequeña. Edward tomó la rosa y me la dio.

"Ésta es para ti Bella". Se acercó y me dio un suave beso en los labios. "Quiero que te sientes aquí conmigo. Quiero tocar una canción para ti, te gustaría escucharla?"

"Por supuesto Edward, tenía tiempo queriendo escucharte al piano"

"Entonces ven, siéntate conmigo". Nos sentamos en la banca del piano y Edward empezó a tocar una melodía que nunca había escuchado antes. Era hermosa y relajante, pero al mismo tiempo llena de energía y tierna. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por las sensaciones que su música me transmitía, cuando las notas se aproximaban al final de la melodía, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que estaba llorando, era la música más hermosa que había escuchado. Cuando terminó Edward me miró y empezó a retirar mis lágrimas con sus dedos de manera suave y cariñosa.

"Te gustó?". Preguntó inseguro.

"Me encantó Edward, es hermosa, pero nunca la había escuchado antes, estoy segura que he escuchado mucha música clásica pero no me suena nada familiar"

"Bueno es que ésta es nueva, es mía…bueno en realidad es tuya…yo la compuse para ti, es la sorpresa que quería darte, me alegro que te guste"

No lo podía creer, nunca nadie había tenido ningún tipo de detalles hacia mía, menos componerme una canción, es que Edward podía ser más perfecto? No lo creo.

"No sé qué decir Edward, es hermosa, gracias". Y lo besé con toda la pasión que pude proyectar, mostrándole con mis actos lo que mis palabras no podían expresar lo suficientemente bien. Después de unos minutos nos separamos y Edward volvió a hablar.

"Tengo algo más para ti Bella". Tomó la pequeña caja negra que se encontraba encima del piano y me tomó de la mano dirigiéndonos hacia el sofá de la sala.

"No tienes que darme nada más Edward, la canción fue más que suficiente, de verdad"

"Quiero hacer Bella. Te acuerdas el día de tu cumpleaños cuando te regalé este brazalete". Me preguntó tocando el brazalete en mi muñeca. Por supuesto que me acordaba hacía apenas una semana de eso, aunque parecía más tiempo.

"Sí, por qué me preguntas?"

"Cuando te dí estos colgantes, dejé otros dos que también te había comprado, pero creí que ese no era el momento para dártelos. Pero creo que ahora es el momento y quiero que los tengas porque representan lo importante que eres para mí Bella". Abrió la pequeña cajita negra revelando los nuevos colgantes, una 'E' y un diamante en forma de corazón. "La 'E' es por mi nombre obviamente, quiero que la lleves y siempre que la veas te acuerdes de mí aunque en ese momento no estemos juntos y quiero que sepas que yo también voy a estar pensando en ti, siempre. El corazón es porque mi corazón es tuyo Bella, tal vez parezca muy pronto pero desde el primer día que te vi supe que eras alguien muy especial, cuando empecé a conocerte mejor y vi lo maravillosa que eres y todas las cosas que tenemos en común, no pude evitarlo Bella, me enamoré de ti y eso no ha cambiado, no creo que nunca cambie. Te amo Bella Swan".

No podía creer que alguien tan maravilloso como Edward pudiera tener esos sentimientos por mí, los mismo sentimiento que yo había tenido desde el primer momento que lo vi en ese salón de clases.

"Ese primer día que te vi en el salón de clases", empecé a hablar, "cuando te confundí con un alumno nuevo", ambos reímos recordando ese momento, "lo primero que pensé fue que nunca había visto alguien más hermoso y sexy en mi vida. Y cuando me dijiste que eras el nuevo profesor, me quería morir porque había pensado de ti de esa manera. Durante todo el día no dejé de pensar en ti, en tus ojos, tu voz, todo lo que tenía que ver contigo, y no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte como para trabajar contigo y ayudarte con la clase. Todos los días solo esperaba el momento de volver a verte, a veces me conformaba con verte de lejos y siempre estabas en mi mente, aún lo está Edward, siempre, pero es bueno saber que tú también piensas en mí. Yo no tengo nada significativo como estos colgantes para darte Edward, pero quiero que sepas que mi corazón también es tuyo, siempre lo ha sido, desde ese primer día aunque pensé que nunca te ibas a fijar en mí y menos que algún día íbamos a estar juntos. Yo también te amo Edward Cullen"

"Eso es más que suficiente para mi Bella"

Y nos besamos, sus labios eran suaves pero al mismo tiempo firmes sobre los míos, con todo el amor y toda la pasión que sentíamos el uno por el otro. No tardamos en profundizar el beso y en un momento su lengua acariciaba la mía, explorando mi boca y mis labios. Empecé a recostarme en el sofá, haciendo que Edward estuviera encima de mí, soportando su peso en sus brazos para no aplastarme, cuando necesitamos respirar sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello, mis hombros, el escote de mi vestido por encima de mis senos, todo lo que podía alcanzar, mientras yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba llevar por el placer que me provocaba tener sus labios en mi cuerpo. Nunca había experimentado nada como eso, Edward era mi primer beso, mi primer novio, el primero que me besaba y me tocaba de esa manera. Sus manos acariciaban los costados de mi cuerpo y mis piernas por encima del vestido mientras me basaba. Y en ese momento odiaba la tela que separaba sus gloriosas manos de mi cuerpo, quería sentirlo tocarme y besarme completamente sin barreras, pero la parte más racional de mí sabía que era muy pronto, que tal vez no estaba preparada para eso. Pero eso no hacía que dejara de gustarme lo que Edward estaba haciendo conmigo, ni callaba los pequeños gemidos de placer que salían de mi boca.

Sus labios estaban nuevamente sobre los míos y sus manos muy cerca de mis senos pero sin tocarlos por completo. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé su mano derecha y la introduje por enfrente del escote de mi vestido para que tocara mi pecho izquierdo, no había usado bra esa noche así que su mano hizo contacto directo con mi piel haciendo que ambos soltáramos un gemido de placer.

"Bella qué…..?"

"Ssshh, sólo tócame Edward, soy tuya baby, tócame ok?"

Y comenzó a tocarme los pechos, ambos por debajo del vestido y a estimular mis pezones con sus dedos hasta que estaba totalmente erectos. Luego trajo sus labios sobre ellos y en un minuto estaba lamiendo y succionando mis pezones con su boca, uno y luego el otro, provocando gemidos y sonidos incoherentes en mí.

"Eres hermosa, amor, tú cuerpo es perfecto, tú eres perfecta, te amo Bella"

"Yo también te amo baby"

"Edward, estás en casa hijo?". Escuchamos la voz de Esme desde la puerta de entrada e inmediatamente me acomodé el vestido y nos sentamos en el sofá ambos acomodándonos el cabello y la ropa lo mejor que pudimos. Yo estaba roja como tomate y Edward estaba tratando de no reírse de la situación.

"Estamos en la sala mamá". Respondió Edward.

"Bella!! Cómo estás? No sabía que ibas a estar aquí"

"Hola Esme, estoy bien gracias, Edward y yo salimos a cenar hoy y luego venimos aquí, Edward tocó el piano para mí un rato"

"Con razón están vestidos tan elegantes, se ven muy guapos los dos, me alegro que por fin hayan podido tener su cita sin problemas. Y me alegro de verte aquí Bella, mi hijo siempre está contento cuando está contigo, así que espero verte más seguido"

"La vas a ver mucho aquí mamá, por acabo de decirle que la amo y ya es mi novia oficialmente así que acostúmbrate". Respondió Edward con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y rodeándome con sus brazos.

"Vaya pues me alegro por ustedes, de verdad hacen una linda pareja y todos en esta casa te queremos Bella, ya lo sabes. De ahora en adelante ésta también es tu casa". Dijo Esme, y en sus ojos podía ver su sinceridad.

"Gracias Esme, yo también amo a tu hijo y a todos ustedes"

"Y dónde está mi papá? Pensé que estabas con él en el hospital". Preguntó Edward.

"Sí, lo que pasa es que yo me adelanté porque me llevé mi propio coche y Carlisle iba a llegar a comprar algo para cenar porque no tuvimos tiempo de comer algo en el hospital, ya no debe tardar"

"Bueno entonces creo que es mejor que lleve a Bella a su casa, ya es algo tarde y no quiero de Charlie y Jake se preocupen, en un momento regresó mamá"

"Está bien hijo, nos vemos Bella, saludos a tu familia"

"Gracias Esme, saludos a Carlisle". Después de despedirnos nos dirigimos al volvo en silencio hacia mi casa a la cual llegamos bastante rápido, cuando Edward estacionó afuera de mi casa, nos quedamos mirando un momento antes de echarnos a reír como niños.

"Ohh Dios Edward, pensé que me iba a morir de vergüenza, que tal que Esme nos hubiera visto?"

"No pasó nada, amor, no te preocupes no se dio cuenta. Pero ya hablando en serio, creo que fue lo mejor que entrara en ese momento porque no sé si iba a poder controlarme Bella y no quiero que hagas nada para lo que no estés preparada. No te voy a mentir amor, me encantas, me encanta tu cuerpo y tocarte es maravilloso, pero esto es muy nuevo para los dos y no quiero apresurar nada ok?"

"Cuando dices que es nuevo para los dos quieres decir que tu nunca…..ya sabes?". Pregunté.

"No amor, nunca he tenido sexo con nadie y me alegro, porque quiero experimentar eso contigo pero cuando estés lista, no antes ok?"

"Ok baby, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo que pasó hoy, tú no me presionaste para nada Edward, yo quería hacerlo, se sentía muy natural y no digo que debemos aventurarnos a tener sexo inmediatamente pero me gusta lo que hicimos hoy y hay otras cosas que podemos experimentar y si eso sucede de manera natural no quiero que pienses que estamos apresurando nada"

"Está bien amor, cuando el momento llegue no me voy a quejar, te lo aseguro". Nos reímos.

"Bueno es mejor que me vaya a dormir, a qué hora te veo mañana?"

"Puedo venir por ti a medio día, para darte tiempo de dormir bien y si tienes otras cosas qué hacer, y puedes comer y pasar el resto del día con nosotros en la casa. Puedes traer a Jake si quieres, ya sé que Charlie se va a pescar los fines de semana y si no tiene planes es bienvenido"

"Gracias baby, le voy a preguntar a ver qué dice. Bueno hasta mañana y sueña conmigo". Le di un beso de despedida y bajé del auto. "Ah y Edward? Me encanta cuando me llamas 'amor'"

"Y a mí me encanta cuando me dices 'baby'". Sonrió y se fue hacia su casa.

Definitivamente el mejor día de mi vida. No puedo esperar a mañana.

**A/N: Hola chicos pues este fue el cap 13, espero que les haya gustado y de aquí en adelante vamos a ver algunos progresos en la relación de E y B y un poquito de drama pero no mucho, jeje. El vestuario de E y B lo pueden ver en mi profile, allí están los links.**

**Reviews con sus comentarios y sugerencias porfa. Si tienen algo que decir sobre la historia o algo que les gustaría incluir pueden mandarme un PM si lo prefieren.**

**Gracias a los que leen esto y nos vemos en el siguiente capi. **


End file.
